


It Be Like That

by ChirpB



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A lot less crack than originally intended, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Best Friends, Car Accidents, Chatting & Messaging, College, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Group chat, Head Injury, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm Yeosang, IT'S ME, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Not as much of a Chat-fic as originally planned, Panic, Projecting My Feelings onto Characters, Protect Yeosang, References to Depression, Texting, Yeosang-centric, as per usual, chat-fic, it be like that, they're all college students, yeosang is sad, yeosang is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 47,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpB/pseuds/ChirpB
Summary: Yeosang is spiralingBut everyone realizes it a little too late.(Or: ATEEZ college group chats.)(Or: Me projecting my college life and feelings onto one of my bias', and I feel bad about it.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang & Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 472
Kudos: 386





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the 'Say My Name' series, don't worry. (Check it out if you haven't)
> 
> I just needed to vent.
> 
> Chapters will be shorter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (This will be a mix of crack and angst, because that's all I know how to do because it's my life.)

Lonely.

Lonely and stressed.

That’s how he felt all the time nowadays.

College wasn’t exactly hard, but it wasn’t easy either. There was just so much stuff to do with plenty of time to do it. But it was the motivation that kept him from completing his assignments.

Even if it was a Friday and he had nothing to do, he still wouldn’t work on his homework.

Yeosang had skipped Psychology that day. 

No big deal. There weren’t any assignments or anything, but he did get docked points (really only one point) for being absent.

It wouldn’t have been a big deal if it weren’t for the email he got telling him his grades.

Before psychology that day, his grade was at an A. After though, his grade went down to a B all because of one point. It’s not like his grade ever went up because he was there, it only went down when he missed or messed up on an assignment.

Wooyoung had gone home for the weekend and none of his other friends were answering Yeosang’s texts, so he just felt extremely lonely that Friday night with nothing else to do but watch youtube and procrastinate on assignments.

He saw the psychology grade and almost cried (re: actually cried), because of how stressed about the one thing he felt. Usually his friends were there to distract him, but they all had their own lives and something better to do with better people other than him.

He knew he wasn’t priority unless Wooyoung was there.

But Wooyoung wasn’t there to make him a priority.

So Yeosang sat there on his bed in his dorm doing nothing productive and feeling more and more stressed out by the minute.

Usually one point wouldn’t bug him so much, but his classes were harder this semester. Harder classes meant it was harder to sustain his grades at a good GPA.

If his GPA went down any more, he would lose his scholarship and his parents wouldn’t be able to help him out anymore because they were already low on money.

Once that thought hit Yeosang, he could feel his breathing quicken, which really wasn’t good.

He needed something to distract him. He needed somebody.

He could text Wooyoung, but simply texting him wouldn’t be enough to calm him down.

Yeosang choked back a cry so he didn’t annoy his roommate Dowoon, who was in the other room.

He pulled out his phone to try and text Wooyoung. He knew Wooyoung could always tell what was wrong, even over text, but he tried to hide it anyways.

  
  


**_TWO BROS (*Insert Vine*)_ **

  
**[9:37 p.m.]**

**CHICKEN:** _Hey, fam._

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _How’s your fam?_

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _the fam is good_

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _what’s wrong sangie?_

  
  


Yeosang sucked in a breath. How did his friend just always know?

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _Nothing’s wrong. I’m just asking how you’re doing._

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _You were really excited to go home, yeah?_

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _Besides, I want you to say hi to your mom for me._

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _hahaha!_

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ill say hi to them for you_

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _you sure youre okay???_

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _Yeah, I’m good._

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _Just doing some homework._

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _I’ll stop bugging you now._

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _Have fun with your family!!!_

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ill try!!!_

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _dont have too much fun w/o me!_

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _I’ll try not to._

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _Gonna be hard though._

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _Text ya later!_

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _oof XD_

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _text ya later_

  
  


Yeosang turned his phone off and set it down next to him. 

Maybe he was able to fool Wooyoung. That little conversation distracted him enough for now. Maybe he should just sleep.


	2. Introducing the Yeosang Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NICKNAMES:
> 
> LOUD - Wooyoung
> 
> Honggjjoongg - Hongjoong (obviously)
> 
> STAN - San
> 
> Baby-but-not - Jongho
> 
> Mother Mars - Seonghwa
> 
> Tall Bean - Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehet
> 
> new little chapter
> 
> I have several other chapters done
> 
> I gotta write Say My Name now
> 
> Enjoy!

Wooyoung knew that Yeosang wasn’t okay. He had to help his best friend of five years out.

And there was only one way to do it.

  
  


**_YEOSANG PROTECTION SQUAD_ **

**[9:52 p.m.]**

  
  


**LOUD:** _yeosang is sad!!!_

  
  


**LOUD:** _somethings wrong!!!_

  
  


**LOUD:** _im not there to comfort him!!!_

  
  


**LOUD:** _I needs the help fromt he squad!!!_

  
  


**Honggjjongg:** _WHO DO I HAVE TO BEAT UP?!?!_

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _Hongjoong, you’re too smol to beat people up._

  
  


**STAN:** _JOngo_

  
  


**STAN:** _Thats mean_

  
  


**Honggjjongg:** _Thanks, San._

  
  


**STAN:** _But youre right_

  
  


**Honggjjongg: ☹☹☹**

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _Children, behave and help your sibling out._

 **STAN:** _Fine Mother_

  
  


**LOUD:** _where are the beanstalks???_

  
  


**LOUD:** _thetr also very needed here!!!_

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _I don’t think Mingi is in this group chat yet._

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _And Yunho went to the dance rooms a while ago._

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _Mingig is probably with him._

  
  


**STAN:** _Mingig_

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _Mingig_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _mingig_

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _Mingig_

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _Wait. Yunho, what the heck? You came to the chat just for that part?_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _yes, and???_

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _Okay._

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _i wanna help precious yeoyeo as much as all of you_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _but i dont think thzat mingig should be invovled if its somethin to do with yeosang_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _its not that i want to leave mingig out_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _i just dont want to scare him away. you know???_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _no offense to yeo though_

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _Why must you all torture my misspellings so much?_

  
  


**STAN:** _Because its funny mom_

  
  


**STAN:** _And i know what you mean yunho_

  
  


**STAN:** _But if Mingig’s your friend and all of our friends he should know what goes on_

  
  


**STAN:** _so he isnt surprised_

  
  


**LOUD:** _please yunho???_

  
  


**LOUD:** _sangie really likes mingig_

  
  


**LOUD:** _there already friends. yeosang needs all the friends he can get rn._

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _They’re*_

  
  


**LOUD:** _shut up fetus_

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ヅ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _*exasperated sigh*_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _youre right_

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _ill add him_

  
  


**[10:15 p.m.]**

**_[Tall Bean added: Song Mingi]_ **

  
  
  


**[10:15 p.m.]**

**_[STAN changed Song Mingi’s nickname to: Mingig]_ **

  
  
  


**[10:16 p.m.]**

  
  


**Mingig:** _H_ _i_

  
  


**Mingig:** _W_ _hat the heckity heck is a Mingig???_


	3. Ah, Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung sort of talks with his cousin.
> 
> Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short one
> 
> Let me know how y'all are doing in the comments.
> 
> I wanna talk to you!
> 
> Also, I made them cousins, because why not?

Wooyoung let out a groan and threw his phone on the couch he was standing next to, earning him a concerned look from his cousin Yeonjun.

Yeonjun opened his mouth to say something, but Wooyoung cut him off.

“Don’t.”

Yeonjun closed his mouth and smirked at the younger and snickered.

Wooyoung reached over and slapped the older’s arm. “Don’t make fun of my group chat,” he pouted, looking back at his phone.

“I’m not making fun of it. The min...mingig thing was just funny,” Yeonjun defended.

“Well why were you looking over my shoulder?” Wooyoung asked.

“I was just curious.”

“And that makes it okay?”

“Hey, you’ve done that to me before. You basically outed me having a boyfriend in front of my mom and dad,” Yeonjun pointed out. Wooyoung thought for a second, trying to remember.

“Oh yeah. But I did say sorry.”

Yeonjun chuckled, “Sorry doesn’t cut it, bro. You’re just lucky my parents were supportive.”

“You right.”

Wooyoung’s phone buzzed from its spot on the couch. 

He and Yeonjun made eye contact, and almost like they shared the same, single brain cell (which they probably do), they lept for the phone at the same time.

Yeonjun ended up grabbing the phone first and tried to stand up with a struggling Wooyoung hanging off of his arms.

He woke the phone up and looked at who the first notification is from, hoping it would be some kind of secret relationship thing. All that he saw though, was something a bit different.

“Uh, Woo, what’s going on between Mingig and...Honggjjoong?”

Wooyoung growled (legit growled) and lunged for his phone, knocking himself and Yeonjun to the ground.


	4. Wooyoung's Side Hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang was added to a group chat a long time ago.
> 
> By Wooyoung.
> 
> His cousin and other friend were pretty funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Sorry for not posting a new one yesterday, but It's not like I promised a schedule *shrugs*
> 
> I'm working on finishing Mingi's story for the Say My Name series today. Hopefully it will be up soon.
> 
> All of my roommates and friends went home for the Superbowl (which I don't really care about). So I'm lonely and have time to write.
> 
> N E Ways, enjoy this little chapter with Changbin (Straykids) and more Yeonjun (TXT).
> 
> Thighs - Wooyoung  
> JUNathan - Yeonjun  
> BINjamin - Changbin  
> Teefies - Yeosang

Yeosang woke up Saturday morning feeling like garbage.

He could tell that his brain chemicals weren’t going to be nice to him today, so he just laid there staring at his ceiling, contemplating getting up.

Ge reached for his phone and saw that it was seven in the morning.

“Why?” He groaned to himself. He never woke up early.

Then again, he usually didn’t go to sleep that early either. He was throwing his sleep cycle off.

He decided he couldn’t really go back to sleep and looked at his notifications.

The group chat he had with Wooyoung and his friends had a couple messages.

  
  
  


**_Wooyoung and Co._ **

  
  


**[12:43 a.m.]**

  
  


**BINjamin:** _ so _

  
  


**BINjamin:** _ anything exciting happening??? _

  
  


**BINjamin:** _ i mean _

  
  


**BINjamin:** _ woo and jun _

  
  


**BINjamin:** _ yall got to see each other last night right??? _

  
  


**Thighs:** _ yeah _

  
  


**Thighs:** _ and he was being abully to me _

  
  


**JUNathan:** _ No I wasn’t. You were the one being annoying. _

  
  


**Thighs:** _ you were the one who stole my phone!!! _

  
  


**JUNathan:** _ You were the one who tackled me. _

  
  


**JUNathan:** _ I have a bruise on my thigh from where you stabbed it with your knee! _

  
  


**Thighs: 😠😠😠**

  
  


**JUNathan:** _ Where’s Yeosang? He’s always on my side. _

  
  


**Thighs:** _ i think he sleepin _

  
  


**Thighs:** _ thats okay though _

  
  


**Thighs:** _ schools been pretty rough for him ltely _

  
  


**Thighs:** _ lately* _

  
  


**BINjamin:** _ mood _

  
  


**JUNathan:** _ mood _

  
  


**Thighs: 😂😂😂**

  
  


Yeosang opened his keyboard and replied to them.

  
  


**[7:15 a.m.]**

  
  


**Teefies:** _ Guess who’s awake way earlier than planned, hoes??? _

  
  


**Teefies:** _ That’s right. _

  
  


**Teefies:** _ It’s me, because I went to bed way earlier than normal. 👉👉 _

  
  


Yeosang turned his phone off and set it down on his nightstand.

He wanted some friends to respond right away, but knowing how late they were up, it wasn’t likely he’d get any responses any time soon.

He rolled off of his bed, landing on his feet and walked into the kitchen.

He poured some cereal (love us that Capt’n Crunch™), and sat down at their little table. He did grab his phone so he could watch a drama or something.

There was a series he liked to watch that was about these space pirates where the main character was a slave or something and the pirates bought him and another kid. The two ended up becoming friends with the pirates and became part of the crew.

It was interesting, but that’s as far as Yeosang was in the series, and there were still plenty of episodes left.

_ Anything could happen. _

Yeosang slowed down his eating at that thought. 

His life wasn’t over yet. Right?

He still had a while to live. Right?

Maybe anything could happen. He was really hoping it would be something good that would happen.


	5. Me and the Boys Looking for BEANS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This group chat is a mess.
> 
> But Yeosang loves the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!!
> 
> Superbowl was interesting. 
> 
> Not really. I only went to our little building party for the food and the halftime show. 
> 
> I did get homework done today. Are you proud of me?
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (P.S. - Next chapter is a bit angsty and I'm sorry.)
> 
> POnyTaIL - Yeosang  
> The Smolest Bean - Hongjoong  
> EBOY - Seonghwa  
> Apple Pie - Jongho  
> Demon™ - San  
> ELMO - Wooyoung  
> The Tallest Bean - Yunho

**_Me and the Boys Looking for BEANS_ **

  
  


**[10:27 a.m.]**

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Question _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Answer...maybe _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Has Mingi been added to this chat yet? Because if not, someone should add him. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ No??? _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Can you not check the list of people? _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ No, I’m not a mod. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ You’re not??? _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Why? I am. _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Bro, I dunno why?  _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Inch resting _

  
  


**EBOY:** _ Yeosang, you’re awake early for a Saturday. _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Yeah, and I don’t want to be. _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Can someone just add Mingi already? _

  
  


**EBOY:** _ I got you. _

  
  


**EBOY:** _ But be warned _

  
  


**EBOY:** _ Once he’s been added, there will be no more correct grammar. _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ It’s not like there was in the first place. _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Us three are the only ones who do it right. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ No, Jongho does too. _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ But he isn’t consistent enough. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ That’s fair. _

  
  


**[10:32 a.m.]**

**[** **_EBOY added: Song Mingi]_ **

  
  
  


**EBOY:** _ And now we wait. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Heaven help us _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ We gonna die _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Mom. Dad. What are we gonna name him? _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Let’s wait until everyone else gets here. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Besides, your father and I have a date in a little bit and I must give him all of my attention.  _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ That’s cute. _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Imagine me having someone like that. _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ That would sure be something. _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ I HEARD MY BEST FRIEND BEING SAD AND THATS TNOT ALOWED!!! _

  
  


**POnyTaIL:** _ Hello there _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ General Kenobi _

  
  


**Demon™:** _ Shut up Jongho! _

  
  


**Demon™:** _ Tiktoks arent allowed here _

  
  


**Demon™:** _ We establushed this! _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Wow _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Excuse me for referencing something funny _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Wow San, I expected you to be the one to break the rule of all people. _

  
  


**Demon™: 😠😠😠**

  
  


**ELMO:** _ you guys!!! _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ are we just going to ignore the fact that our precious yesoanf is being sad??? _

  
  


**Demon™:** _ Yesoanf _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Yesoanf _

  
  


**EBOY:** _ Yesoanf _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Yesoanf _

  
  


**[10:45 a.m.]**

**_[POnyTaIL changed their name to: Yesoanf]_ **

  
  


**ELMO:** _ yeosang what the heck _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ What? _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean: 😂😂😂**

  
  


**Demon™:** _ Nice of you to join us Yunho. _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Now we just need Mingig _

  
  


**EBOY:** _ Why can’t you guys give me a break??? _

  
  


**Apple Pie: 😁😁😁**

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ You know you love us, dad. _

  
  


**EBOY:** _ Unfortunately _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ So _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ What the heck is a Mingig? _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ And why do I feel like I’m missing something? _

  
  


Wooyoung set his phone on his bed next to where he was lying.

He felt like keeping a separate group chat from Yeosang was a good thing, but now he was having doubts.

Everyone else might accidentally inform him of the secret chat that was made just for him. That would be bad.

Yeosang wouldn’t know what was being talked about and would probably automatically assume it’s a chat for complaining about him or something.

Wooyoung kind of wanted to cry, but he held his tears as he stared at his ceiling.

He really hoped his friend would be okay for the rest of the weekend.


	6. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends talk.
> 
> Something is wrong, but Yeosang won't tell Wooyung what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty-ish chapter ahead. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, every other school and university in my state (well, the top half of the state) got school cancelled today because of the snow.
> 
> Mine didn't and I'm salty. I had to walk through so much snow and my clothes were covered. Some of my classes did get cancelled, so at least I didn't have to work out today. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Saturday passed without anything eventful happening. 

Yeosang was hoping one of his friends would text him and ask him if he wanted to hang out or something, but no one did. 

He hoped for the same thing on Sunday, but nothing happened.

Wooyoung came back that night and told Yeosang to come over to his dorm so they could hang out.

Yeosang really liked just being around people. 

He loved doing stuff with others, but he still felt really good even if someone was in the room with him. Even if that person just sat there on their phone for the whole time they hung out.

That’s sort of what Yeosang and Wooyoung did.

They sat on Wooyoung’s couch scrolling through their phones.

Yeosang was looking through Instagram. He needed to look at his grades, but if he did that again, Wooyoung would probably be able to tell something was up. So he opted to distract himself with Instagram while Wooyoung looked at Tiktoks, occasionally showing Yeosang some really good ones that made him Elmo laugh (™).

“Sangie, did you hang out with any of the others over the weekend?” Wooyoung asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had.

Yeosang pushed the power button on his phone and shook his head. “Nah, I didn’t really ask any of them and they didn’t ask me. So I just kind of sat in my room.”

Wooyoung sharply turned his phone off and whipped his head towards Yeosang.

“What?!”

Yeosang flinched at the sudden harsh tone.

“Dowoon didn’t even say anything?” Wooyoung asked.

“Um...no? Should he have, or something?” Yeosang responded.

Wooyoung made an exasperated face. “Well, yeah! You shouldn’t leave your roommate to be all sad and mopey,” he huffed.

“Who said I was sad and mopey?” Yeosang asked, brows furrowing. 

Wooyoung stopped and looked at Yeosang with wide eyes. “No one said you were, sorry. I just assumed that you were sad. You seemed sad, like you were trying to distract yourself when you texted me on Friday,” Wooyoung explained.

Yeosang swallowed. Wooyoung  _ was  _ really good at knowing what was wrong.

“Sorry if I was bugging you, dude. I-”

“No, I’m sorry for assuming. It was stupid of me. I know you’ll tell me when things are wrong, right? You always do,” Wooyoung interrupted.

Yeosang stared at him, not knowing what to say next.

“...Yeah, I do.”

After a couple minutes of tense silence, Yeosang looked at the time and told Wooyoung that he should probably go back to his room. 

Wooyoung gave him a sad smile. At least Yeosang thought it was sad.

Usually the two would hang out until at least midnight, but Yeosang didn’t think he could be around his best friend anymore.

So he left at ten.

Once Yeosang got back to his dorm, he told Dowoon goodnight and shut his door.

An unfamiliar weight settled in his chest and it wasn’t comfortable.

His breathing picked up a little bit along with his heart rate.

He tried to take some deeper breaths, but his current breaths were too shaky to allow him to.

Yeosang quickly turned off his lights and turned on his alarm on his phone.

He hopped onto his bed and let the weight in his chest consume him.

That’s how he fell asleep: breathing finally evened out, heart rate as normal as it could get, dry tear track running down his cheeks, and an unread text from Wooyoung asking him if he was okay.


	7. Anxious Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung is worried about his best friend, who just so happens to be an anxious bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of stuff happened yesterday. Like...too much stuff. It's all good now, but it may result in me projecting more.
> 
> Also, a lot of y'all related to Yeosang last chapter and I gotta ask: Y'all good??? If you ever need to talk or need a listening ear, I gotchu!
> 
> This story started off as my feelings being projected cause I was going through it, but it's getting a little better. It may not get better that quickly for Yeosang though. Y'all are gonna hate me tomorrow. *Nervous laughter*
> 
> N E ways
> 
> Enjoy!

**_YEOSANG PROTECTION SQUAD_ **

  
  


**[11:03 p.m.]**

  
  


**LOUD:** _ guys _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ somethings wrong with sangie _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ and im really worried _

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _ What happened? _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ he went to bed early _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ he never does that _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ hes done that twice now _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ both times to avoid talking to me _

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _ Heaven forbid Yeosang get some decent sleep for once. _

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _ Maybe he’s trying something out. _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ jongho _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ he would never try to get more sleep than necestyy _

  
  


**STAN:** _ What were you just trying to spell??? _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ neccesary _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ necesary _

  
  


**Mingig:** _ Necessary?  _

  
  


**Mingig:** _ Ew, now it looks weird to me. _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ yes that word _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ whatever _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ the point is that something really is wrong. I can tell. _

  
  


**STAN:** _ Maybe hes going through something and wants to alone??? _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ hes a ball on anxiety _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ hes always come to me for help and stiuff _

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _ wooyoung try not to worry so much. _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ but something like this has never happened before _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ i can just tell that something is wrong _

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _ Wooyoungie, we’ll give it a couple days, okay? _

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _ He may just be going through something and wanting to do it alone. _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ but what happened to you guys asking him to hang out over the wekend??? _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ he told me he did absolutely nothing _

  
  


**Mingig:** _ *String of curses* I forgot to invite him to come hang out with me on Saturday. _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ SONG MINGI I WILL ACTUALLY HARM YOU!!! _

  
  


**Mingig:** _ BRo, I just joined the chat. Calm down. _

  
  


**Mingig:** _ I’ll invite him to hang out or study sometime this week. _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ YOU BETTER _

  
  


**Mingig:** _ Yunho, I’m scared of the small one. _

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _ dont worry about him. Hes always like this. _

  
  


**Mingig:** _ But really, I will make sure to hang out with Sangie. I’m his friend, and I wanna hang out with him. _

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _ We’re all friends with him. _

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _ So we should all be hanging out with him and telling him how much we love him. _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ please do _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ i always want to hang out with him _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ but im not alwaus able to _

  
  


**STAN:** _ We got you woo _

  
  


**STAN:** _ You and yeosangie _

  
  


Wooyoung let out a sigh.

This was a mess.

How did everything end up going bad over one weekend?

He quickly texted the group chat saying he was going to finish homework like a responsible adult and then go to bed.

He also shot Yeosang a text asking him if he was okay and telling his best friend he loved him.

He really hoped the other was just going through something small.

He never really knew with Yeosang though.

The guy was always a ball of anxiety and insecurities and that’s what worried Wooyoung the most.


	8. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this was going to have crack in it. Well, where did all that go???
> 
> I'll get back to it eventually.
> 
> I'm sorry for this chapter. Please don't hate me.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Me and the Boys Looking for BEANS_ **

  
  


**[7:15 a.m.]**

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Why did I just now realize that Mingi actually uses correct grammar when he texts??? _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ It’s really weird, honestly. _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Wait _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ You’re right _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Are we the only two awake right now? _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Hongjoong does have a class in a couple minutes. _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ So… _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ He’s awake, but being responsible like the father he is. _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ does being awake at this hour make me responsible??? _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ No _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ No _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Definitely not _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ ouch _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Why are you awake at this hour? _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ i just couldn’t really sleep _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ but its okay _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ im surprisingly not tired _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ You couldn’t sleep? _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ … _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ no??? _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Why not? _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ i was just worrying _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ you know _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ as one does in college _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Not usually this early in the semester though. _

  
  


**ELMO:** _ yeah… _

  
  
  


Yeosang exited out of the group chat and went to the private messages between him and Wooyoung. 

He knew Wooyoung was worried about him, but he didn’t think it was going to make him lose sleep.

Then again, maybe he wasn’t sleeping for a different reason and Yeosang is just being self-absorbed. 

Yeosang quickly shook the thought out of his head.

Wooyoung’s insomnia was probably just acting up again.

He opened their chat and saw a message from the night before asking if Yeosang was okay. That was sent right after Yeosang went to sleep. Maybe his best friend really did lose sleep over him.

Yeosang decided not to respond to that message and instead chose something different.

  
  


**_TWO BROS (*Insert Vine*)_ **

  
  


**[7:24 a.m.]**

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ So… _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Why weren’t you able to sleep? _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ just insomnia you know??? _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ nothing worrying _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ so dont worry _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ its fine _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ That’s bull and you know it. _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ I can tell when something’s wrong. _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Please tell me what’s up. _

  
  


Yeosang knew that was probably a risky thing to text him. 

But Wooyoung was his friend. His best friend. There was no way he was going to let an all-nighter at the beginning of the semester go.

Yeosang knew he had his own problems, but he loved Wooyoung. He needed to help him.

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ thats rich coming from you _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ i know somethings up with you _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ you just wont tell me what it is _

  
  


Yeosang sucked in a breath.

He could feel tears prickling his eyes.

Wooyoung was probably just grouchy from staying up all night.

Right?

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Oh _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Okay. I’m sorry. _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Have a good day, yeah? _

  
  


Something wet was running down Yeosang’s cheeks and his vision was getting a little blurry.

His first class started in about thirty minutes. Jongho was in that class.

Yeosang didn’t go to that class that day.


	9. That Was Definitely a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung has regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was a rough day. I didn't do anything productive.
> 
> Also, I said this was going to have crack in it, and I'm trying, I promise!
> 
> It'll get there eventually.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!!
> 
> (Oh yeah, last night I had a dream I could turn into a bird. It was really weird.)

Wooyoung regretted sending those texts as soon as he sent them.

He and Yeosang have fought before in the six years that they’d known each other, but he didn’t think it’d been this bad before.

Wooyoung got ready for his class he had at nine, assuming Yeosang was going to classes and he didn’t want to distract his friend from his studies.

Of course, that was probably a mistake.

Before Wooyoung even tried to get up and get ready, he pouted on his bed for a solid fifteen minutes before he went to make breakfast.

He didn’t want to make Yeosang feel like it was his fault that he stayed up all night. 

It’s not like it was.

Well. Maybe it was a little bit because of Yeosang, but not in the fault kind of way. Wooyoung was prone to pulling all-nighters normally, but the added worry of worrying about his friend made him stay up with more jitters than anything else.

Needless to say, Wooyoung knew he had no right to yell as Yeosang like that. It was the mood from not sleeping that made him yell, but that’s no excuse.

Wooyoung was on his way to the library to print something off when he got a text from Jongho.

Wooyoung thought that was weird. The youngest never really texted anyone individually, except for Hongjoong.

  
  


**_Best Boys (and Wooyoung)_ **

  
  


**[8:36 a.m.]**

  
  


**Jjong:** _ Wooyoung _

  
  


**Jjong:** _ Yeosang didn’t come to class today. _

  
  


**Jjong:** _ Until I know what’s up, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume he was just tired and wasn’t up to going to class today. _

  
  


Wooyoung’s stomach dropped.

Yeosang never liked skipping classes.

He’d done it before and it made him shake. Wooyoung only knew because he was there to help comfort his friend.

  
  


**Ooyoung:** _ i might have messed up a lot _

  
  


**Ooyoung:** _ please dont murder me yet though strong one _

  
  


**Jjong:** _ Why should I not hurt you? _

  
  


**Ooyoung:** _ becasue youre in class??? _

  
  


**Jjong:** _ I can still hunt you down. _

  
  


**Ooyoung:** _ im going to make it up to him _

  
  


**Ooyoung:** _ please dont worry too much _

  
  


**Jjong:** _ Woo, I haven’t known Yeosang as long as you have, but I know he doesn’t do well with things like this. _

  
  


**Jjong:** _ Please don’t let this sit and simmer. _

  
  


**Jjong:** _ I care for Yeosang. So do the rest of us. Please fix this as soon as you can. _

  
  


Wooyoung felt like crying, but he had to be at class in a couple minutes, and he couldn’t have tear tracks and red, puffy eyes walking in.

The teacher would be worried.

Wooyoung thought for a second while he waited for his paper to be printed.

He had a class with Yeosang at eleven-thirty, he would talk to him then.

Wooyoung didn’t really know how to handle situations like this.

Usually he wasn’t the one to cause problems.

He shouldn’t have said that to Yeosang. Yeosang would come to him if he ever needed anything. That’s how it had always been.

Wooyoung suddenly felt very anxious about his friend.

He knew that Mingi and San didn’t have classes until eleven-thirty, so he texted them and asked them if they would go check on Yeosang.

  
  


**Sanshine:** _ What did you do Wooyoung? _

  
  


**Wooshine:** _ what makes you bthink i did something??? _

  
  


**Sanshine:** _ Yeosang never misses class. And you know very dang well why. _

  
  


**Wooshine:** _ can you please check on him? _

  
  


**Wooshine:** _ i have class and the teacher doesnt like our phones out. _

  
  


**Wooshine:** _ ill explain everything when i get out of class. _

  
  


**Mingshine:** _ I mean, I would go help him anyways. So you’re lucky. _

  
  


**Sanshine:** _ Youd better explain later. _

  
  


**Sanshine:** _ Or I will hunt you down myself. _

  
  


**Wooshine:** _ ill hold you to that. _

  
  


**Wooshine:** _ just _

  
  


**Wooshine:** _ maybe dont tell him i sent you. Okay? _

  
  


**Mingshine:** _ I got you, Woo.  _

  
  


**Sanshine:** _ Yeah youre lucky you have us as friends. _

  
  


_ ‘Yeah, I am lucky,’  _ Wooyoung thought to himself.

Wooyoung let out a sigh and pocketed his phone just as he entered his classroom. Class started in a couple minutes, but he didn’t feel like being on his phone until the last minute like he usually was.


	10. Is this me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang contemplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo!
> 
> Please talk to me, I'm lonely.
> 
> Jk, but if you do wanna talk, even if it's about something small, hit me up.
> 
> Happy Freaking Friday!!!
> 
> ATEEZ first concert of the tour is TODAY!!! Get hyped!!!
> 
> Enjoy more angst hours, I might double update today.
> 
> Bye!!!

Yeosang knew he was probably being way too dramatic about the whole situation happening, but his brain just didn’t seem to like him recently.

He could feel his anxiety from missing one class already bubbling up in his chest. It wasn’t a class that relied on attendence or anything, but he always felt like he could be missing something important when he missed a class.

Not to mention, he didn’t really want to see any of his friends today. He felt like trash, especially after the Wooyoung thing, and he would probably break in front of them. He didn’t want to show that side of him to any of his friends, especially Jongho and Mingi.

Mingi just joined their friend group at the beginning of the semester. He’s been their friend for at least a month now. 

Well, he’s been Yeosang’s friend for at least a month. Some of the others knew him already.

Jongho was an innocent baby, and Yeosang wanted to protect the youngest from his own unimportant problems.

Yeosang curled in on himself more and more with every thought of his friends he had.

Most of them were completely fine mentally and physically.

Hongjoong had a habit of not taking care of himself super well, but Seonghwa was always there for him. San tended to have really low self-esteem. Wooyoung had insomnia.

Mingi had an easily irritated back and Jongho has a weak ankle. Wooyoung’s even hurt his foot pretty bad.

Yeosang cringed.

Wooyoung had a fractured foot, and all Yeosang had was a dislocated finger. Yeosang complained and Wooyoung was still bright and cheerful as always.

Why couldn’t he just be happy?

He felt like such a burden. All of his friends do try and make him happy, but he just can’t feel good about any of that.

No more tears fell from his eyes. He probably dried them out in the hour that he was crying. 

He didn’t think he was too loud when he was crying. He didn’t want to wake Dowoon up, but who knows if he actually did or not.

So Yeosang just hugged his blankets as much as he could, trying to find some sort of comfort.

He looked at his phone.

There was only one message from Jongho asking where he was. That was sent about an hour ago.

He should probably go to his eleven-thirty class, but Wooyoung was in that one.

Yeosang buried his face in his pillow and laid there for a couple minutes, trying not to think about anything.

At one point, he thought he heard someone knock on his door, but he was too tired to go get it. If it was super important, they would text Dowoon. His friends wouldn’t try and come see him at his dorm. They’ve never done that before, so why would they start now?

He thought he heard it again, but he ignored it.

In his head, he knew he was being ridiculous, but he didn’t really care at that moment. He just wanted to wallow in self-pity by himself. He knew his friend’s warmth would be really nice, but he didn’t really seem to have the energy to get up to see who was at the door.

It’s not like it was his friends, right?

They didn’t care that much, and even then, they would probably take Wooyoung’s side with the whole “problem” thing.


	11. SanGi (???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and Mingi attempt to locate a Yeosang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, double update today!!!
> 
> You're welcome *smirks like I think I'm hot or smth*
> 
> For future reference, yes, San calls Mingi Mingig sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> Expect a chapter tomorrow too!

San knocked on the door for the third time, hoping that Yeosang would answer.

“Okay, but what if he isn’t in his room?” Mingi asked.

San turned towards the younger with a contemplative look on his face. “Then we’d be screwed, because he doesn’t go anywhere else,” he replied with a raised eyebrow.

Mingi shrugged, “Hey, I’m just saying, what if Yeosang is just walking around campus or something?”

“I know you haven’t known him for as long as everyone else, but Yeosang isn’t exactly the contemplative kind of depressed person,” San pointed out.

Mingi was confused. “What does that mean, exactly?”

San let out a sigh, “Mingig, you precious, innocent bean. Hongjoong is the contemplative depressed where he just walks around looking at nature to get his minds off of things,” Mingi opened his mouth to say something, but San quickly cut him off, “No, that’s not a legit term for Hongjoong. He’s high functioning.”

Mingi pursed his lips and nodded in understanding. “What’s Yeosang then?”

San looked to the ground. “Yeosang...Yeosang does have anxiety, we know that for sure because he’s been diagnosed with it,” he said in what seemed like a sad tone.

“And?” 

“And we’re all pretty sure that he has depression. I mean, anxiety and depression have a really high comorbidity rate,” San finished.

“Okay, pretend I’m dumb and haven’t taken psychology yet. What the heck does that mean?” Mingi asked, pretty confused.

“It means that if you have depression, you’re pretty likely to also have some form of anxiety, and vice versa,” San informed.

“Wow, I’m learning so much from this small conversation. It’s basically better than all my classes.”

San let out a small chuckle and knocked on Yeosang’s door another time.

“So...you’re saying Yeosang most likely has depression as well?” Mingi asked.

San nodded.

“Why’s he in denial about it?”

San looked at Mingi with a sad expression, “I don’t think I should be the one to tell you. Yeosang will tell you when he opens up to you more.”

Mingi nodded in understanding.

A couple seconds passed with no answer. Big surprise.

“I can text him,” Mingi offered.

“You do that, I’ll tell Wooyoung what’s happening.”

Mingi pulled out his phone and had his thumb hovering over Yeosag’s contact name, which was accurately titled:  _ My Third smallest Fren. _

“Should I just call him?” Mingi asked.

San seemed to think for a second then nodded, “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea if we want to get his attention.”

Mingi smiled and tapped the ‘call’ button, holding the phone up to his ear.


	12. Hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang answers his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CONCERT LOOKED SO FREAKING FUN!!!
> 
> I wish I could go to one. I've never been to a concert before, let alone an ATEEZ one.
> 
> If y'all get to go, have the best time and support the boys as much as you can!!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!

Yeosang hadn’t opened his blinds yet.

The room was extremely dark and Yeosang tried to go back to sleep several times, but his brain wouldn’t let him.

“That’s what I get for actually going to sleep at a decent time,” He grumbled to himself.

He swore he heard a couple more knocks on the door and heavily debated going to answer, but his sad self won him over and he stayed in bed.

He snuggled into his blanket a little more and finally got pretty comfortable after spending almost over an hour lying down.

He closed his eyes, hoping his brain would accept the comfort and put him to sleep.

Before he could drift off, his phone rang very loudly next to his head.

He groaned and fumbled around until he had his phone in his hand. The brightness was all the way down, but he felt like it was burning his corneas.

He answered and held the phone up to his ear, forgetting to look at the contact name, and asked a small, “Hello?”

Right after he said hello, his ears were immediately assaulted by some kind of screeching noise from the other end.

Yeosang pulled the phone away from his ear with a string of curses and waited for the screeching to stop.

“Kang Yeosang answer your door!” Yeosang recognized the voice as Mingi’s and was almost tempted to hang up on him.

“Why should I?” He asked, not realizing how scratchy his voice was.

“Because,” Mingi dragged out the word, “I want to hang out with you. That and Jongho was worried when you didn’t go to class, so San and I came to check up on you.”

If it was San, Wooyoung probably told them to come, not Jongho. 

Yeosang rolled his eyes, but he still let a small smile fall onto his lips.

“Gimme a second,” he muttered into the phone then hung up.

He sat up and looked around the dark room with bleary eyes. He cringed when he saw how dirty it had gotten. He just wouldn’t let them in his room.

He stood up, feeling lightheaded for a fleeting moment, then walked over to his room door. He opened it and then went to open the front door.

He peeked through the little peephole and jumped back when he saw a whole hecking eyeball staring back at him.

He let out a small yelp and jumped backwards, ripping open the door to glare at which of the two boys were looking through it.

Mingi had his hands up in self-defense and a panicked look on his face. San was just smirking, even though he looked a little surprised by the sudden opening of the door.

“Why?” was all that Yeosang said.

“It was funny. Don’t lie,” San said with a giggle.

Yeosang rolled his eyes again and smiled a little.

“How long until your next class?” Mingi asked excitedly.

Yeosang was really debating going to his other class or not, and he really did decide not to. He really wasn’t feeling it today.

“I’m not going, so I have all day,” he responded.

The other two boys looked at each other with slightly concerned expressions. Yeosang almost shut the door on them, but Mingi suddenly smiled and moved to wrap his arms around Yeosang.

Yeosang just let it happen, but kept his expression neutral.

“That means we get you to ourselves for the whole day!” Mingi said excitedly. San chuckled at that and Yeosang let out a small breathy laugh.

“Sounds good, big guy,” Yeosang said, patting the taller’s back.


	13. WooSan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooSan be texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go
> 
> Eat up, lil' birdies.
> 
> Yesterday was a rough day, but that's okay! Thank to some of you guys for chatting with me! You're all amazingly amazing!!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

As the trio began walking around campus towards one of the campus cafes, San got a text from Wooyoung.

  
  


**_WOOSAN_ **

  
  


**[9:58 a.m.]**

  
  


**Woo:** _ IS MY BBAY BOY OKAY???!!? _

  
  


**Woo:** _ PLEASE TELL ME TMY BABY BNOY IS OKAY!!! _

  
  


**San:** _ Woah, my guy, chill. _

  
  


**San:** _ Hes with us _

  
  


**San:** _ Dont worry so much _

  
  


**San:** _ And we havent said anything about you _

  
  


**San:** _ We said it was Jonghos idea _

  
  


**Woo: …**

  
  


**Woo:** _ does he look okay??? _

  
  


**San:** _ He looks as good as he could be in this situation _

  
  


**Woo:** _...thats fair _

  
  


**Woo:** _ did he say anything about me? _

  
  


**San:** _ Only asking if you sent us _

  
  


**San:** _ Dont worry youre safe for now _

  
  


**San:** _ He isnt going to his class though _

  
  


**San:** _ Not sure why _

  
  


**San:** _ But its probably because of you _

  
  


**Woo:** _ ouch _

  
  


**Woo:** _ but i deserve that _

  
  


**San:** _ Yep _

  
  


**San:** _ IF you really want to know though were going to one of the cafes and getting him something to eat _

  
  


**San:** _ He kind of looks dead _

  
  


San glanced up from his phone to see Yeosang and Mingi walking slightly ahead. Mingi had a smile on his face and was excitedly telling Yeosang about how one of his professors always wears a really weird hat to class every day.

Yeosang was listening with a small smile on his face, occasionally throwing in some comments.

San thought that the older’s face and eyes seemed just a tad bit brighter than when they first saw him. 

The power of Song Mingi and friendship.

  
  


**San:** _ He actually looks a bit better now that Mingig is talking to him _

  
  


**Woo:** _ we dont have to bring mingig into every group chat we have _

  
  


**San:** _ Waht do you mean??? _

  
  


**San:** _ Of course we do! _


	14. Cafe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They be walking to cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I'm failing history. Please end me.
> 
> N E Ways, I present to you, a chapter.
> 
> I promise I'll upload Mingi's story soon. It's a bit of a different one, but not in a bad way (I hope).
> 
> Enjoy some not heavy angst!
> 
> (Also, why did I get over 100 kudos?!? Thanks y'all! I honestly wasn't expecting this to get anywhere. Love you, Lil' Birdies!!!)

Yeosang was enjoying listening to his tall friend rant about his professors and how his college life is going, but he also noticed how quiet San was being and saw him texting someone.

His stomach sank when he realized it was probably Wooyoung.

San doesn’t text anyone else that much, but oh well. That’s San’s life, not his.

Yeosang kept walking and thinking, but bumped into the back of Mingi.

“Sang, you good?” Mingi asked in a panic.

Yeosang ran his hand through his hair and giggled. He freaking giggled. He didn’t mean to, but it just happened.

“Yeah, I’m good, just got lost in thought for a second,” he explained.

Mingi gave him a really big smile and he heard San chuckle.

“I stopped because we’re at the cafe,” Mingi pointed out.

Yeosang made an understanding noise and motioned for the other two to walk into the building. Mingi nodded and basically bounced inside.

San smiled at Yeosang and followed Mingi inside.

Yeosang smiled to himself and followed them inside.

The cafe wasn’t super filled with students yet because morning rush had already gone through and there were still several hours until lunch time. 

Mingi was already up ordering something and San was waiting in line, motioning for Yeosang to stand by him.

“Have you eaten yet, today?” San asked with a smile, dimples on full display.

Yeosang really wanted to refuse anything that the other was going to offer, but he was a sucker for the dimples.

“I’m good. I don’t think I need to eat anything,” Yeosang said, his smile faltering a little bit.

“Pft, sure you don’t. If you don’t know for sure, that means you do and I’m gonna buy you food. Are you opposed to anything?”

“I’m opposed to you buying me food,” Yeosang stated.

San raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the menu options. Mingi seemed to be finishing up his order and Yeosang felt a small bubble of panic in his chest for some reason.

San looked at him and his expression turned to one of concern. “Sangie, you okay?” He asked quietly.

Yeosang took a deep breath and nodded. His hands were shaking and he shoved them into the pockets in his hoodie he was wearing.

San nodded with a sad smile and turned to go order now that Mingi was done.

Mingi jumped in front of Yeosang and pulled on his arm and pulled him to an empty table by a window.

He forced Yeosang to sit down and Yeosang complied with a startled look on his face.

“Wait here,” Mingi instructed. Yeosang nodded with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Mingi hopped away and Yeosang chuckled to himself.

He was really glad that they met Mingi.

The younger never failed to put a smile on Yeosang’s face.


	15. Jongho's a Little Butt Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo once again!!!
> 
> Guess who keeps procrastinating? It's me! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this. I'm really glad that y'all are enjoying it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Wooyoung sat there, anxiously waiting for his shared class with Yeosang to start.

San had said that the older wasn’t going to go to class, but there was always a chance he would change his mind.

Wooyoung had already been to two classes, and the psychology class was the last one of the day for him, so he decided that he would go see Yeosang after class.

The two always joked about the kind of stuff they learned in psychology. The professor would talk about things like anxiety and insomnia and laugh quietly.

Most of the time it was quiet. There were some times when they got in trouble for laughing too loud and disturbing the other students.

Wooyoung could tell he was going to have a boring class without Yeosang there.

He decided to pull out his phone and check the group chat.

Seeing no new messages, he checked the Yeosang Protection Squad and almost panicked when he saw what the topic of conversation was.

**_YEOSANG PROTECTION SQUAD_ **

  
  


**[11:30 a.m.]**

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _ EVERYONE!!! _

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _ Wooyoung did a stupid! _

  
  


**STAN:** _ Jongho! No! _

  
  


**Baby-but-not:** _ Jongho, yes! _

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _ What did he do this time? _

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _ Yeah, why is this such a big thing and why is it in this group chat? _

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _ wooyoung hurt yeosangs feelings _

  
  


**Tall Bean:** _ apparently _

  
  


Wooyoung let out a sigh and began typing his explanation.

  
  


**LOUD:** _ i made a mistake  _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ i am trying to fix mistake _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ no need to get mad at me _

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _ If I see Yeosang crying at all, you’re gonna die, Wooyoung. _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ im aware _

  
  


**LOUD:** _ no need to get feisty _

  
  


**STAN:** _ If you guys must know _

  
  


**STAN:** _ Mingig and I are taking care of yeosang rn _

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _ Meaning? _

  
  


**STAN:** _ We bought him food and got him out of his dorm _

  
  


**STAN:** _ Mingig is currently distracting him with stories of his childhood or something _

  
  


**STAN:** _ Wooyoung said he was going to talk to yeosang later _

  
  


**STAN:** _ So no need to worry _

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _ Jokes on you, I’ll worry regardless. _

  
  


**Mother Mars:** _ Hongjoong no! _

  
  


**Honggjjoongg:** _ Hongjoong yes! _

  
  


Wooyoung turned his phone off to let the parents bicker.

He didn’t even realize that class had started.

He quickly pulled out a notebook and a pen and wrote down the notes that were up on the powerpoint.

Seemed like they were talking about different types of depressive disorders.

Wooyoung decided to pay attention. Maybe he could learn something about it to help Yeosang out.


	16. Better Than Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY
> 
> HOW ARE ALL OF YOU?!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I really need to write Mingi's story in the Say My Name series, so I'm think I might not update this until I do that just to motivate me.
> 
> If y'all give me encouragement on that series, then I can get it done faster and post more on here. Like, tell me to write faster and I'll do it, I promise XD.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter though!

Yeosang had finished everything on his plate, despite thinking he wasn’t really hungry.

Maybe San was right. 

Yeosang wouldn’t admit that out loud though.

Mingi had been telling him everything about his childhood and stuff and about how he loved to dance and stuff.

Yeosang listened eagerly at the boy’s enthusiastic words and San interjected with some comments every once in a while.

He was really glad Mingi became friends with all of them. Even if the other wasn’t all up to date on everything that’s happened in the past with them.

Yeosang felt bad that Mingi had to see him like this so early on in the semester, but it was probably better for him to find out sooner than later when Yeosang would really get bad.

Yeosang really hoped that wouldn’t happen this time, but life never liked him that much.

Mingi paused to take a bite of his food that surprisingly hadn’t been finished.

Yeosang took a sip of the hot chocolate that San bought him and felt his phone buzz.

He looked down at it and saw a text from Wooyoung. 

He didn’t open the chat right away and only looked at the notification.

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ i have notes from class today if you want to copy them down sometime. _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ the professor also gave some good info for the first exam _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ i can tell you later. would it be alright if we met up later??? i want to talk. nothing bad i promise. _

  
  


Yeosang did feel a slight bubble of panic at the thought of facing his best friend, but if Wooyoung wanted to meet and talk about it, they should.

Yeosang opened the chat on his phone and typed out a message.

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Yeah, we should talk. Let me know what time. _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ sounds good!!! _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ than k you _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ now go back to listening to mingi _

  
  


Yeosang thought that comment was a little out of character for Wooyoung, but he just shook his head with a small smile. He was glad they would be talking. There wasn’t a doubt that he would get more nervous as the time ticked by, but for now he tried to ignore as best as he could and looked back at his other friends to listen to the conversation.


	17. The Absolute Smallest Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung confides in Hongjoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> I got the other work done. If you wish to read it, I encourage you to! (It's part of a series though, go read the others first.)
> 
> Here's a new chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm going to be having some exams and stuff, so...wish me luck. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Wooyoung walked out of his class and headed straight for his dorms.

He really needed to figure out exactly how he should apologize to Yeosang. He needed to find the best way to do so.

He wasn’t really the best at these kinds of things, honestly.

Hongjoong was probably really good at this kind of thing. So Wooyoung decided to text the older.

  
  


**The SMOL Beans**

  
  


**[12:35 p.m.]**

  
  


**Jung:** _ hongjoongie!!! _

  
  


**Jung:** _ i have a really important question to ask tyou!!! _

  
  


**Kim:** _ What is it? _

  
  


**Jung:** _ i need to fiure out the best way to apologize to yeosang! _

  
  


**Jung:** _ but im really not good at that kind of stuff _

  
  


**Jung:** _ help me please _

  
  


**Kim:** _ Oh thank goodness! _

  
  


**Kim:** _ You’re actually going to apologize. _

  
  


**Jung:** _ well yeah _

  
  


**Jung:** _ why wouldnt i??? _

  
  


**Jung:** _ we havent been friends for six years for no reason _

  
  


**Kim:** _ Then why do you need my help? _

  
  


**Kim:** _ You act like you’ve never really had to apologize before. _

  
  


**Jung:** _ becasue i really havent had to before _

  
  


**Jung:** _ we havent really fought a tone _

  
  


**Jung:** _ and when we did it wasnt that bad _

  
  


**Kim:** _ I see. _

  
  


**Kim:** _ Well, can I know what you need to apologize for? _

  
  


Wooyoung heavily debated if he should actually send Hongjoong the conversation between him and Yeosang. 

He didn’t really want the older to judge him.

He kind of felt like a failure about the whole situation, but he couldn’t allow both him and his best friend to be depressed.

He let out a sigh and messaged Hongjoong back.

  
  


**Jung:** _ [screenshot sent] _

  
  


**Jung:** _ that _

  
  


**Jung:** _ i know i made a really big mistake _

  
  


**Jung:** _ please just help me out _

  
  


**Kim:** _ Wow _

  
  


**Kim:** _ That is a pretty big...problem. _

  
  


**Kim:** _ You said you’re meeting up with him, yeah? _

  
  


**Jung:** _ yeah _

  
  


**Kim:** _ Good. That’s better than nothing. _

  
  


**Kim:** _ I think the best thing to do is to make sure you actually apologize. _

  
  


**Kim:** _ Don’t try to make excuses if you’re actually sorry. _

  
  


**Jung:** _ i dont plan to _

  
  


**Jung:** _ but what if i do on accident??? _

  
  


**Kim:** _ If you’re really trying to apologize, I don’t think you’ll accidentally make excuses. _

  
  


**Kim:** _ Woo, you’re a really genuine person, and Yeosang knows that. _

  
  


**Kim:** _ He’ll know that you mean well. _

  
  


**Kim:** _ He is your best friend after all. _

  
  


**Jung:** _ i guess youre right _

  
  


**Jung:** _ thank you so much! _

  
  


**Jung:** _ im gonna go cry now _

  
  


**Kim:** _ I’m always here for you, Woo. _

  
  


**Kim:** _ I got you! _

  
  


**Jung: ❤**

  
  


**Kim: ❤❤❤**


	18. Serious Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi gets curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!
> 
> I have a question: Do I seem like Jongho? My new group chat thinks I'm like him, but all I can do like him is break apples.
> 
> Updates may be sparse this week. I got some midterms and I'm scared. 
> 
> Wish me luck!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yeosang, San, and Mingi were on their way back towards Yeosang’s dorm when San got a phone call from someone.

“Hey, you guys go ahead. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” San said, holding the phone a bit away from him so he didn’t talk directly into it.

Mingi and Yeosang nodded and waved goodbye to the other and kept walking.

The two walked in silence for about a minute before Mingi spoke up.

“So...San told me you have anxiety. I don’t know if that was supposed to be a secret or something, but I’m just wondering if he was right or not,” Mingi said hesitantly.

Yeosang slowed his walking to a stop and looked up at the taller.

“Yeah, I do. It’s not exactly a secret. I just don’t talk about it a lot,” Yeosang explained, his heart skipping a small beat.

He didn’t know why he always got anxious when he talked about something like that that was a part of him.

“Okay. Awesome. I just...wasn’t sure how to ask and I wanted to know more about you,” Mingi said, sounding a bit nervous.

Yeosang let out a little chuckle and reached out to pat Mingi’s arm.

“You’re good, Mingi. I’m glad you know now, but this doesn’t mean you have to walk around me like you’re on eggshells, okay?”

Mingi nodded enthusiastically and gave the older a bright smile.

They continued to walk towards Yeosang’s dorm, making some small talk for several minutes before they were interrupted again.

“Yeosang!!!”

The mentioned man whipped around and was immediately wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

“I was worried when you didn’t text me back! Where were you?” Jongho asked, pushing away from Yeosang lightly to let the older speak.

Mingi was just off to the side laughing lightly at the youngest’s antics.

“O-oh...I slept in,” Yeosang explained nervously.

Jongho was an awesome person, but when it came to Yeosang, he was very protective for some reason and Yeosang didn’t know why.

“Weren’t you the one that told San and Mingi to check on me?” Yeosang asked, a little confused.

Jongho paused for a second, his eyes flickering from Yeosang to Mingi.

“Yeah...I was,” He said hesitantly, “You just never texted me back. If you need to copy down my notes, I can meet with you sometime to do that.”

Yeosang nodded, “That sounds good. I’m meeting with Wooyoung later to get the psychology notes I missed today.”

There was a shared look of worry passed between Mingi and Jongho that Yeosang missed.

“You little rebel. Skipping a day of classes,” Jongho teased, making light of the situation.

Yeosang hit him playfully on the shoulder. “Just because my brain needs recovery time and yours doesn’t, doesn’t mean you can say anything about it,” He said with a smirk.

Jongho pursed his lips, “You right.”

Yeosang chuckled. 

Mingi was just watching all of this happen from his spot on the sidewalk with a smile on his face.


	19. SeongJoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa worries for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for this.
> 
> I didn't mean for it to get angstier.
> 
> I hope you enjoy though!!!
> 
> (turned in a very BS paper yesterday. Good times.)

Hongjoong set his phone down next to him on the couch of his and Seonghwa’s shared apartment with a sigh.

Seonghwa turned from the kitchen to the younger man with a raised eyebrow. “What? What was the exasperated sigh for?” he asked.

Hongjoong tilted his head so he could see his boyfriend. The older man was looking at him, tilting his head in confusion.

“You know how Jongho was telling us that Wooyoung did a stupid?” Hongjoong asked. 

Seonghwa nodded, “And this time Wooyoung actually admitted it was stupid. Which is weird. What does that have to do with your existential sighs?”

Hongjoong turned his head back facing forward, “Wooyoung sent me a screenshot of what happened. He really did mess up. He was asking me how to apologize to Yeosang.”

Seonghwa made an ‘ah’ sound and moved to sit down by Hongjoong.

“I’m not the best at knowing how to apologize, Hwa. What if I gave him the wrong advice?” Hongjoong asked, worrying evident in his voice.

Seonghwa wrapped an arm around the younger and pulled him close so he was leaning on his shoulder.

“I bet you gave really good advice. Try not to worry so much,” Seonghwa placed a soft kiss on the top of Hongjoong’s head, “If you want, I can look at the text to validate you.”

Hongjoong chuckled, “I don’t need validation.”

Seonghwa let out a small laugh, “Yes you do, and you know it.”

Hongjoong playfully slapped Seonghwa’s thigh. He then reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and opening the chat between him and Wooyoung.

“You can see it though. He might want a second opinion.”

Seonghwa reached and grabbed the phone from Hongjoong’s hand. He read over what was sent, smiling sadly to himself.

“Wow, the trademark best friends for six years really said that to each other. You said the right thing though, don’t worry.”

Seonghwa almost handed back Hongjoong’s phone before he heard a sniffle come from the younger.

He quickly lifted Hongjoong’s head off of his shoulder and placed his hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

“Hey,” he said softly, “Don’t cry, baby, don’t cry. It’ll be okay.”

Hongjoong weakly placed his hands on top of Seonghwa’s bigger ones and sniffled again.

“S-sorry,” He whispered.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I’m glad you’re letting yourself cry. It’s bad to hold it in,” Seonghwa paused, tilting his head as a thought struck him, “This isn’t the only thing bothering you, is it?”

Hongjoong glanced up to Seonghwa’s eyes through tears and shook his head.

“Do you want to tell me now?” Seonghwa asked, running a hand along the back of Hongjoong’s neck and shoulder.

Hongjoong shook his head again.

Seonghwa gave him a sad smile. “Tell me when you’re ready, okay?” he asked.

Hongjoong nodded and moved to wrap his arms around Seonghwa’s middle, burying his face into the older’s chest.

Seonghwa wrapped his arms around him and held his head with one hand, petting it gently.

Things really seemed to be going down hill for all of them pretty fast.


	20. Cleanse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things must be cleansed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in this group chat called clown city. We have some pretty great conversations in there.
> 
> I may add some of my favorite Clown City moments into the fic. So have fun guessing what has actually happened in real life or what I came up with.
> 
> Also, I have an exam in a couple hours. 
> 
> Wish me luck!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yeosang waved goodbye to Mingi and Jongho as he opened the door to his dorm.

He stepped inside and heard Mingi yell “We love you, Sangie!” just as he closed the door.

He chuckled to himself and moved to sit down on the couch in the main little area.

Dowoon came out of his room and said hi, just to say goodbye a second later when he left to go to another class he probably had.

Yeosang was feeling a lot better after he went out with his friends.

Maybe he wasn’t so lonely after all.

It might’ve just been a bad weekend for him.

Yeosang got up and moved to his room. The curtain was still shut and the room was almost pitch black.

The building really had blackout curtains and it was amazing for when you needed to take a nap and the sun was shining right through. However, unplanned naps with closed curtains were very confusing. One second you’re scrolling through your phone after a long day of classes at about one in the afternoon, the next you wake up and think it’s night time because of the lighting.

Yeosang knew from experience.

He turned on his light and looked around at the disaster before him.

Dirty clothes were everywhere and there were several empty ramen cups on the floor.

Yeosang frowned at the sight and let out a sigh.

“Time to cleanse the pigsty.”

\---------------------------------------------------

**SeongSang**

  
  


**[2:15 p.m.]**

  
  


**SANG:** _ MOM _

  
  


**SANG:** _ MOTHER _ _   
_ _   
  
_

**Seong:** _ Yeosangie _

  
  


**Seong:** _ How are you? _

  
  


**Seong:** _ What’s up? _

  
  


**SANG:** _ [image attached] _

  
  


**SANG:** _ TADA!!! _

  
  


**SANG:** _ I cleaned my room for once! _

  
  


**SANG:** _ Are you proud of me? _

  
  


**Seong:** _ I’m so proud of you! _

  
  


**Seong:** _ Want me to show Hongjoong? _

  
  


**SANG:** _ He won’t appreciate it as much because he’s also a messy person. _

  
  


**SANG:** _ You’re the cleanest person I know though. So I know you’d appreciate this. _

  
  


**Seong:** _ Hongjoong would be just as proud. _

  
  


**SANG:** _ If you want to show him, you can. I don’t mind, or anything. _

  
  


**Seong:** _ Cool :) _

  
  


**SANG:** _ Who still uses emoticons like that? _

  
  


**SANG:** _ They’re vaguely threatening. _

  
  


**SANG:** _ I feel threatened. _

  
  


**Seong:** _ :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) _

  
  


**Seong:** _ As you should. _

  
  


**Seong:** _ Hongjoong says he’s proud of you too! _

  
  


**SANG:** _ Aww, thanks dad! _

  
  


**Seong:** _ He said you’re welcome. _

  
  


Yeosang chuckled to himself as he laid down on his newly made bed. 

This atmosphere seemed so much different from early.

Same space, different feeling.

Yeosang was sure this was better, even if he did like sleeping.

He laid there contently with a smile on his face.

All while a small bit of anxiety ate away at his stomach with the lingering thought of meeting with Wooyoung.


	21. Nervous? Same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung's pacing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write an English essay rn, but I'm really bad at paying attention.
> 
> So, this is my break time. 
> 
> Things are gonna happen soon for the boys. Be ready.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Wooyoung paced around his room, trying to go through how he should apologize to Yeosang.

He knew he was probably overthinking it a bit too much, but he couldn’t help it.

He really didn’t want Yeosang to keep being sad because of him. It’s only happened a couple of times before, but never this bad.

Hongjoong was probably right about Yeosang understanding...right?

Wooyoung plopped down onto his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

He really hoped this would turn out okay.

He just had to do it and get it over with.

Is this how Yeosang feels all the time?

It’s probably a hundred times worse.

Wooyoung never found out from San or Mingi how it went with Yeosang other than what San had texted him. Was Yeosang happier?

Wooyoung really hoped so.

He shook his head and pulled up the texts between him and Yeosang.

  
  


**_TWO BROS (*Insert Vine*)_ **

  
  


**[3:07 p.m.]**

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ hey _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ are you free at 6??? _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Yeah, that works for me. _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Where are you wanting to meet? _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ um… _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ i didn’t think id get this far _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ you already wrnt to one of the cafes yeah??? _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Yes...why? _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ lets go to the ice cream shot and do stuff there _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ I’m cool with that. _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Do you just want to meet over there? Or meet at one of our rooms and walk over? _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ ill come and pick you up _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Sounds good _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Let me know when you’re coming. _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ will do!!! _

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ text ya later _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Yeah, later. _

  
  


Maybe Wooyoung was just overthinking it, but Yeosang sounded realy unenthusiastic about the whole thing that was going to go down.

Then again, it was over text, so it was probably just him over thinking it.

Wooyoung let out a fairly large sigh and threw the rest of himself down onto his bed, only to hit his head on the wall.

Perfect.


	22. YUNGI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi asks Yunho for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday!!!
> 
> I stayed up until 2 am the night before after a sports practice to study for an exam that I totally butchered. Then I accidentally took a three hour nap. I was so drained, I couldn't think right.
> 
> I damaged our shared brain cell and it wasn't working after that.
> 
> Anywho, I'll update another chapter tonight. Get ready *wink wink*
> 
> Enjoy some Yungi crumbs!

**The PB to my J**

  
  


**[4:37 p.m.]**

  
  


**Gi:** _ Yunho? _

  
  


**Yun:** _ yeah??? _

  
  


**Gi:** _ Should I be worried about Wooyoung and Yeosang? _

  
  


**Yun:** _ i dont know exactly what happened earlier _

  
  


**Yun:** _ theyre usualy really good at figuring their own poroblems out _

  
  


**Yun:** _ i dont think you need to worry _

  
  


**Yun:** _ this is between those two anyways _

  
  


**Gi:** _ I know, but I just can’t help but worry for them. _

  
  


**Gi:** _ I just met them recently and became friends with them. _

  
  


**Gi:** _ I don’t want to lose friends so easily again. _

  
  


**Yun:** _ hey _

  
  


**Yun:** _ itll be okay _

  
  


**Yun:** _ do you want to hang out for the night while they figure it out??? _

  
  


**Gi:** _ It’s a school night. _

  
  


**Yun:** _ we do this all the time mingi _

  
  


**Yun:** _ you seem like you need a destressor _

  
  


**Gi:** _ … _

  
  


**Yun:** _ NOT THAT KIND OF DESTRSSOR YOU NASTY!!!! _

  
  


**Gi:** _ I didn’t even say anything. _

  
  


**Yun:** _ it seemed implied _

  
  


**Gi:** _ I’ll come over. _

  
  


**Gi:** _ But I’m going to bring some homework over. _

  
  


**Yun:** _ sounds good!!! _

  
  


**Yun:** _ want me ti get chicken??? _

  
  


**Gi:** _ That’s too much money for you. _

  
  


**Gi:** _ I’ll bring some money to pay you back if you do. _

  
  


**Yun:** _ heads up _

  
  


**Yun:** _ jongho is still here _

  
  


**Yun:** _ so hes gonnahang out with us too _

  
  


**Yun:** _ most likely doing homework though _

  
  


**Gi:** _ That’s cool!  _

  
  


**Gi:** _ I like hanging out wiht Jongho! _

  
  


**Gi:** _ With* _

  
  


**Yun:** _ sounds good _

  
  


**Yun:** _ ill see you in a couple minutes then yeah??? _

  
  


**Gi:** _ You know it! _


	23. Sorry Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* I regret nothing *cough*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. A lot of sorrys will end up being said, right now by me.
> 
> So sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (This one's a little longer)

Wooyoung hiked his little drawstring bag up his shoulder. All it had in it was his psychology notebook for Yeosang to copy notes from.

He made sure to grab his wallet and make sure there was still some money in it so he could buy Yeosang some ice cream to help make up for his mistake.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and pulled his phone out to message Yeosang he was on his way.

  
  


**_TWO BROS (*Insert Vine*)_ **

  
  


**[5:56 p.m.]**

  
  


**WOO!!!:** _ im coming over _

  
  


**CHICKEN:** _ Cool, I’ll be ready. _

  
  


Wooyoung sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening and walked out of his dorm and down towards Yeosang’s.

He knocked on the other’s door and waited nervously for him to answer.

He honestly wouldn’t blame Yeosang if he wanted to cancel. 

He could’ve easily sent Yeosang pictures of his notes to copy down, but he did agree to meet. Maybe it would be fine.

The door creaked open to a tired looking Yeosang.

Wooyoung gulped. “You ready?” He asked nervously.

Yeosang nodded , grabbed a little bag and ran a hand through his hair.

Wooyoung thought Yeosang looked attractive when he did that, even if he was tired. He never failed to tell the other that he was an attractive guy. Today he failed though. It probably wasn’t the best time to say it.

Yeosang stepped out into the hall and closed his door behind him.

“Let’s go,” he said, snapping Wooyoung out of his thoughts.

They walked in silence all the way to the university’s creamery that was only a couple minutes walk from their dorms.

Wooyoung was still trying to think of a way to bring up the situation, but he kept coming up short, especially when he would look at Yeosang to speak when he thought he had something. The sight of the older man made Wooyoung’s stomach turn.

If this is how Yeosang felt normally, he probably felt like dying right then.

The two stopped right outside the creamery doors and Wooyoung coughed to grab his best friend’s attention.

“I’m gonna pay for your ice cream. Get what you want,” he said.

Yeosang pursed his lips and nodded as he walked into the store.

Wooyoung followed closely behind, brain spinning with worry.

Yeosang settled for a double scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle bowl. Wooyoung just got a single scoop of orange sherbet in a cup. 

Wooyoung paid for the ice cream and the two found a nice corner booth in the creamery and silently sat down. 

Wooyoung pulled out his notebook and set it on the table, turning to his notes from earlier and slid it towards Yeosang.

The other just gave him an incredulous look and took the notebook after sticking his spoon in his ice cream.

He pulled out a pen and began copying down the notes.

Wooyoung just kind of played with his ice cream and snuck glances at Yeosang as he wrote.

After what seemed like the billionth time, Yeosang let out a sigh, set his pen down and pushed his notes to the side.

Wooyoung’s gaze shot up and he accidentally made eye contact with Yeosang.

“So…” Yeosang started.

“So…” Wooyoung repeated, his voice taking on a defeated tone.

Yeosang scooped some ice cream and stared at Wooyoung.

Wooyoung lowered his gaze. He couldn’t think of the right way to apologize. He was really hoping that the look he had on his face showed how guilty he felt.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he needed to say.

“Yeosang I-” “Woo, I rea-”

The two spoke at the same time, catching them both off guard.

Wooyoung smirked with a small chuckle while the corners of Yeosang’s lips turned upward slightly.

“Sorry about that,” Wooyoung said.

“No, I’m sorry,” Yeosang responded.

Wooyoung looked away and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I’ll start. Is that okay?” Wooyoung asked.

He turned back to look at Yeosang and saw the other nod in agreement.

Wooyoung cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. He slowly made eye contact with Yeosang and began to speak.

“Yeosang, I’m really, really s-”

A text tone sounded from both of the boys’ phones that were both face down on the table.

They looked at each other and then at their phones and picked them up at the same time to see what message they both got.

  
  


**Me and the Boys Looking for BEANS**

  
  


**[6:17 p.m.]**

  
  


**Minki:** _ Guys! _

  
  


**Minki:** _ We just got in a crash! _

  
  


Wooyoung saw the first two messages and his eyes went wide in shock.

Mingi wasn’t the kind of person to joke about something like that, but then again, they haven’t known him for too long.

He looked up to see if Yeosang saw and was surprised when he saw a pair of glistening looking back at him.


	24. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just wanted to go to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops chapter*
> 
> "I'm sorry. Enjoy!"
> 
> *Hides*

Mingi let out a sigh as he finally finished his homework that was due in two days. He actually liked being ahead, contrary to popular belief.

He looked at Yunho, who was probably texting on his phone, and Jongho, who was reading a big textbook for biology.

The three had been hanging out for a couple hours, mostly just working on homework and eating some chicken that yunho had bought (the older man wouldn’t accept Mingi’s money, so Mingi hid it in his room).

Mingi was too busy looking at the apartment and taking it in when Jongho decided to loudly close his textbook.

“I’m done with that for tonight!”

Mingi chuckled and Yunho smirked from where he sat.

“I just finished,” Mingi said.

Yunho clapped his hands. “Great! Let’s go hang out at a park. I’m bored,” he said enthusiastically.

“I’m down,” Jongho said. 

Mingi looked at Yunho and nodded, causing the older to smile.

“Sweet! Let’s go!”

The three took off to go to Yunho’s car.

The only one’s in their group who had cars were Yunho, Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Well, Seonghwa’s was a motorcycle.

They all hopped inside Yunho’s older whiter sedan and started driving towards a nearby park.

Mingi didn’t really like anyone else driving except for him, but Yunho always obeyed the speed limit and rules of the road, even when the music was blaring and people were shouting. So Mingi trusted him.

They were stopped at an intersection waiting for the light to turn back to green.

The speed limit for all directions of traffic was 35 miles per hour.

Yunho was the driver, Mingi was in the passenger seat and Jongho was in the back middle seat. They all had their seat belts on because Yunho was adamant about that.

Once the light turned green, Yunho started to make their way through the intersection. Jongho was in the back seat belting out “Into the Unknown” from Frozen 2, with Mingi trying to sing as well, using his phone as a pretend mic.

When they were about halfway through the intersection, Mingi heard a loud crash that sounded too close and a split second later his body was trying to break free from his seat belt, making him squeeze his eyes shut. 

After what seemed like an eternity of being thrown around in his seat, the movement finally stopped.

Mingi’s breathing was going a lot faster than he wanted.

He could smell burnt rubber and metal. 

He slowly peeled his eyes open and saw that they were no longer facing the direction they were originally going. 

Mingi blinked a few times to take in his surroundings.

He registered that his neck hurt quite a bit, but it wasn’t bone pain. Just muscle.

_ “Did we just get into a crash?”  _ Mingi asked himself.

He quickly turned his head, causing his neck to hurt a bit, to see if the others were okay.

Yunho’s chin was touching his chest and Mingi noticed he looked unconscious. 

“Y-yunho?!” Mingi said in a panic. The older still seemed to be breathing, so that was good.

Mingi’s breathing picked up and he quickly turned in his seat (that hurt quite a bit) to see if Jongho was okay.

“Jongho? Jongho?!” 

There was some grumbling coming from the boy in the back, which made Mingi feel relieved.

“...Ow…”

“Jongho, are you okay?”

“I...just said ow…”

Mingi almost chuckled to himself, but the situation didn’t seem to let his brain complete the action.

Mingi tried to unbuckle his seat belt, but his hands were shaking too much to let him.

After several minutes of trying to control his breathing, Mingi heard some sirens and saw flashing lights approaching.

“Thank goodness,” he whispered to himself, letting a tear fall down his cheek.


	25. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others quickly make their way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys angry with me?
> 
> Please don't be. It's just for plot.
> 
> It'll be okay!
> 
> N E ways
> 
> Here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wooyoung and Yeosang didn’t bother finishing their ice cream. They just threw it in the trash can and bolted out the door.

San told them that he and Hongjoong was waiting in the parking of their dorm building for them. Seonghwa was already riding over to the hospital.

The two sprinted as fast as they could and got to the building within two minutes.

They quickly jumped into Hongjoong’s car and Hongjoong took off.

He still made sure he was being a cautious driver, but he was obviously driving faster than the speed limit.

Once they got to the hospital and jumped out of the car, Hongjoong texted Seonghwa to see where they were.

Seonghwa told them what floor and wing. Hongjoong relayed the information and the four moved as quickly as they were allowed to.

They made their way up the elevator to the floor that the others were supposed to be on and made it to Seonghwa.

Hongjoong ran up to his boyfriend with tears in his eyes and hugged the older.

“Hey, they’re okay, Joong. They’re okay,” Seonghwa comforted.

Hongjoong sniffled. “I’m glad,” he said, his voice muffled in Seonghwa’s shirt.

San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang all stood there, unsure what to do.

Seonghwa turned to them with a small smile on his face.

“They’re okay. Mingi just has whiplash and a couple scrapes and bruises. Jongho also has whiplash, but has a mild concussion, so we probably shouldn’t be super loud, okay?” He explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding and Seonghwa moved Hongjoong so his arm was wrapped around the shorter man’s waist, guiding him towards the room. The other three followed a little hesitantly.

“What about Yunho?” Yeosang asked before they got to the room, voice wavering.

“He’s definitely not going to die-”

“That doesn’t inspire confidence in me.”

Seonghwa sighed with a small smile. “He has a more severe concussion, several broken ribs, broken arm, and a fractured femur. The speed of the car that hit them wasn’t going over the speed limit, which is good, but still, getting hit by a car going thirty-five miles an hour can hurt quite a bit. He’ll be okay though,” he explained.

The others collectively let out a sigh of relief at the news. 

It was still shocking to hear, but at least it wasn’t worse.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong entered a room before the other three did. Yeosang almost felt too nervous to enter for some reason he didn’t know.

Probably just his anxiety acting up.

They entered into the sterile smelling room that had a couple beds, only one of which was occupied.

Yunho laid unconscious on his given bed with his arms hooked up to several different machines.

Mingi and Jongho were both sitting in seats next to Yunho’s bed. Jongho seemed to be resting his eyes and focusing on his breathing.

Yeosang was really tempted to shout Yunho’s name, but he knew that would disturb the peace.

He wasn’t so sure that San and Wooyoung would think that though.

“Guys!” Wooyoung shouted.

Mingi’s head shot up, and Jongho let out a loud groan while squeezing his eyes shut.

Wooyoung gasped. “I’m sorry!” He whispered.

Yunho seemed to stir in his bed, but he settled again and kept sleeping.

Seonghwa motioned for everyone to grab chairs from around the big room and bring them around.

Yeosang opted to stand because he thought his leg bouncing from the anxiety flowing through him would be more of a distraction than anything.

After everyone was situated, Hongjoong spoke up.

“So...how is everyone?”

Mingi let out a sad chuckle and Jongho smirked.

“I’m fine, my neck muscles hurt a lot though,” Mingi explained. San, who was sitting down next to him, placed a hand on his thigh and patted it.

“Jongho?” Hongjoong asked quietly.

The younger seemed like he was staring off at nothing with his head leaning against his hand. Yeosang was standing closer to the youngest, so he nudged his shoulder to snap him out of it.

Jongho had a square bandage about the size of a polaroid photo taped to a spot on his forehead, presumably where his head had hit the inside of the back door of the car. Also presumably where the concussion came from.

Jongho seemed to focus back in and looked at everyone else lazily.

“What was the question?”

Hongjoong gave him a small smile and repeated his question. 

“Um...concussion...whiplash? I think that’s it,” Jongho explained, his voice sounding exhausted.

Everyone nodded, not wanting to bother the youngest with questions anymore.

“My parents know and are fine with where I’m at right now. It wasn’t that bad for me,” Mingi began explaining, “Jongho’s parents said that as long as we’re taking care of him, he’ll be okay. So one of us is gonna have to stay at their apartment with them.”

At the mention of staying at the apartment, San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang all raised their hands, but were stopped short by Seonghwa.

“I know you all want to, but we can’t just have one person help. We’ll take turns, okay?”

Everyone nodded in agreement, Wooyoung and San somehow staying quiet.

“Anyways, Yunho’s parents are overseas right now. They said that as long as Yunho isn’t dying, then they don’t need to come and see him. He’s on morphine right now and will probably be dismissed from the hospital in a couple days so they can monitor him,” Mingi finished, hands running through his hair.

Yeosang felt bad for the younger. He just got to this college and just made friends, and he’s already in this situation. It was really stressful, that’s for sure.

Yeosang looked at Wooyoung, usually able to find comfort in his best friend, but after tonight’s failed attempt at fixing their problem, he didn’t think he could go to Wooyoung.

They really needed to fix this.

It’s not like Yeosang wasn’t already stressed enough.


	26. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong isn't feeling the greatest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are really mad at me aren't you? I'm sorry *nervous chuckle* prepare to hate me more.
> 
> Also, dang, over 150 kudos! Y'all are great! I love you so many!
> 
> TBH, I'm not the happiest with the way I tried to explain things in this chapter. I wanted it to be soft, but that may have not worked out the way I wanted it to.
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyways!!!

Hongjoong was sitting on the couch that was in Yunho and Jongho’s apartment. He and Seonghwa were in charge of watching the youngest for a couple hours.

Jongho was in his room sleeping. All they would have to do is make sure that Jongho gets pain medication when he needs it and to make him food and stuff.

They had to get in contact with all of his professors and his soccer coach to tell them what had happened. They had to give them the official police and medical reports to prove that it was actually something that happened and not just an excuse of a student not to go to class.

Yunho was still at the hospital and Mingi just decided to go to his classes, even though he had just as much of a right to not attend classes as Jongho did.

Hongjoong waited on the couch for Seonghwa to come back from giving Jongho some Ibuprofen.

He knew he worried too much about everyone else, but this situation was an example of exactly why he did.

Too much was happening around him and it made him feel helpless. He felt like he couldn’t do anything to help his friends and their problems.

Wooyoung and Yeosang still seemed tense with each other, Jongho had a concussion and couldn’t play soccer for a while, Mingi was probably pretty traumatized from the whole experience, and Yunho…

Yunho was in the dance company and he loved it. Being injured the way he currently was would make his mental state plumet. 

The thought of the younger being depressed made Hongjoong tear up a little bit.

Yunho did wake up last night, but he was barely coherent due to the morphine.

They weren’t really able to tell him that he wouldn’t be able to dance for a while.

The fact that he wouldn’t be able to dance and all of the legal things happening with the crash would put too much strain on Yunho’s mental state and make his grades drop and-

“Hongjoong? Why are you crying?”

Hongjoong looked up to meet Seonghwa’s concerned gaze with his tear-filled ones.

“Joong? Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He asked in a soft tone.

Hongjoong nodded and made grabby hands towards his boyfriend. Seonghwa moved to sit down next to him and wrapped both of his arms around him.

“What’s your beautiful brain thinking about?”

Hongjoong spilled everything he was concerned about and mulled over. By the end of his little rant, the tears were flowing freely.

Seonghwa hugged him tighter and planted several kisses to his head as Hongjoong buried his face deeper into Seonghwa’s chest.

“We’re all just a bunch of messed up young adults, aren’t we?” Seonghwa asked softly.

Hongjoong playfully smacked his arm. “You’re not messed up,” he said, voice muffled by fabric.

Seonghwa let out a soft chuckle, “We all are in our own ways. Yeosang has anxiety and probably depression, Wooyoung has insomnia, you have depression, San struggles with his sexuality, Yunho gets distracted easily because of his ADHD, Jongho isn’t the best at reading social cues, and I have problems with organizing my life, which leads to stress.”

He paused and pushed Hongjoong away to look at his eyes. Hongjoong looked away and muttered something.

“What was that?”

“Mingi said he doesn’t know what it’s like to have friends who like him as a friend. He’s always worried he’s gonna mess up this friendship we all have,” Hongjoong said softly, another tear falling.

“See? We all have things going on. We’re all messed up in our own way,” Seonghwa paused, running a hand through Hongjoong’s hair, “That’s what makes us human though. All of this will work out in the end. All of the struggles you’re feeling right now, they aren’t your’s to hold on to. So don’t think it’s all on you to make everyone’s lives better.”

“What are we gonna do though? If everyone’s still struggling, do you think we’ll drift apart?” Hongjoong asked in a small voice.

Seonghwa let out a sigh. “That might be bound to happen eventually, but I have faith in the boys that they’ll all want to help each other as much as they can right now,” He reassured.

He started again, “We’ll be okay. I just know it.”


	27. Poor Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandwich and fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a couple days. I had a rugby tournament in L.A. and didn't have any time to write even though we drove for 13 hours to get there and back. Good times.
> 
> I have Spring Break this week, so I'll be able to post a lot more and hopefully I can get Hongjoong's work in the 'Say My Name' series done and posted.
> 
> Get ready for a lot of stuff (hopefully)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yeosang was really having a day. 

He couldn’t really tell what kind of day, but it was a day.

He went to his classes (there were only two), and then went over to watch Jongho with Mingi since everyone else was busy.

Yeosang was definitely worried about his friends, yes, but his mind also kept turning back to his and Wooyoung’s “almost” conversation they had.

Was Wooyoung going to apologize? Were they going to figure out what was up with their friendship? Or would Wooyoung turn to Yeosang and say that he needed to get himself together?

While that is probably true (read: definitely true), Yeosang was really hoping the conversation wouldn’t turn out like that.

Wooyoung didn’t seem mad with him, so maybe…

Yeosang let out a sigh as he walked into Jongho’s room to check on him.

The younger was lying in his bed, sleeping on his right side. His mouth was set in a pout and the little bandage on his head stuck out like a sore thumb.

Yeosang smiled gently and moved to go wake Jongho up.

He shook the younger’s shoulder and whispered, “Hey, bud, can you wake up for me for a second?”

Jongho stirred in his spot and looked like he was trying to peel his eyes open.

“What?”

Yeosang gave him a small smile. “You hungry, thirsty, or in pain?” He asked the younger.

Jongho paused to think for a second then turned his eyes up to meet Yeosang’s.

“I’m a little hungry. Do we even have food here?” Jongho asked, making Yeosang chuckle.

“Yes, actually. Hongjoong was concerned when he saw that you guys didn’t have anything but ramen in your cupboards. So he went and bought you guys food.”

“Well, I was going to go to the store. But, you know, things happened,” Jongho explained, sitting up slowly.

Yeosang nodded, “Yeah, things did happen, but, Hongjoong also bought you your favorite expensive fruit that you never get to buy.”

At the mention of fruit, Jongho’s head whipped towards Yeosang almost comically, earning the younger a dull throb from his brain.

Yeosang let out a small laugh at Jongho’s small mistake.

“Let’s go, dude.”

Yeosang helped the younger up and the two walked into the living room area and saw Mingi chilling on the couch, staring at the ground. 

“Mingi, what’re you doing?” Jongho asked, plopping down next to the older.

Yeosang decided to let the two talk for a bit while he went and cut up some apples and mangoes for Jongho.

He put a bunch of the fruit on a plate and then grabbed another plate to make Jongho a sandwich. He didn’t know what the younger did, or did not like, so he just settled for basic roast beef, lettuce, and cheese sandwich, hoping that was good enough.

He brought the two plates out to the living room and saw Mingi still staring at the ground, but this time with the corners of his lips turned upwards as he listened to Jongho talk about a weird dream he had.

Yeosang almost didn’t want to ruin the moment the two were having, but the plates were bugging him.

He cleared his throat, grabbing the two’s attention.

“I bring food for Jongho. Mingi, do you want anything?”

Mingi thought for a second before he looked at Yeosang with a smirk. “Nah, I’m good for now. Thanks though.”

Yeosang nodded and moved to set the plates down in front of Jongho. The youngest immediately took the sandwich and began to munch on it.

Good choice, Yeosang.

Yeosang sat down on the other side of Mingi and patted his knee with his hand.

“How are you?”

Mingi shrugged, “Could be better.”

His tone wasn’t as bright and happy as normal and that worried Yeosang. That might be because of the situation, but he felt like there was a bigger reason.

“Wanna talk about it?” Yeosang asked.

Mingi shook his head and closed his eyes. “Maybe later, but not now,” his voice sounded a bit sad and it concerned Yeosang.

“Later then.” Mingi nodded and continued to talk to Jongho about weird dreams.

Yeosang didn’t doubt that the boys all had their own things going on in their lives. He knew they all did. He just didn’t know what it was most of the time.

They had all only known Mingi for a little bit, so they might not know what could be up with him.

Some people are really good at hiding things.

Yeosang didn’t want to think too much about it though.

  
  



	28. Morphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for morphine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> I really hope Jongho is okay, you know? The poor bean. I miss my bean.
> 
> I hope the tour goes well for the boys and they have fun despite the circumstances.
> 
> I hope Atiny can stop fighting on twitter. Like, goodness, calm down. I just want to watch cute videos of the boys and talk to my friends.
> 
> N E Ways
> 
> Enjoy this angsty chapter!

Yunho stared up at the ceiling.

He really wanted to cry, but his tears wouldn’t fall.

He knew that he might be being a little too dramatic, but also, he wouldn’t be able to dance for a long time. He knew that his broken leg was going to hinder him for a while.

He would’ve been fine with it if it wasn’t for the whole dance thing.

He was on the dance team.

He was a captain for crying out loud.

He couldn’t just...not dance.

It wasn’t just that. Dance was his life. It was the only thing his parents let him do himself.

The only thing he liked that they actually supported.

He was good at it.

Yunho knew that bad things did happen to people when they needed it to not happen, and people pushed through it and prospered.

But this was too much for him to handle at the moment.

He knew he had a pretty bad concussion. That alone would set him out of practice for weeks. 

But he also had broken ribs, a broken arm, and a fractured leg.

There was no way he’d be able to dance any time soon.

That thought alone made him want to curl up and die.

Seonghwa had brought Mingi over earlier and they told him what his professors had said in lieu of the news of the accident.

They were all really understanding, but it’s still college. 

He can’t really miss a ton of school, even though he’s really injured.

In a way, he was glad that he was hooked up to some morphine so he didn’t feel his pounding headache from all of the added stress of school assignments. It didn’t make him as loopy as he initially thought it would.

Yunho tried to think on the bright side like he usually did, but nothing was coming up that was good.

Everything was a mess.

Jongho wouldn’t be able to play soccer for a while because of the concussion.

Apparently Yeosang and Wooyoung still hadn’t made up for whatever fight they had.

Seonghwa had told Yunho how stressed Hongjoong was too. Which, in turn, stressed the eldest out.

And Mingi.

Poor Mingi.

The guy who just joined their little friend group. The guy who always tried so hard to be funny that Yunho found it endearing. The guy who Yunho met during dance practice. The guy who didn’t seem to talk to anyone because he was shy or nervous. The guy whose face lit up like the sun when Yunho approached him to say hi and talk to him. 

The guy who was now pressured with the fact that he had to sub for Yunho in the dance team until Yunho got better.

Yunho let out a sigh.

It was really late, and he should probably be resting as much as he can so he can leave the hospital quicker; but he couldn’t stop thinking about his friends. He couldn’t stop thinking about his classes. He couldn’t stop thinking about dance.

He knew stressing about things was going to hinder his healing process, but it was hard not to.

Maybe the guys could visit and lift his spirits tomorrow. His phone survived the crash, so he could text them, but the blue light from the phone might hurt his head or something.

He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

A small drop of water fell down his cheek.


	29. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of smiles seem to be fake nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for not posting yesterday either. I was helping my mom in her classroom and I didn't have time to write anything.
> 
> Tomorrow might be sketchy too because I have an assignment I have to work on for my Kinesiology class.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one is one that I basically have planned, so I might be able to write it quickly and post it. 
> 
> Wish me luck!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

San wasn’t doing too bad, in all honesty.

He felt bad comparing his life situations to his friends’, but he couldn’t help it.

For some reason, the things that happen to people he knows doesn’t seem to affect him as much as it does with everyone else.

He knew that Hongjoong tended to put everything on his shoulders, even though none of it is his responsibility.

San just...didn’t do that.

He knew everyone else’s problems and he felt bad for all of his friends, but it didn’t seem to have the same impact.

Was that weird?

He didn’t know. He didn’t really want to bring it up with anyone so he didn’t offend them or something.

San was going to the hospital with Hongjoong and Yeosang to see Yunho.

He knew that Yunho was going through a lot right now, and he might not want to have everyone see him in his condition, but San really wanted to know how his friend’s doing.

They saw Yunho and San could tell the tall man was trying his hardest to keep a smile on his face, but his eyes told him that he was faking it.

Yunho still had a concussion, but it wasn’t as bad as before. He just got really tired really easily.

The other boys left the hospital after only visiting for about half an hour. Yunho looked pretty tired. He would have to stay in the hospital for another two days and then he could probably go back to the dorms.

The boys walked out of the hospital doors and towards Hongjoong’s car and San felt his phone buzz.

He stopped and pulled it out of his pocket.

A frown came onto his face when he saw who it was from.

  
  


**Dad**

**Dad:** _ San, your mother is going to call you in several minutes. Be warned that she is going to ask you if you have a girlfriend yet and if you’re hanging out with those other boys who are in a romantic relationship with each other. _

**Dad:** _ I believe that’s all she will ask you about. Also how your schooling is going. _

  
  


San stared at the text for a second with a frown on his face.

“San?” He looked up to see Yeosang and Hongjoong looking at him from the car with curious expressions on their faces.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m coming.”

He hurried and typed out a small message to his dad.

  
  


**San:** _ Right. Thank you for the heads up. _

  
  


He let out a sigh and pocketed his phone. He began making his way towards the car and tried to keep a small smile on his face so he didn’t worry Hongjoong with something he didn’t need to worry about.

Yeosang got into the passenger seat and San started to get into the back seat when Hongjoong lightly grabbed his wrist.

San looked up at the older and saw Hongjoong giving him a look that asked “You okay?”

He just smiled at Hongjoong and nodded, “I’m good. Don’t worry about it.”

Hongjoong looked reluctant to let it go, but he did regardless. San was grateful. 

Hongjoong got into the driver’s seat and they took off back towards campus, more specifically, Jongho and Yunho’s dorm.

He wasn’t sure how long a couple minutes actually was to his mother, but he really hoped he didn’t get the call in front of everyone.


	30. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He HAD a nice spot on the couch. Then SOMEONE decided to make him move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get better soon! I promise!!!
> 
> MY spring break is almost over and I'm stressed about assignments I should've done earlier, but that's just life. It be like that in college.
> 
> Also, I didn't write as much as I wanted to.
> 
> N E Ways
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! We're getting to a part that might be sad and touchy for some.
> 
> Enjoy though!!!

Yeosang was tired.

That wasn’t really unusual for him, but he felt more tired than normal.

He even got enough hours of sleep (he considers six a good amount).

Yet he was still dead tired and decided to crash on Jongho’s couch when Hongjoong drove them back to “2Ho’s” dorm.

Jongho was feeling much better, but was still supposed to take some painkillers and he couldn’t be in super loud places yet.

This was good.

The youngest’s soccer coach was really understanding and worked with him. Jongho will have to work harder when he can get back to practice, but he’ll still be good for playing once he’s done concussion testing.

Yeosang had noticed San stop and pull out his phone when they left the hospital. The other’s face gave away that he was disappointed or something and Yeosang kind of wanted to know what it was, but he didn’t want to intrude and seem nosy.

Hongjoong seemed to ask San something before the two got into the car, but Yeosang didn’t hear.

It wasn’t any of his business though.

Right?

He always felt the need to get involved in his friend’s situations, but he knew that they found it annoying. Or he assumed that, at least.

Yeosang had plopped down onto the couch in the living room and almost immediately fell asleep. 

He would’ve if it wasn’t for Jongho sitting on one of his legs.

Yeosang grumbled in protest and the younger just continued to sit.

“Yeosang, socialize with me. I’m bored,” Jongho pouted.

Yeosang grumbled. “I can’t if you’re on my leg,” he said, voice muffled in the couch cushions.

“Fine, fine.” Jongho stood up and Yeosang righted himself.

Jongho sat down right next to him and ended up laying his head on Yeosang’s thigh and draping his legs across the rest of the couch.

“So you made me get up just so you could lay on me?”

Jongho nodded with pouty lips.

Yeosang smiled and let out a chuckle. “Fair enough, but only because you’re still slightly concussed,” he mused.

“I’m not  _ that  _ concussed.”

“Then I can push you off of me?”

Jongho’s face lit up in a small panic, but then settled with a smirk. “I doubt your weak arms would be able to move me,” the younger joked.

“I’m really tempted to. Just to spite you.”

Jongho nodded, “That’s fair. I’m comfy though, please don’t move. You’re the only one who lets me do this.”

Yeosang smiled down at the younger. “As long as you admit I’m your favorite,” he suggested.

Jongho seemed to think for a second then nodded. “Deal, you’re my favorite.”

The two laughed as Hongjoong walked into the room with a soda bottle and a water bottle. Yeosang guessed the water bottle was for Jongo because the younger didn’t drink soda for soccer and he didn’t like sweet things.

“I have the soda. San is grabbing plates for the pizza. The others should be here soon,” Hongjoong explained, tossing the water bottle onto Jongho’s stomach.

Yeosang froze for a second at the mention of the others. He and Wooyoung still hadn’t exactly made up. He knew they really needed to though. It was straining their friendship and Yeosang just wanted and needed his best friend back. Maybe they could talk tonight. Hopefully they could.

San walked into the living room with the three pizza boxes they picked up on the way.

“We are going to have to do this again when Yunho gets out of the hospital,” he pointed out, placing the pizza boxes and paper plates on the coffee table.

“Obviously!” Jongho semi-shouted from his spot.

Yeosang smiled then looked up at San, making eye contact. The other quickly averted his gaze and looked back down at the pizza.

Yeosang raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why’d San do that? He didn’t usually avoid eye contact like that. He would play it off.

Maybe something was up earlier and still is.

Yeosang was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. It sounded too much like a Wooyoung knock not to be him.

He chuckled to himself.

He really hoped they could figure things out soon.

He really missed his best friend.


	31. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension could be cut with safety scissors (or a knife. Your preference.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, I was worried about an assignment last night, so I didn't post. Terribly sorry.
> 
> Next chapter is sure gonna be something, so be ready and don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> If y'all have anything to say, I love comments! I crave validation XD
> 
> N E ways
> 
> I hope you enjoy this shorter one!

Wooyoung felt really awkward being there with Yeosang. 

Even though it should be normal with all of his other friends there (except Yunho), Things just felt tense between the two.

He didn’t doubt that the others could feel it as well. It was almost like you could cut it with a knife.

Or some safety scissors. You can’t be too careful.

They all sat on the couch and surrounding floor trying to decide what movie to watch, even though it was a school night.

But it was college, so oh well, not like Wooyoung slept a lot anyways.

They all sat and bickered, occasionally getting shushed by Jongho (who was still concussed), but Wooyoung kept quiet.

Usually he was one of the louder ones, but he kept on thinking too much about everything. Most of the time that was a problem when he tried to go to sleep, not during the day.

Yeosang was also fairly quiet, with Jongho still lying on his lap.

Wooyoung kept looking over to see if Yeosang was doing anything, but he only caught the other’s gaze a couple times and it was awkward.

This went on for several more minutes until Hongjoong shushed everyone and asked Jongho what they should watch.

“Well...I’m probably gonna fall asleep anyways, so don’t watch Avengers until I’m better. Besides, Yunho’s gonna want to watch those movies when he gets back,” The youngest explained.

Everyone sat and thought for a second before simultaneously agreeing to watch COCO instead.

Jongho said he was okay with that.

They all got into comfortable positions as Seonghwa started the movie.

Wooyoung was on the ground, pretty close to Yeosang, so he might be able to talk to him during the previews or something.

He just wanted to get it over with.

He pulled out his phone, about to text Yeosang to see if they could talk now, but Hongjoong went around and took all of their phones before he could do so.

“No phones tonight. Socialize with each other,” he said happily, even though no one, not even Seonghwa, was happy about their phones being taken away.

“I was gonna socialize…” Wooyoung grumbled underneath his breath.

“What was that, Woo?” San asked from next to him.

“I said, that deserves a big prize,” he said a bit louder, “Hongjoong should get a prize for taking our phones aw- OW!”

Wooyoung was interrupted by Hongjoong slapping his leg as he walked past.

He was really tempted to slap the other’s leg back, but he was cut off by a ringtone.

San’s head perked up and he stood up really quickly to grab his phone.

Wooyoung watched as San was about to grab it from Hongjoong, but Hongjoong moved away right as he reached.

“Nope. No phones.”

“But what if it’s something important?” San asked, almost desperately.

That worried Wooyoung a bit. San never acted like that.

He might’ve been acting differently all night, but Wooyoung was too focused on Yeosang to notice anything off.

The phone stopped ringing.

“What could be so important, San?” Hongjoong asked, “If it’s important, they’ll leave you a message.”

Seonghwa’s expression seemed to become concerned. “Joong, just give it back to him. Maybe its-”

The ringtone started again.

San looked even more panicked.

Hongjoong’s face went from playful to slightly worried when he looked at the ringing phone and he quickly gave the younger his phone.

Wooyoung watched all of this happen from his spot on the ground and tensed when San answered.

“Hello?”

There were a couple seconds of silence.

Then a panicked look on San’s face.

“Hi mom.”


	32. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls aren't the greatest thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this.
> 
> Please don't hurt me
> 
> This is really angsty and I'm really sorry.
> 
> Comfort will come!
> 
> Also, THANKS FOR 180 KUDOS!!! THAT'S SO HECKING AWESOME!!!
> 
> N E ways
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi mom,” San said, his voice wavering slightly.

He really didn’t want to have to deal with this in front of his friends, so he started heading towards the door, but one glance at Wooyoung stopped him in his tracks.

If things went bad, they could help him feel better.

Right?

_ “San, I’m calling you to see how you’ve been holding up since the last time I called you. Care to share?”  _ His mother said in a sweet tone that San could tell was fake.

San sent a nervous look towards his friends, who all sat in silence. Mingi looked really confused from where he sat. He hadn’t had to deal with San’s mom at all yet, and San really wanted to keep it that way, but it looked like that wouldn’t happen.

“I’m doing well. My classes are going fairly well. My only lower grade is in Biology, and it’s only because it’s the start of the semester and I was unprepared. I know how to get my grade up though, so don’t worry,” San explained as best as he could. He really hoped that was all she was asking about, but San’s father did tell him she would ask about...other things.

His mother let out a sigh on the other end.  _ “That’s great and all, I’m glad, but I’m wondering more about your personal life. Do you have a girlfriend yet?” _

San sucked in a breath. He really hoped the others couldn’t hear what his mom was saying.

“N-no, I don’t. I’m focusing on schooling right now. I want to look for a partner when I’m more financially secure.” He realized what he had said a little too late.

_ “You mean just a girlfriend, don’t you?”  _ His mom questioned, sounding vaguely threatening.

San gulped, his breath was becoming a little quicker, but he tried to calm himself down.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant. Sorry about that, it just slipped. There are so many couples on campus that I can’t just say boyfriend or girlfriend, you know?” He tried to cover as best as he could.

He glanced over at Hongjoong and Seonghwa with a worried look. 

The two were sitting and listening intently. Seonghwa had a kind smile on his face and Hongjoong looked like he wanted to start yelling at San’s mother. That definitely wouldn’t help their case.

_ “I see. Speaking of that issue: Are you still hanging out with those two...boyfriends you used to be friends with?”  _ She asked with venom in her voice.

San looked at Hongjoong and Seonghwa in a panic. He didn’t know if they would be offended or anything. The two nodded, giving San some relief, but he still didn’t want to completely ignore their presence.

“I still see them around. I’m still nice to them. Just because they’re different doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be nice, right? You used to teach me that all the time,” San ventured to say.

His mother let out a breathy laugh,  _ “You really know how to try and please everyone, don’t you?” _

San froze. 

He saw the others perk up too.

“W-what? What do you mean?”

_ “One of my good friends was visiting her daughter on campus. You know Hyejin, right?”  _ San muttered a confirmation,  _ “Well, she said that she saw you hanging out with some friends. She sent me a picture too. You were with the same boys that you had in your Instagram post. The ones who are homosexual,”  _ she started.

San started to panic more.

“M-mom, I-”

_ “Guess who else I saw recently?” _

San frowned, “Who?”

_ “Your old friend Beomsoo. You know what he asked me?” _

San gulped, “What did he ask you?” His throat felt raw.

_ “The first thing he asked me was if you had a boyfriend yet.” _

Time seemed to stop for San. 

He had told Beom that he wasn’t sure if he was straight or not, and said that he did find guys attractive. He told him that in confidence. 

Beomsoo himself was bi, so San thought that even though they fought and aren’t really friends anymore, He thought that Beom would respect him not having come out to his parents yet.

Apparently not.

“O-oh, did he?” San asked hesitantly. His heart rate started to pick up.

_ “Be honest with me, San. Are you still hanging out with those boys?”  _ His mother asked, tone venomous.

San hesitated, but answered anyway. “Yes, I am.”

_ “Are you currently in a relationship?”  _ She asked.

San’s vision became blurry from unshed tears. He had forgotten that he wasn’t the only one in the room and began to panic more. 

He glanced at Wooyoung and tried to choke back a small sob.

“No...I’m not. I’m really not.”

_ “Well, at least you’re doing one thing right?”  _

San’s eyes widened and his tears fell. He didn’t let out a sound though.

_ “Don’t hang out with those boys anymore if you want us to still support you. And never,  _ ever _ , get into a relationship with another man, okay sweetie?”  _ She commanded him. The use of the little pet name made San want to throw up.

“...okay…” he said softly, trying his hardest not to cry.

_ “Good. Love you! Have a good night!” _

“...night…”

She hung up and San was left with tears falling down his face.

He slowly lowered his phone and looked up to meet Seonghwa’s eyes. They looked like they were full of pity. 

San hated it.

He looked over to Wooyoung.

The boy’s eyes were wide with worry. He looked like he wanted to help in some way, but San couldn’t stand it.

His breathing was becoming too erratic and his heart seemed to be beating out of his chest.

He took a couple steps backwards as Wooyoung stood up.

He was shaking.

“Sannie?” San whipped his head back towards Seonghwa and his pitying look was what set him over the edge.

He turned around and sprinted towards the front door. He dropped his phone onto the counter and quickly slid his shoes on.

“San!” Wooyoung called from behind him.

San didn’t care at that moment. He had to get away.

He threw the door open and sprinted out of the building.

He didn’t look back as the others called after him. He just ran.

He just had to get away.


	33. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away from your problems to a park at night might not be the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary makes it sound super bad.
> 
> It's not THAT bad.
> 
> Here's the chapter though.
> 
> I'm really sad rn because my school just cancelled all activities (that means rugby) and told us not to travel. That means we can't even practice anymore or hold tournaments or travel to tournaments and I'm sad because rugby is my life atm.
> 
> I sad.
> 
> but it be like that sometimes.
> 
> N E Ways
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (I swear this will have more texting eventually)

Mingi was shocked at what had just occurred.

San was on a call with his mother one second. The next he was booking it out the door with tears running down his face.

Wooyoung was already standing and ready to go after him, but Hongjoong grabbed his arm and gave him a look. 

“Not you, Woo,” Hongjoong said, holding him back as best as he could.

Seonghwa didn’t go after San either. Were they just supposed to leave San on his own? 

Mingi didn’t like that at all.

Yeosang looked like he was about to pop up and shove Jongho aside just so he could go after San, but Seonghwa interrupted his actions before he could do anything.

“Mingi,” he started, catching Mingi off-guard, “You should go after him. He does need someone right now, but not…” he looked over to where Wooyoung was still struggling in Hongjoong’s hold.

Mingi gulped.

He was never close enough with any of his friends that he had to console them or anything.

This would be a new experience for him.

He didn’t want to mess up, but how else was he supposed to get experience?

“Okay, I’ll go,” Mingi agreed, earning him a smile from Seonghwa and a nod towards the door.

“Get going. We don’t want to lose track of him. He usually heads towards the park near here,” The oldest explained.

Mingi nodded and stood up, quickly making his way towards the door.

“Why does he get to go?” Wooyoung asked, almost angrily.

Mingi noticed Jongho squeezing his eyes shut and Yeosang running his hand through the youngest’s hair to comfort him. Yeosang looked slightly angry at Wooyoung, if the look he was giving his friend was anything to go by.

All of this commotion was probably hurting Jongho’s head a lot.

Mingi put his sneakers on and booked it out the door.

He made his way down the hallway and out the doors.

He scanned the area around the building and saw San running, or more like sprinting, down a sidewalk.

It was getting dark and Mingi was a bit worried for the other, San seemed to be a really really fast, and Mingi wasn’t the fastest.

He chased San down the street and followed him around a corner and followed him into a park.

“San! Slow down!” Mingi yelled through pants.

San seemed to stutter his steps and turned a little bit to see Mingi. His eyes widened and he turned back around, immediately tripping on a branch and landing on his hands and knees with a grunt.

Mingi’s eyes widened and he sped up to kneel next to San.

“Hey, i’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Mingi asked the other, who was sobbing.

San had his forehead on the ground in between his forearms.

He seemed so vulnerable to Mingi and Mingi had no idea what to do.

San was basically curled up into a ball.

Mingi never had to deal with this kind of thing.

Was San having a panic attack? Was he hyperventilating? Did he hurt his arm when he fell?

Mingi almost panicked thinking too hard about it.

Deciding to just deal with it as best as he could, he placed a hand on San’s back, making him flinch, and started rubbing it slowly.

“Hey, I’m sorry for startling you. Are you okay? Physically, I mean,” Mingi asked softly.

San’s breaths were still short and fast.

Definitely hyperventilating.

The older’s head moved in a sort of nod and Mingi assumed that meant he was okay.

Mingi hesitated. “Can you breathe with me?” he asked. 

Another sort of nod.

“I’m gonna have you sit up, okay?”

Another nod.

Mingi wrapped his arms around San’s waist and pulled him backwards so his back was against Mingi’s chest with both of them sitting on the ground.

Mingi just hugged San tightly and told him to focus on his heartbeat.

The two just sat there in the middle of a park in the dark, not making any noise except the occasional sob and sniffle from San.

Mingi tried his best to get him to quiet down a little bit, but it didn’t work as well as he thought.

All of those books he read where the person was comforted after a panic attack never seemed to take this long.

After several more minutes of not moving, San seemed to have calmed down a lot more. The only signs of him still crying were the occasional sniffles.

Mingi ventured to speak.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

San seemed to freeze in Mingi’s hold.

“...I...I don’t know if you h-heard everything my mom said. Did you?” San asked, with a couple sniffles.

Mingi sighed, “I heard enough, I think.”

There was a pause. Did he say something wrong?

“I think I like Wooyoung.”

Oh.

Mingi wasn’t expecting that. 


	34. Talk To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang isn't sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. Emotions are a thing.
> 
> This chapter is really short, but I am uploading another one tonight.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yeosang watched as everything unfolded before him.

San’s phone call.

San running out the door.

Wooyoung trying to run after him and being stopped by Hongjoong.

Seonghwa telling Mingi to go after San.

Jongho covering his ears from all of the noise and confusion going on around them.

Wooyoung yanking himself away from Hongjoong and storming off to another part of the house.

Yeosang didn’t really know why he wasn’t moving and taking action.

He felt surprisingly calm, and that worried him.

He looked down at Jongho, who was squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hey, Jongho,” Yeosang asked quietly, patting the younger’s stomach.

“Hm?”

“Do you want to go to sleep now? That was pretty loud,” Yeosang suggested.

Jongho opened his eyes and looked at Yeosang. “What time is it?” he asked.

Yeosang looked at Seonghwa to answer the question. The older picked up a phone and turned it on.

“It’s about nine,” he said.

“Ah, thanks. Did you hear that?” Yeosang asked Jongho.

Jongho nodded in his lap.

“Wanna sleep?”

Another nod.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Yeosang went to move Jongho, but Hongjoong stood in front of him with Seonghwa behind him.

“We’ll put him to bed. You should go talk to Wooyoung. I know you guys haven’t worked out whatever has been going on, but he needs his best friend right now,” Hongjoong said.

Yeosang’s heart stuttered at the mention of talking one on one with his friend.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It had to happen sometime though.

Might as well be now.

He opened his eyes and met Hongjoong’s gaze.

“Okay. I’ll go talk to him.”


	35. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San thinks Mingi is pretty good at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE
> 
> Here you go
> 
> Not as angsty, right?
> 
> RIGHT???
> 
> Enjoy! XD

“I think I like Wooyoung.”

San felt like he couldn’t breathe again. Telling someone what you’re feeling was supposed to take a weight off of your shoulders. Right?

He felt like more weight just got added for some reason and his tears started to flow again.

Mingi still hadn’t responded. San didn’t know how many seconds had passed since he told the taller.

He tried pulling himself away from Mingi only to get squeezed tighter in the younger’s hold.

“Sannie,” San shivered at the sound of Mingi’s voice.

In the back of his mind, he knew that his friends were totally fine with people being gay, because Hongjoong and Seonghwa were a thing, but his mother’s words just...hurt and hit him harder.

His friends might resent him for liking Wooyoung.

“Sannie,” Mingi called again.

San sniffled in response.

“Please look at me.”

San curled in on himself even more in Mingi’s hold.

He heard Mingi sigh.

“I only heard some of what your mother said, and I wasn’t okay with it. I don’t think anyone else was either,” he paused.

“I...I mean...The thing with Woo...I’m not gonna tell him. Only you have the right to do that, so don’t worry about me, okay?”

That statement alone lifted some of the weight off of San’s shoulders.

“...okay. Thank you,” San said with a sniffle.

Mingi squeezed him tighter. “I know we don’t know each other the greatest, and I’m sorry I’m the one who came after you instead of someone else, but I’m glad you’re okay,” He said.

San pulled himself away from Mingi and looked up at his face.

The younger looked like he felt uncomfortable being there in the current situation.

“Mingi...You’re amazing. I don’t care if I haven't known you the longest, you’re still one of my best friends. I don’t know if the others would’ve been able to make me feel better, but you did, and that’s all I could ask for.’

Mingi gave him a sad smile and pulled San back in for a hug that lasted for a couple minutes.

San thought it was nice.

He would really like to do this kind of thing with Wooyoung-

He shook the thought out of his head and let out a sigh.

“I can’t be gay or bi or my mom will kill me. I’m not allowed to like guys, Wooyoung especially. And she told me not to hang out with Hongjoong and Seonghwa because they’re gay. What am I supposed to do?” San said, defeated.

Mingi waited for a second, seeming to formulate his thoughts.

“I think...you gotta do what makes you happy. Either way, I know we’ll support you.”

San felt a smile creep on his face. “Thank you, Mingi. That means a lot,” he said.

“Of course,” Mingi paused, “I hate to bring this up, but you are going to have to talk to the others eventually. You don’t have to say anything about Wooyoung though.”

San nodded against Mingi. “Yeah...I know. I just want to stay like this for a couple more minutes,” he said, voice muffled.

San felt Mingi chuckle.

“We can stay like this for a little longer, but it’s getting cold and everyone else will be worried if we don’t go back soon. I didn’t bring my phone, so…” he trailed off.

San laughed through his nose and nuzzled further into Mingi’s chest.

It was warm.

He really hoped opening up to everyone else about his would be just as easy.


	36. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung doesn't know what to feel or what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think y'all have been waiting for this one
> 
> So here you go
> 
> It'll get better ("Alexa, play Better by ATEEZ")
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (I might move back to my house. Campus stuff is iffy rn.)

Wooyoung didn’t really know why he was freaking out so much.

He just wanted to go after San, but Hongjoong wouldn’t let him.

Mingi was still a good choice, but Wooyoung felt really close to San and after the conversation he and his mother had on the phone, Wooyoung wanted to protect the other more than ever.

San had shared his insecurities with him before, and Wooyoung told him that he would always be there for him.

Hongjoong holding him back stopped him from doing that.

So, like the child he was, he stormed off and found Yunho’s room. 

The older wasn’t using it, so it was probably okay to go hang out on his bed. 

He didn’t slam the door shut, but he did close it hard enough so it would be known where he was.

Usually in times like these he would be able to find a safe space in Yeosang, but that wasn’t an option because of how stupid Wooyoung himself had been.

He antagonized his best friend too much and now they weren’t on speaking terms. He didn’t even get to say sorry before the crash happened.

Wooyoung felt something wet fall down his cheek.

He shouldn’t be the one crying about anything.

San should be crying after what his mom had said. Yeosang should be crying because of how mean Wooyoung was to him. Seonghwa and Hongjoong should be crying because of what mean things San’s mom had said about them.

He shouldn’t be crying.

There wasn’t a reason to.

He couldn’t stop his tears from falling though.

He laid there in the dark, on the bed, staring at Yunho’s ceiling.

Was this how Yeosang felt all the time? Was this what Hongjoong felt all the time?

Wooyoung definitely didn’t want to feel like that all the time.

He closed his eyes, maybe hoping to get some sleep, even though he did have classes the next day.

Sleep wasn’t easy for him, so even if he slept and missed some classes, that would be totally fine because he needed the sleep.

He tried to take some deep breaths, but his mind couldn’t seem to calm down.

After several minutes of struggling, Wooyoung heard the sound of the door opening and opened his eyes to see who it was.

He sat up quickly when he saw that it was Yeosang and not Hongjoong or Seonghwa like he thought it’d be.

Yeosang kind of stood there awkwardly, looking unsure if he was welcome or not.

Wooyoung himself didn’t know if he was or not.

“H...hi,” Yeosang said softly.

Wooyoung gave a small smile. “Hi,” he said softly.

“You...okay?”

Wooyoung laughed to himself. This shouldn’t be happening. Yeosang shouldn’t be here.

“I’m okay. Are you?”

Yeosang nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. I miss my best friend though.”

Wooyoung’s small smile wavered.

“I miss my best friend too,” Wooyoung replied, “Come sit down.”

He patted the spot on the bed next to him and laid back down with his arms flat by his sides.

He heard Yeosang’s steps coming closer to the bed and he finally felt the bed dip beside him. He let out a shaky exhale and thought about what to say.

“I...I’m..,” His voice wobbled a lot more than he wanted it to, which was not at all.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I’m...really sorry for what I said to you. I should’ve never said that. I trust you, and I should’ve trusted you when you didn’t want to say anything. I just thought that you seemed really sad, and I hate seeing you sad, and I really just...I don’t know,” Wooyoung paused for a second to breathe, “I don’t know why I got so defensive. I don’t know why I put any sort of blame on you. I didn’t ever want to pressure you into doing something you didn’t want to do. I told myself I would never do that, but I-”

Fingers suddenly interlaced themselves with his fingers, catching Wooyoung off-guard.

He sucked in a breath and turned his head to see Yeosang looking at him with a small smile on his face.

Wooyoung realized that his best friend’s eyes were watery, even though the room was fairly dark, he could still see the shine that was there.

Yeosang’s hand felt warm in Wooyoung’s.

He didn’t know how long he stared at Yeosang’s face, but he didn’t care. He missed seeing his friend smile that small smile; so he could stare all day.

“I’m really sorry we couldn’t figure this out sooner,” Yeosang spoke up.

“You shouldn’t be sorry...this was all on me,” Wooyoung said, looking up at the ceiling again. It really hurt him to look away from his friend, but he didn’t want Yeosang to see him cry.

“Hey, Woo...please look at me.”

Wooyoung felt the bed shift and then a hand run through his hair.

He looked back at Yeosang and couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“I-I’m so s-sorry,” Wooyoung sniffled, turning his body towards Yeosang.

He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his body and curled closer to them to get the heat.

“Woo...I forgive you, okay?”

Yeosang’s voice seemed to waver a little bit too.

Wooyoung knew that Yeosang hated crying in front of people, so this was new.

He opened his eyes to look up at the older. Yeosang had some tears falling down one side of his face because of the way they were laying.

“You’re my best friend, Woo. I don’t ever want to go through that again, okay?” Yeosang asked.

Wooyoung sniffled. “Okay,” he said softly, snuggling closer into Yoesang’s chest.

“We can talk more about this later, but for now, I think we need to calm down a bit, yeah?”

Wooyoung nodded, hoping his friend could feel the movement.

“Let’s rest a little. San and Mingi will be fine too. I have faith in them,” the older said.

Wooyoung had almost forgotten about them in his saddened state, but the reassurance from Yeosang lifted some weight off of his shoulders.

That’s how Wooyoung had fallen asleep for the first time in a while: wrapped in the arms of Yeosang.

He really did miss his best friend.


	37. Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong thought that Jongho did look tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. Everything has been emotionally draining. First housing told us to try and stay here, then they said we could leave and get a refund, now they're saying only stay if you absolutely have to.
> 
> So...that's fun.
> 
> N E ways.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the last chapter and this one.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (We'll get back to texting eventually)

Hongjoong really didn’t like being the dad of their friend group, but sometimes it had to happen.

He didn’t mean to make Wooyoung angry or anything, he just knew that San might not want to be comforted by him. Especially with that certain topic.

San had come to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s apartment one day with tears running down his face because he didn’t want to stop hanging out with them just because his mom said so.

He told them that he thought he was starting to like Wooyoung.

Hongjoong would’ve sent Wooyoung after him, if it wasn’t this certain situation.

Seonghwa or himself would’ve been fine, but Hongjoong always wanted San to be able to open up to more people. Mingi just seemed like a good idea.

The kid was so kind and down-to-earth (most of the time) that he shouldn’t have trouble helping San out.

So Mingi left after San. 

Then Wooyoung stormed off.

Then they told Yeosang to go after him.

They had to face each other sometime. Might as well be now.

Then he and Seonghwa helped Jongho get to bed.

The youngest was probably perfectly capable of putting himself to sleep, but Seonghwa tended to mother the others. Especially since Jongho technically still had a concussion.

All of the loudness did seem to give Jongho a big headache, so Seonghwa and Hongjoong naturally wanted to help the kid.

They really were the parents.

Hongjoong was sitting on Jongho’s bed while Jongho put on pyjamas and Seonghwa got medication from the kitchen.

They waited until Yeosang entered the room Wooyoung was in and shut the door.

Hongjoong could hear muffled voices from across the hallway where Yunho’s room was. He hoped they were making up.

It needed to happen sooner or later.

“Hongjoong?”

Hongjoong turned his head to the youngest and hummed in question.

“Is everyone going to be okay?” Jongho asked.

Hongjoong let out a sigh. “I sure hope so. I think it’ll get better though. We just have to be there for everyone, okay?” He explained.

Jongho nodded. “Yeah, that’s the plan. I’m here for you though. You know that, right? I know you have Seonghwa, and you might think that you shouldn't tell me things cause I’m younger, but I can help with stuff too,” he said.

Hongjoong realized then just how tired the kid sounded.

He was an extrovert, and he hasn’t been able to be around people for a couple days. Jongho obviously hated it, but he really wanted to get better so he could get back to soccer quickly.

Hongjoong understood that, even though he was an introvert.

Hongjoong gave him a smile, “Yeah, I know. Thank you, Jongho.”

Jongho smiled back.

“I really need sleep, fam.”

Hongjoong chuckled at the younger. “Wait until Seonghwa gets back with the medicine. Then you can sleep,” he said as Jongho slowly plopped down onto the bed.

The door opened at that exact moment to reveal Seonghwa with a water bottle and some pills.

“I have your drugs, Jongho,” Seonghwa joked.

He gave the pills and water bottle to Jongho and the younger finished swallowing.

“‘Kay, I’m gonna sleep now,” Jongho started, “You guys are welcome to stay here and wait up for everyone else, if you want to.”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong gave the youngest a smile.

“Thanks, Jongho. We’re probably gonna hang out on the couch until we know what’s up with San,” Hongjoong explained, looking to Seonghwa for confirmation. The elder nodded.

Jongho gave them a smile. “Cool. Now begone, I wanna sleep,” he commanded jokingly.

The older two both made their way out of the room while laughing.

Hongjoong stopped before closing the door. “Goodnight, baby bean,” He teased.

Jongho stuck one of his arms in the air with his hand motioning for Hongjoong to ‘shut’. It was a little inside joke between all of them, and Jongho used it the most.

Hongjoong chuckled and closed the door.


	38. I Got Issues, So Do You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and Mingi talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 200 KUDOS, YOU GUYS!!! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!! (People are actually reading this? Are y'all okay?)
> 
> Well, I guess I'm moving out of my dorm tomorrow instead of Saturday, so I'm a bit stressed. Wish me luck with that!
> 
> I hope you're all doing okay with the situation happening right now. I hope you can all stay healthy and happy!
> 
> So here's this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

San had almost fallen asleep in Mingi’s hold.

He didn’t know why he was suddenly so tired, but he didn’t mind falling asleep in Mingi’s comforting arms.

Before he could drift off completely, Mingi patted his back and pulled San away from his body.

San whined in protest, making Mingi chuckle, but he pulled him away anyways.

“San, we should probably get back so the others don’t freak out and report us as missing, yeah?” Mingi pointed out.

San knew that they should be heading back, but he didn’t really want to face Wooyoung.

For some reason he felt like even if he and Wooyoung could start dating, San would be taking away Yeosang’s best friend.

Life was just very contradicting to San.

He decided to sit up. He rubbed his neck and yawned, earning a small coo from Mingi.

“Just so you know, Hongjoong and Seonghwa know about the whole…” he gestured vaguely into the air.

Mingi nodded. “Good. They probably know how to help you better than I do,” he said with a small smile.

San smiled back with a nod.

He stood up and dusted himself off. He then stretched his hand towards Mingi to help him up.

Mingi gladly accepted the help and stood, dusting himself off as well.

The two began walking, albeit slowly, back towards the apartment.

After several minutes of walking in silence, San decided to speak up.

He could tell that Mingi was struggling with feeling like he belonged in their group of friends. San could tell with the way he treated Yeosang.

“Hey...do you, I don’t know...do you feel like you are happy hanging out with us?”

The question seemed to catch Mingi off guard, because he suddenly stopped walking. San stopped and turned to look at him.

Mingi was looking at the ground with a look that wasn’t quite sad, but more like a bittersweet look, if that made sense.

“...I,” the taller let out a sigh, “I really like hanging out with you guys, but I feel like sometimes I’m intruding.”

San titled his head with concern. He really wished that the younger had talked to someone about this before.

“You’re never intruding, Mingi. I really love having you around and so does everyone else. Especially Yunho. He gets tired of Jongho sometimes,” He reassured.

Mingi let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, he’s told me that before, but I know he’s joking,” he sighed, “I just don’t know if he’ll want to be friends with me after this whole situation is all over though.”

San tilted his head in confusion, “What situation? His injuries?”

“That’s part of it,” he shrugged, “The dance coach told me that I’m taking Yunho’s part for now and I don’t want Yunho to think that I’m better than him or anything like that.”

San knew that was the least of Yunho’s worries. He was about to go place a hand on Mingi’s shoulder, but the other straightened himself up and smiled.

“That doesn’t matter right now, though. You just had a breakdown and we need to get back. We can talk about this another time though,” he said with a false brightness.

San frowned as Mingi began walking forward without him.

He decided to follow Mingi’s lead and walked back towards the apartment.

Once the building came into view, San suddenly felt a rush of anxiety. He almost froze, but they’d had enough of that on the walk back already. He swallowed down the anxiety and marched forward into the building behind Mingi.

He was probably going to get coddled by Hongjoong and Seonghwa, but he wasn’t sure about the other three that were there.

He couldn’t let himself forget about what Mingi was feeling though.

It sucked to feel alone like that and he didn’t want the guy to feel like that anymore.

Maybe he should tell Hongjoong and Seonghwa about it.

No.

It was Mingi’s to tell. Not his.

San shook his head as he met Mingi by the door, the other already having knocked.

Why was life like this to them?

When would they get a break?


	39. Sleeping is Pretty Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang wakes up to a sleeping Wooyoung and a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute.
> 
> If you guys don't follow me on twitter (which you should, just saying), then you know that I've had to move back home due to the coronavirus and my family loves making me do work XD. So it's been a bit of a rough transition, but I think we'll be okay.
> 
> Here's a new chapter for y'all. 
> 
> It's gotten so much better!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yeosang woke up with a start.

He heard a door open and close and then he heard a lot of muffled talking.

He forgot where he was for a second and wondered why Dowoon would have people over. He never does that.

The only time Dowoon brought his friends over was when it was his birthday and his friends, more specifically Jae, somehow got chocolate milk on the ceiling.

Yeosang was still very confused about how that happened.

Yeosang realized that he felt surprisingly warm. Something was on top of his right arm and he couldn’t feel it anymore.

He looked over and saw his best friend’s face right next to his.

He was tempted to let out a scream, but then he remembered why they were in this position in the first place.

Wooyoung apologized and Yeosang hugged him.

A small smile crept onto the older’s face when he remembered. 

He really missed his best friend.

Yeosang had snatched his phone from Hongjoong earlier, which was good. He pulled it out and looked at the time.

It was way later than it should be.

They never stayed over at each other’s houses this late. Only on weekends.

Yeosang put his phone back and almost woke up Wooyoung to tell him that they should head home, but a string of muffled conversation caught his attention.

“They’re in Yunho’s room?”

“Yep. We hope they made up by now.”

There were some steps approaching the door.

“Well, it’s quiet in there. Do you think Yeosang killed Wooyoung?”

Yeosang made out the voice to be San’s.

That filled him with relief knowing the other was back and safe, but the comment made Yeosang want to strangle him too.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing San’s head poking in.

Yeosang waved at him with his free hand then put his finger to his lips. Yeosang didn’t want to wake Wooyoung up if the younger was sleeping.

He never got any sleep, so this was important for him.

“Hey,” San whispered.

Yeosang smiled, “Hi. You okay?”

San nodded, stepping in and closing the door softly.

“Are you guys...okay?” He ventured to ask.

Yeosang found that kind of amusing. “I mean, we are cuddling and sleeping, so...what do you think?” he joked.

San let out a breathy laugh, “You’re right. I take it everything’s okay then?”

Yeosang nodded. “Yeah, everything’s just fine. He did get mad that he wasn’t allowed to go after you, and we didn’t really talk about that, but everything else is fine. Now we just need him to sleep more,” he explained.

San looked over to Wooyoung, “He got mad?”

“Yeah, he did. It’s because he cares about you a lot though.”

“Oh,” San said. 

He moved closer to the bed and ended up sitting on the edge of it. Yeosang had to move his head so he could see San without straining too much.

Yeosang wasn’t sure if he saw it right, but he thought he saw a light dusting of pink cover the other’s face. 

Might’ve just been his imagination, or a trick of the low level of light in the room.

A couple seconds of silence passed before Yeosang decided to speak up again.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I heard what your mom was saying and I wasn’t a fan of that.”

He saw San tense at the mention of his mom and wanted to kick himself for bringing it up.

“I-I’m not terrible right now. I’m just not in the best mental state. But when are any of us, really?” San said. Yeosang could tell the other was trying to brush it off with the joke.

He couldn’t help but snicker at the jab though.

“You’re right,” He paused, “I do think we should talk about this some other time though. One mentally distressed person to another.”

“That’s fair. We will do that eventually, just not tonight. Wooyoung needs to sleep. This insomniac has been worrying about how he was going to approach and talk to you.”

The mention of Wooyoung losing sleep over him made Yeosang’s stomach drop a little bit.

He let out a sigh, “I hope he has some peace of mind now. I don’t like seeing his eye bags. They don’t flatter him at all.”

San snickered, making Yeosang let out a quiet chuckle.

After their laughter had died down, San tilted his head and looked down at Wooyoung. “He really missed you. We all did. It hurts to see you sad, Sangie,” he said solemnly.

Yeosang closed his eyes and hummed.

He always had a hard time believing that people actually cared for him. It was just part of how his brain worked. He didn’t like it at all because it made him feel worthless.

He knew that his friends loved him. He really does know it, it’s just that his brain doesn’t let him believe that good things can happen to him.

He has a hard time believing that Wooyoung actually considers him his best friend. Even though the younger has told him almost every day, Yeosang still thinks some of this is some sort of hidden camera prank that’s lasted for five or six years.

He knows that doesn’t make sense, but…

“I can hear you thinking from here, Yeosang. We love you, okay? Wooyoung loves you,” San interrupted.

“Yeah...I know,” Yeosang decided to cut himself off right there. San already had a billion other things to worry about. There was no point in making him worry about another thing that isn’t as important.

“We love you too, San. Don’t ever forget that,” Yeosang said.

San let out a sigh. “Mingi made that very aware.”

Yeosang really was grateful for their tall friend. He brought some new life to their group of friends and Yeosang would probably kill anyone who made Mingi sad.

“Well I’m glad,” Yeosang said.

“I am too,” San paused, looking at Wooyoung again, “You know what? I’m gonna let you guys sleep. Hongjoong and Seonghwa will probably make you both stay here and sleep anyways. And I’m sure Yunho wouldn’t mind you sharing his bed,” Yeosang could hear the other’s teasing tone.

He moved his foot to kick San, but the other stood up quickly and moved across the room to the door.

“Sweet dreams. You better not wake him up, or I will personally hurt you,” San threatened in a whisper yell.

Yeosang chuckled quietly, “Fine, fine. Goodnight, San.”

“Goodnight, Sangie.”

And with that, the door to the room closed and Yeosang happily fell back asleep with a sleeping Wooyoung by his side.


	40. Imagine Being Short. Can't Relate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you try planning something, but it doesn't work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh, the texting is back!
> 
> I missed doing the texting parts.
> 
> Hopefully I can get more up soon!
> 
> I hope y'all are doing well. 
> 
> If you ever need to vent or anything, or even just wanna talk, go find me on twitter and I will comfort you!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**HAPPY YUNHO DAY**

  
  


**[12:37p.m.]**

**_[Hongjoong added: Jongho, Mingi, and 4 others]_ **

**[12:38p.m.]**

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _Yuhno’s coming back today!!!_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _Y’all better want to party!_

  
  


**San:** _A new chat just for this???_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _…_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _San, I love you, but-_

  
  


**Jongho:** _Oop_

  
  


**Jongho:** _Dad’s gonna yell_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _I…_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _I wasn’t going to yell._

  
  


**Jongho:** _Yes you were_

  
  


**Yeosang:** _Yes you were._

  
  


**Wooyoung:** _yes you were_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _Ouch_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _Bullied by my own children._

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _You did kind of ask for it, Joong._

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _Wow, bullied by my own husband._

  
  


**Mingi:** _YOU FINALLY GOT MARRIED?!?_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _*sigh*_

  
  


**Mingi:** _So…_

  
  


**Mingi:** _Now that we know those two are finally married_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _Mingi, you can shut._

  
  


**Mingi:** _I will speak as I please, thank you_

  
  


**Yeosang: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Wooyoung: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Jongho: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _Mingi, sweetie, you better watch your kneecaps._

  
  


**Mingi:** _Why my kneecaps?_

  
  


**Mingi:** _Because you’re too short to reach anywhere else?_

  
  


**San: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Yeosang: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Jongho: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Wooyoung: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Seonghwa: 😬😬😬**

  
  


**Mingi:** _I feel like mistakes were made._

  
  


**Mingi:** _Did I hurt his feelings?_

  
  


**Mingi:** _Is he really that sensitive about height???_

  
  


**Mingi:** _Guys, what’s happening and why hasn’t Hongjoong texted back yet?_

  
  


**[12:46 p.m.]**

**_[San changed Mingi’s name to: Damned Soul]_ **

  
  


**[12:47 p.m.]**

  
  


**San:** _You may have made the biggest mistake anyone could ever make here_

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _Just so you know, Hongjoong left and he knows where you live._

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _…_

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _Seonghwa_

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _Yes, unfortunate one?_

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _How far away is your place from mine?_

  
  


**Seonghwa: 🙂**

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _Soon…_

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _Okay, I’m terrified now._

  
  


**Wooyoung:** _as you shold be_

  
  


**Jongho:** _Man, I almost feel bad for you, Mingi._

  
  


**Jongho:** _Almost_

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _Y’all really just-_

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _PLEASE TELL ME WHOEVER JUST KNOCKED WANS”T HONGJOONG!!!_

  
  


**Yeosang:** _Bye Mingi!_

  
  


**San:** _Its been a couple minutes_

  
  


**San:** _Do you think hongjoong got to him???_

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _I don’t doubt it for a second._

  
  


**Yeosang:** _Hongjoong wanted to tell us about Yunho, right?_

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _Yeah_

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _But we have time, so we’ll wait until those two are done._

  
  


**Wooyoung:** _sounds good to me_

  
  


**Wooyoung:** _should i take a nap whie we wait???_

  
  


**Yeosang:** _Yes_

  
  


**San:** _YES_

  
  


**Jongho:** _Please go take a nap_

  
  


**Jongho:** _I might too_

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _Alright children_

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _It’s Bed O’Clock_

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _Y’all best be sleepin’!!!_

  
  


**San:** _Okay okay_

  
  


**San:** _Bye_

  
  


**Jongho:** _Bi_

  
  


**Yeosang:** _Is that supposed to mean something, Jongho?_

  
  


**Jongho:** _JUST LET ME SLEEP_

  
  


**Yeosang:** _OKay, okay, calm yourself._

  
  


**Wooyoung:** _gn_

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _Love you all!!!_

  
  
 **Yeosang:** _HOL’ UP_


	41. Attempt at Gathering the Children Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is really good at planning stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJHFDSKDFHDFD
> 
> I don't like online classes
> 
> Also, I'm going to work on Hongjoong's part of Say My Name, so hopefully I can get that up soon.
> 
> N E ways
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**HAPPY YUNHO DAY**

  
  


**[1:40 p.m.]**

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ I hope everyone's naps went well. _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Now, it’s time to plan a thing for Yunho because the big guy is coming home today!!! _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ And you decided to attack me instead of planning a thing for oUR PUPPY??! _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Yes, and? _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ Have a nice day! _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ That’s what I thought. _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ N E ways _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ Y’all better wake up _

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _ I’ve been awake this whole time. I had to make sure Hongjoong didn’t actually murder you. _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ And you decided to do that AFTER I could’ve been dead??? _

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _ Love you, Mingig! _

  
  


**San:** _ Oh were back _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Yes, we are back. Welcome, my child. _

  
  


**Yeosang:** _ Ah, hello. _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Where are the youngest two??? _

  
  


**Yeosang:** _ Well, I can tell you that I’m over at Jongho’s and he’s still asleep. _

  
  


**Yeosang:** _ Wooyoung and San came with and Wooyoung is out cold on Yunho’s bed. _

  
  


**San:** _ Were gonna let them sleep for a bit longer _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Ah, good. Keep it that way. _

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _ So what’s the plan? _

  
  


**San:** _ Where did mingi go? _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ I want to dead _

  
  


**San:** _ Ah hes here _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Anyways _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ He probably won’t want to do a ton of stuff. Plus, he can’t really do a ton with his leg and arm and ribs.  _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ So we’re probably just gonna do another movie night, if y’all are cool with that. _

  
  


**Yeosang:** _ I’m down _

  
  


**San:** _ Same _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ Also same, yes _

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _ I’m sure the others are probably fine with that too. _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Okay, cool. _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Wooyoung’s job is washing Yunho’s bedding and cleaning his room because he decided to sleep in his bed. _

  
  


**Wooyoung:** _ his bed is so confy though _

  
  


**Yeosang:** _ Go back to sleep, Woo. I’ll help you later. _

  
  


**Wooyoung:** _ k _

  
  


**San:** _ Tired brain _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ All of you in Yunho’s apartment, if you’re okay with it, you’re in charge of cleaning a bit and ordering pizza and chicken. Seonghwa will come help you. _

  
  


**Yeosang:** _ I’m cool with that. _

  
  


**San:** _ I am too and im sure the other two wouldn’t mind _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Sweet _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Mingi, do you want to come with me to pick him up? _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ And be stuck in a car with you for many, many minutes? _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ *glares* _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ I’d love to! HAHAHA! FUN TIMES!!! _

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _ Wow, you really broke him. _

  
  


**San:** _ We shouldve warned mingi beforehand _

  
  


**Yeosang:** _ I mean, we tried to, but he didn’t listen. _

  
  


**San:** _ Thats fair _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ N E WAYS _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ We should arrive at like...5:30 or 6. _

  
  


**San:** _ Sounds good to me _

  
  


**Yeosang:** _ Ye _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Mingi, I’ll come get you at like 4:45? _

  
  


**Damned Soul:** _ Aiight _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Good plan, everyone!!! _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ Honey, you good with handling the crazies for that long? _

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _ Indeed I am, captain. _

  
  


**Jongho:** _ STOP FLIRTING AND LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE _

  
  


**Seonghwa:** _ Rude, but okay. _

  
  


**Hongjoong:** _ We’ll see y’all in a couple hours! _


	42. He C L E A N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho's good at cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated a ton
> 
> I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> How's quarantine, everyone?
> 
> I'm constantly bored as heck, but I've been trying to do digital art (it's hard)
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Hope you enjoy this shorter one!

Jongho’s head was feeling a lot better since the accident.

His friends helped take care of him, and he was definitely grateful.

However, once Yeosang and Wooyoung had made up, the latter was back to his usual loud self and it made Jongho’s concussion act up a little bit.

The headaches from sudden loudness weren’t as back as when the whole San thing happened, but they were still enough to irritate him.

So when Wooyoung was screaming his lungs out while they quickly cleaned the apartment, Jongho wasn’t really feeling it.

He was definitely excited to have his flatmate back after a week, but cleaning was not something he was a big fan of.

Wooyoung was in charge of making Yunho’s room look nice and clean, Yeosang was in charge of the kitchen, and Seonghwa was in charge of the bathroom (The poor soul. Although it wasn’t too bad with just Jongho there). 

That left Jongho with straightening up the living room.

It wasn’t too dirty considering people just kept crashing on the couch and leaving food boxes on the coffee table.

Overall, it wouldn’t be too much work.

Wooyoung got distracted by some of Yunho’s knickknacks a couple of times, and Seonghwa kept on getting mad at him for not focusing on cleaning.

“The longer you procrastinate, the longer it will take you to clean,” Seonghwa had said when Wooyoung brought out a small dance trophy from when Yunho was thirteen.

Jongho laughed at Wooyoung’s antics as he finished putting the pillows back in the right places.

All that was left was...vacuuming. 

Oof.

That definitely wouldn’t feel nice in his head.

He was half tempted to ask Seonghwa if one of the others could vacuum while Jongho covered his head with a pillow in his room, but he didn’t want to be a burden.

Making sure no one else was using the vacuum, Jongho grabbed it and plugged it into the wall.

He surveyed the area to get a better look at what really needed to be vacuumed. He assumed that under the couches would be fine and he really only needed to go around the table.

He took a deep breath and turned the vacuum on.

His ears were immediately assaulted with loudness, but it wasn’t as terrible as he had been expecting.

He quickly began vacuuming the areas that desperately needed it and finished in a couple minutes.

Once he turned the vacuum off, he realized how much of a headache he had gotten from the noise.

Jongho closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to try and stop the pounding. He was still standing in the same spot he finished vacuuming and still had the vacuum in his hand.

He should probably sit down, or something.

“You done with that?”

Jongho opened his eyes to Wooyoung’s voice and turned to him.

“Uh...Yeah, I’m done now,” he said with a nod.

Wooyoung’s face broke into a smile. “Good, because all I have left is vacuuming then I’m done!” He explained excitedly.

Jongho chuckled and handed the vacuum over to the older.

“Go ham with it then.”

Wooyoung nodded and walked away, giving Jongho a mock-solute on the way.

Jongho smiled to himself as he watched the older go then let out a sigh. He plopped onto the closest couch and closed his eyes for about a minute before he heard the muffled sound of the vacuum.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes.

Seonghwa was standing in front of him with a water bottle and two Ibuprofen things.

“You can have Ibuprofen now, yeah?” The older asked.

Jongho nodded, “Yeah, I can.”

He grabbed the stuff from Seonghwa with a muttered thanks and quickly downed the tablets and some water.

Seonghwa sat down on the other side of the couch.

“Do you think the headaches will be a constant thing in my life now?” Jongho asked.

Seonghwa chuckled and ruffled Jongho’s hair, making the latter pout.

“No, that’s not gonna happen. You’ll be good as new in no time. Besides, I know you wouldn’t let a couple headaches hold you back.”

Jongho smiled at that.

“You right,” he laughed. 

The vacuum suddenly turned off and a cheer from Wooyoung rang through the apartment.

“Should we text Hongjoong and tell him we actually succeeded?” Seonghwa asked, seemingly amused.

“Yeah, probably,” Jongho started, “I don’t know if I trust Yeosang though.”

Seonghwa nodded, “That’s fair. I’ll tell him anyways,” he pulled out his phone, “I’ll just tell him anyways.”

Jongho smirked and leaned his head back on the couch, resting his eyes.

He felt like it was gonna get loud with Yunho back.

He really hoped the medicine kicked in before that happened.


	43. Y U N H O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like Doordash, except they're picking up a Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot. I'm starting to get back into it, but my finals are coming up, so *slight panic* We're fine.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter!!!
> 
> I wasn't expecting it to go this way, but it's gonna do that.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Do you want to text Yunho to see if he’s ready to go?” Hongjoong asked Mingi.

Mingi’s head snapped up from where he stared at the dashboard of Hongjoong’s car.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, one second.”

The two were driving to the outside of the hospital to pick up Yunho.

Mingi didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he didn’t want Yunho to be mad at him for taking his spot in the dances their crew was going to be doing. The thought of facing Yunho kept making Mingi’s stomach churn.

Yunho was the closest thing he had to a best friend and he didn’t want to ruin that. Should he just act normal around him? 

Mingi took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

  
  


**The PB to my J**

  
  


**[4:58 p.m.]**

  
  


**Gi:** _ Hey fam! _

  
  


**Yun:** _ hey fam _

  
  


**Yun:** _ its been a hot minute hasnt it? _

  
  


**Gi:** _ It really has _

  
  


**Gi:** _ Are you ready to be picked up? _

  
  


**Yun:** _ i am but it might be a little hard to get me home _

  
  


**Gi:** _ What do you mean? _

  
  


**Yun:** _ depending on what the doctor says as im discharged i might have to bring a wheelchair and a pair of crutches home _

  
  


**Gi:** _ That should be fine. _

  
  


**Yun:** _ i mean _

  
  


**Yun:** _ hongjoongs car is too tiny to hold crutches and a wheelchair _

  
  


**Gi:** _... _

  
  


**Gi:** _ You have a point. _

  
  


**Yun:** _ hahaha! _

  
  


**Yun:** _ anyways _

  
  


**Yun:** _ you guys can come in and we can get me out of here _

  
  


**Yun:** _ hospital food isnt the tastiest thing in the world _

  
  


**Gi:** _ That’s valid _

  
  


**Gi:** _ Hold on! We’ll get you out of there! _

  
  


**Yun:** _ hahahaha! _

  
  


**Yun:** _ see you in a second _

  
  


**Gi:** _ We’ll see you! _

  
  


Mingi shoved his phone into his pocket right as Hongjoong found a close enough parking spot.

“He said we could go in,” Mingi said, “Do you think your car can fit crutches and a wheelchair?”

Hongjoong’s head whipped towards Mingi. “Both?” He looked around his little car, “I don’t know about that. I mean, we could take those, then leave Yunho.”

Mingi let out a laugh, “I’m sure he’ll be fine with that.”

The two made their way inside and towards the unit of the hospital where Yunho would be discharged from.

They didn’t need to come get his stuff because Hongjoong took care of that earlier in the day. Mingi was actually grateful for that. He didn’t feel like walking anymore, even though he didn’t do anything strenuous all day.

The two arrived at the desk for the unit and Hongjoong went to go talk to the receptionist nurse and Mingi looked around to try and see his friend.

“Okay, so, we’re gonna go to Yunho’s room and the doctor will be in there with him. He’s gonna tell us what we have to do,” Hongjoong informed.

Mingi nodded and the two headed towards Yunho’s room.

When they arrived, they could hear some talking coming from inside.

They stepped into the room and Mingi saw a guy in a white lab coat thing. He seemed to be shorter than Yunho and Mingi, but was taller than Hongjoong.

Then again, everyone was taller than Hongjoong.

Mingi’s gaze shifted over to Yunho, who was finally wearing normal clothes and sitting on his bed.

His left arm was in a blue cast, but his leg wasn’t, which, for some reason, Mingi expected. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense that it wasn’t in a cast.

The doctor noticed them and smiled. “Hello boys! Here to pick up Mr. Jeong?”

Hongjoong and Mingi both nodded.

“Yes sir,” Hongjoong responded.

“I’m Dr. Yang,” the doctor said, shaking Hongjoong’s hand, the Mingi’s.

Yunho made eye contact with Mingi and smiled. Mingi smiled back.

“Okay, so he won’t actually need to use a wheelchair, so your little car is in luck,” Dr. Yang explained. 

Hongjoong sent a glare towards Yunho, making the other chuckle.

“You do need to make sure he doesn’t hurt his arm from using the crutches too much,” Hongjoong and Mingi nodded in understanding.

“His ribs are also still broken. They’ll heal a lot quicker than the rest of his injuries, but they’re still sensitive, so be careful,” Dr. Yang informed.

“Sounds good. Looks like we aren’t going to be tackling when we get home,” Hongjoong said.

“There go my plans,” Mingi said in fake disappointment.

Yunho chuckled, “Wow, okay. Break my ribs again, why don’t you?”

Mingi let out a snicker.

Dr. Yang chuckled too, catching Mingi’s attention. “Don’t let him walk on his leg. Be careful with his arm and ribs. He also still has a small concussion, so nothing loud. I understand another one of your friends had a concussion from the crash. How’s he?” He asked.

Hongjoong nodded, “He’s doing a lot better. He just gets some headaches now.”

Dr. Yang nodded, “It’s good that he’s getting better. Who was the other one in the crash?”

Migni raised his hand, “It was me. I didn’t have any injuries though. Just some bruises and cuts. Nothing bad.” He rubbed his neck, feeling awkward talking about it for some reason.

“Well it’s good you aren’t as hurt. That’s still emotionally draining though. Make sure to talk about it so it doesn’t sit too much,” the doctor advised.

Mingi nodded, albeit a little awkwardly.

“Alrighty then!” Dr. Yang clapped his hands, “We’ll get in touch with the on campus physical therapist so you can go there. You guys are free to go!”

Hongjoong thanked the doctor and Yunho stood up, only putting pressure on his good leg. Dr. Yang handed him his crutches and Yunho tried to use them as well as he could.

“Oof, this is going be a long couple months if I have to keep doing this,” he complained.

Mingi snickered and moved to Yunho’s side to help him if anything happened.

The trio made it to the elevator and Yunho started asking questions.

“So...why isn’t Mom here too?”

Mingi chuckled, “Would you rather have him or me?”

“Him,” Yunho responded without hesitation, putting a smirk on his face.

“You wound me,” Mingi exaggerated.

Hongjoong laughed, “Well, to answer your question: He’s helping Jongho clean up the apartment. The kid isn’t very clean when he’s concussed and by himself.”

“Sounds about right.”

They made their way outside the hospital and to the car. 

Yunho seemed to hesitate when they arrived outside the car.

Mingi looked at the older boy and saw a look of almost panic on his face. Mingi walked over to him and out a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?”

Yunho gulped and nodded sharply. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Yunho hurried into the back seat as fast as his injuries would allow.

Mingi held the older’s crutches as he did so and made the decision to put the crutches in the front seat.

He then moved to the other side of the car and sat in the back.

Yunho was looking at him with a confused expression. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting back here with you, obviously,” Mingi said nonchalantly.

Yunho nodded and turned his head forward.

Hongjoong looked in the rearview mirror and gave Mingi a smile. Mingi smiled back.

Hongjoong started the car and began the drive back to Yunho’s apartment.

Mingi felt Yunho tense beside him and reached his hand across the seat and rested his fingers on top of Yunho’s casted hand.

Yunho looked at Mingi and Mingi smiled at him.

Yunho smiled back weakly and turned his hand over so their fingers could intertwine.

Mingi was sure that if it was in any other situation, the older might’ve made fun of the gesture, but for now, they sat in silence (or well, Hongjoong singing along to Purple Rain).

Every once in a while, Yunho would tense up and squeeze Mingi’s hand super tight, but Mingi didn’t mind if it gave his friend even the slightest bit of comfort.


	44. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho, Hongjoong, and Mingi arrive at the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't read my new work (It's very short and soft), go do so and give me some feedback because that's the least angsty thing i've written and I wanna know how it turned out!
> 
> N E ways
> 
> Here's a new chapter. I really hope you guys like it, because ya boy is back!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yunho discovered that he didn’t like cars at the moment.

He was all too aware of Mingi’s hand in his and didn’t know how to react to it. He was also aware of how hard he was squeezing Mingi’s hand whenever they passed an intersection, or something even slightly sketchy happened while Hongjoong drove.

He knew how good of a driver Hongjoong actually was, but he still got extremely nervous.

More nervous than he’s ever been before.

But every time Yunho squeezed Mingi’s hand, Mingi squeezed back to say that he was there for him. 

He definitely didn’t know how to react to that.

They pulled up to his and Jongho’s apartment and parked right outside, which, in turn, let Yunho breathe out a sigh of relief. 

Yunho had been longing for his own bed for what seemed like months. He really missed this place.

He hadn’t gotten to see Jongho a lot either. They all came to the hospital on occasion, but the others said Jongho wasn’t allowed to leave the dorm, even though he totally could’ve.

Yunho knew that he would have to face everyone eventually, and that thought alone made him more nervous. He didn’t want to be faced with a bunch of pity or questions about how he was feeling.

Because quite honestly, he felt terrible. Both mentally and physically.

He was snapped out of his spiraling thoughts when Mingi pulled his hand away from Yunho’s and patted the top of his hand.

“Ready to go inside?”

Yunho nodded, giving the younger a small smile.

Mingi got out and Yunho took a deep breath. 

He really needed to calm himself down. He shouldn’t be super worried. Everything was going to be just fine.

He remembered a couple nights ago when he called Mingi and just stayed up talking to him for like an hour. Yunho had fallen asleep during the call and Mingi had ended up hanging up.

It confused Yunho when he woke up with his phone on his chest and not on the stand by his bed instead.

Mingi had reassured him of all of his worries and tried to make him feel better. 

It had worked, and Yunho wanted it to work now.

He got out of the car and grabbed his crutches from Mingi, who was waiting for him on his side of the car. Hongjoong had locked the car and started towards the building’s entrance.

Mingi started walking away when Yunho had himself situated.

“Mingi?” Yunho started a little nervously.

Mingi turned around, “Yeah?”

Yunho looked down at his feet.

“I...I don’t want people to barrage me with questions. I don’t want to be treated like a...I don’t know, like a charity case.”

Yunho glanced up and saw Mingi’s brows drawn together with a look that could be interpreted as pitying. He quickly moved his gaze back down to the asphalt.

“No one’s gonna treat you like that, Yun,” Mingi reassured.

Yunho’s head snapped up at the nickname. He saw Mingi’s eyes wide and a faint dusting of pink on the other’s cheeks.

“S-sorry, it just slipped,” the younger quickly apologized. His wide-eyed gaze quickly lowered to the ground and Yunho chuckled.

He adjusted himself and used his crutches to get over to Mingi and placed his hand without the cast on his shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry about a nickname. I thought it was a good one,” Yunho said with a bright smile.

He decided that Mingi’s clumsiness was a good enough distraction from his dark thoughts at the moment.

“I mean, I’m surprised we haven’t done nicknames for each other yet. You are one of my best friends after all,” Yunho said and noticed Mingi’s eyes widen at that statement. 

Yunho didn’t know what the younger’s fears and insecurities were, which is fair because they’ve only known each other for a few months, but Mingi never told Yunho anything, and Yunho never pried into his friend’s life, which was totally okay.

“O-oh...so it’s okay if I call you Yun? Because that was a complete accident,” Mingi rushed to say.

Yunho chuckled and patted Mingi on the shoulder, “Of course it’s okay. I like it!”

The two made eye contact and started...Yunho didn’t want to call it giggling, but that’s pretty much what it was. Mingi’s laugh was Yunho’s favorite because his eyes would basically disappear and his mouth would turn into a boxy heart-shaped smile. 

After a couple seconds, the sound of someone’s throat clearing.

The two looked up and saw Hongjoong waiting by the entrance to the building with his phone in one hand and the other hand on his popped out hip.

“Do you guys want to come inside? Or…” the eldest said.

Yunho looked back at Mingi and laughed, “We’re coming, Joong. Don’t worry.”

The two made their way to the oldest’s postion and they all headed inside.

Yunho had noticed Seonghwa’s bike in the parking lot and remembered that both he and Jongho would be in the dorm. He felt totally okay with that.

Heck, even seeing his other three friends would be awesome, but it would probably be very loud.

Yunho chuckled to himself at the thought of Wooyoung and Mingi screaming at the top of their lungs and an annoyed-looking Yeosang off to the side.

“What’s so funny?” Mingi asked, snapping Yunho out of his thoughts.

“Ah, nothing,” Yunho started as Hongjoong knocked on the door to Yunho’s apartment. Yunho began walking forward into the doorway, still talking to Mingi, “I just thought about what would happen if-”

“YUNHO!!!!”

Yunho let out a small scream at the sudden ball of loudness that was Jung Wooyoung.

“What in the heck?!” Yunho exclaimed, very confused.

“Welcome back from the hospital, bro!” San yelled.

Yunho suddenly realized what was going on and let a smile grow on his face.

He half expected the two to run up to him and hug him super tightly, but realized that definitely wouldn’t feel good.

Yeosang walked up with a smile on his face, “Hey, Yunho. I’m glad you’re back. These guys are insufferable without you around.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m completely sufferable,” San said matter-of-factly.

“San, you were almost late when you went to get the food and coming back for this. I don’t think that’s sufferable,” Seonghwa said, finally speaking up.

Yunho laughed along with everyone else.

He looked around and noticed Jongho off to the side smiling along with everyone else. They made eye-contact and Yunho shooed everyone out of the way so he could maneuver to the youngest.

He stopped in front of Jongho and moved his crutches out from under his armpits and set them against the wall, balancing as well as he could. This caused the others, namely Hongjoong and Seonghwa, to make sounds of concern and step closer to Yunho in case he fell or something.

Jongho and Yunho snickered. 

The two looked at each other for a second and then Yunho wrapped his arms around the younger as tight as he could without it hurting.

Jongho seemed to freeze, but pretty soon returned the gesture and buried his face into Yunho’s shoulder.

“Let’s not do that again, okay?” Jongho said, making Yunho laugh. Yunho’s eyes became misty and he sniffled.

“I missed you, dude.”


	45. Movies Vs. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really can't stay awake during movies, can you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIENDS!!!
> 
> THERE'S GONNA BE A SPECIAL STAGE TOMORROW AND I'M VERY EXCITED FOR IT!
> 
> Also, I have a little one-shot I wanna write, so that might happen soon.
> 
> I'm also gonna get Hongjoong's part of SMN done as quick as I can. Then I'll work on Seonghwa's. I also have a cafe au I'm excited for, and another one that I'm VERY excited for. So look forward to those.
> 
> However, finals are coming up next week (They start on a wednesday and It's weird). So I might be cramming all the knowledge, but after that, I'll be free and finished with my first year of college (Yay!).
> 
> I hope to be able to get things done quickly.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! (It's a bit shorter)

Everyone was so happy that Yunho was back.

They all laughed and told stories while they ate all of the chicken and pizza that San had picked up for all of them.

After that, they all sat down and started to watch Yunho’s favorite movies.

Yeosang was surprised that the older was still awake and alert with all of the energy he was using.

He acted a lot different than Jongho had when he first got home.

Even now Jongho still gets tired, but he’s getting better.

Yeosang thought that in addition to Yunho’s concussion, the injuries would just make him more tired.

But he seemed to be doing okay, so Yeosang wasn’t too worried about bugging the older.

That was until the movie ended and Yeosang, Seonghwa, and Jongho were the only ones still awake.

Hongjoong was asleep against Seonghwa’s shoulder and loosely huggin the older’s arm. Mingi was asleep, sitting cross-legged next to Yunho’s leg. His head was against Yunho’s good leg. Yunho’s head was dipped forward so his chin touched his chest. Wooyoung and San were lying down on the floor, and San was practically suffocating Woyooung’s arm.

Jongho seemed to be barely awake, holding onto consciousness by a thread. His head rested on his arm on the arm rest of the couch. His eyes kept closing slowly and then opening just as slow.

Yeosang made eye contact with Seonghwa and chuckled.

“We should get everyone home and to bed, huh?” Yeosang suggested.

Seonghwa nodded with a smirk on his face. “I’ll get everyone awake, you take Jongho to bed,” he instructed.

Yeosang nodded and stood up, moving in front of Jongho.

“You tired?” He asked the younger.

Jongho sat up a little straighter and blinked quickly, seeming to try and keep his eyes open.

“A little.”

Yeosang chuckled, “Let’s go to bed, bud.”

“Wait...you too?” Jongho asked, seemingly very confused at Yeosang’s statement.

Yeosang tried to hold back a laugh, “No, no. Just you, but I’m helping you get ready.”

Jongho paused for a second, trying to process what was just said. After a couple seconds, Yeosang saw the younger’s cheeks darken a little bit.

“O-oh. That makes sense. Let’s go,” Jongho said quickly, standing up.

Yeosang chuckled and walked with Jongho to his room.

Jongho walked in and went immediately to his closet while Yeosang closed the room door behind him and moved to sit on the bed.

Yeosang glanced at Jongho and saw the younger begin to take his shirt off. He quickly turned his attention to the stuff that Jongho had on his desk next to his bed.

“So...you excited for Yunho to be back?” Yeosang decided to ask.

The younger chuckled, “Yes and no.”

“Oh?” Yeosang asked with an amused smile, still distracting himself. He knew that it wasn’t necessarily weird to see your friends change clothes and stuff, but he didn’t want to look if Jongho wasn’t comfortable with it. It didn’t seem like he was uncomfortable, but Yeoasng could never tell with the younger, if his resistance to face kisses was anything to go by.

“Yeah, I missed him a lot, but he’s not the cleanest person when it comes to the kitchen and bathroom, let alone his own room,” Jongho replied.

Yeosang laughed, “Sounds about right.”

Jongho sat down on the bed next to Yeosang. “He’s one of my best friends though, so it was sad not having him around. But hey, he’s here now, and I still have a couple of days until my check up for my concussion, so you guys have to come hang out with us and take care of us for a bit,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, I was gonna ask about that, actually,” Yeosang started, “Can you go right back to playing soccer once the doctor checks you out?”

Jongho thought for a second. “Um...I think I might have to go to the school’s athletic trainer to get a baseline concussion test done again, but the doctor's appointment might take care of that. So I should be able to play pretty soon!” Jongho explained eagerly.

“That’s awesome!” Yeosang exclaimed, “I know Mingi really wanted to see you play. He wasn’t able to go to your first two games because of tests he scheduled before he knew about the games.”

“Yeah, and I told him it was okay that he missed, but he still kept apologizing,” Jongho said, throwing his hands up in the air jokingly.

Yeosang let out a chuckle, “I’m really glad Mingi’s our friend though.”

“Oh definitely,” Jongho paused, “Speaking of Mingi. Do you think him and Yunho will be a thing, or are they gonna stay friends?”

Yeosang almost choked on his spit.

“Jongho! What the heck?”

“What?” Jongho asked defensively, “It’s a legit question!”

Yeosang stood up and playfully pushed Jongho’s shoulder so the younger boy fell onto his bed.

“No. We aren’t gonna talk about that,” Yeosang warned.

“Why not?” Jongho asked through giggles.

Yeosang smiled at him. “Mostly because I don’t have an opinion on this. I haven’t noticed anything yet. Also because I don’t want to only see that when I see the two,” He explained, walking towards the door.

Jongho snickered, “I can text you about what I’ve seen later, if you’re curious.”

“Go to bed, Jongho,” Yeosang said, opening the door.

“But Yeosang-”

“Go bed!” He interrupted walking out the door.

“I’ll text you about it la-”

“Bed!” Yeosang said with a jokingly serious face and closed the door.

He heard a soft chuckle come from the other side of the door and smirked to himself.

Jongho was too precious.


	46. Soft (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhaps this is too soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!
> 
> Finals are this week, but I might not take my history finals because it's optional and I already have an A- in that class. So I might just have to take both of my psychology and my Kinesiology one.
> 
> Wish me luck!
> 
> I'm not sure how much I'll be able to post in the next week or two, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Seonghwa knew he was in trouble when he realized Hongjoong had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Not that it was a bad thing, or anything like that. It was just that Hongjoong was a very heavy sleeper and could tend to be a little grumpy when he got woken up from a nap.

After Yeosang left to take Jongho to bed, Seonghwa nudged San with his foot because he was the closest person Seonghwa could reach.

San shifted and turned his head towards Seonghwa.

The younger looked around with tired eyes and his gaze landed on Wooyoung, who was still curled around San’s arm like a koala.

San froze and sent a panicked look towards Seonghwa.

Seonghwa just chuckled. “I can’t help you with that. I have my own problems,” he said, motioning his head towards Hongjoong.

“That’s an oof for you, Seonghwa,” San said with a smirk. Seonghwa noticed as San then looked around him and saw Mingi sitting close enough for him to-

“Ow! What the heck, San!?” Mingi yelled, snapping awake from his spot.

His yell also startled Yunho awake and Wooyoung began to stir.

Hongjoong was still fast asleep, Seonghwa noticed.

“Why are we being loud?” Yunho asked, rubbing his eyes.

“The movie’s over. We should get everyone home and go to sleep,” Seonghwa paused, “Yunho, you look really tired.”

Yunho yawned, “Well, I am tired. Good observation.”

Seonghwa sent a glare to Yunho and the other just chuckled.

“Yunho, I’ll help you to your room, come on,” Mingi said, getting onto his feet and wobbling a little bit.

Seonghwa watched as Mingi helped Yunho to his feet and grabbed the other’s crutches, handing them to Yunho.

The two walked towards the hall and disappeared around the corner.

“Do you think that’s a thing?”

Seonghwa jumped when he heard Hongjoong’s tired voice right by his ear. 

“Holy sh-”

“Language, Seonghwa!” Hongjoong cut him off.

Seonghwa placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

Why did that scare him so much? Why was his boyfriend like this?

He heard a set of snickers and giggles coming from San and Wooyoung, who had just woken up.

“I-you...you scared me,” Seonghwa finally said.

“I can tell,” Hongjoong said, obvious amusement in his voice.

Seonghwa let out a sigh and smiled at his boyfriend who was stretching his hands in front of him with his eyes closed. “Are you gonna be okay to drive your car, Joong?” He asked.

Hongjoong nodded as he yawned, “Yeah, I’ll be good. Who are you gonna take on your bike?”

Seonghwa tilted his head in confusion, “Your sleepy brain isn’t working. You can take four more people in your car. I don’t need to take anyone but myself.”

“Oh,” Hongjoong said with a pout.

“Well, Mingi and Yunho might be a while. So you could wait to take Mingi home, and Hongjoong can take all of us home right now,” Yeosang suggested, grabbing everyone’s attention from his spot by the hallway entrance.

Seonghwa felt Hongjoong shift beside him and stand up. “That’s a good idea. You guys ready to go?” Hongjoong asked.

Seonghwa made a noise of protest, but Hongjoong placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry, Hwa, I’m awake enough now. I’ll see you at home,” he reassured.

Seonghwa chuckled softly, grabbing Hongjoong’s wrist and pulling his arm down from his head, “You don’t need to wait up for me. Go to bed when you get home, yeah?”

“Hwaaa,” Hongjoong dragged out with a pout on his face.

“I’m serious, Joong. Just go to bed when you get home. I won’t be long. Mingi will probably want to get back to his dorm soon.”

To Seonghwa’s surprise, Hongjoong somehow pouted even more.

“Fine, but I won’t be happy about it.”

Seonghwa smirked and rubbed Hongjoong’s arms. He stood up and enveloped Hongjoong in a hug. The younger leaned his forehead into Seonghwa’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s waist. Seonghwa moved a hand to hold the back of Hongjoong’s head.

He looked up and saw that the others had suddenly busied themselves with whatever they could to avoid a potentially awkward situation.

After a couple of seconds, Seonghwa pulled away, much to Hongjoong’s reluctance. 

“Take the kids home, okay?”

Hongjoong pouted, but stood on his toes, inviting Seonghwa in for a peck.

Seonghwa obliged and gave the shorter a small peck on the lips.

“You be safe,” Hongjoong said, standing normally again.

“You be safe too,” Seonghwa replied.

Hongjoong gave him a smile.

“Dad, I want to go home. Sorry to interrupt,” Wooyoung interrupted.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong chuckled. A sound of someone (probably San) smacking another person’s arm (probably Wooyoung’s) sounded through the room.

“They’re going stir crazy,” Seonghwa chuckled.

“I’m coming, children!” Hongjoong almost yelled towards them.

Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong moved away, spurring the others to move to get their shoes on and go out the door.

Hongjoong put his shoes on and shot him one last look before he closed the door, leaving Seonghwa to wait for Mingi.

Seonghwa plopped back down onto the couch and pulled out his phone.


	47. We Drivin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong drives the kids home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I still won't be updating a ton. I have a final tomorrow and the others are due on Wedensday.
> 
> Here's how this is going to go though: I need to finish the Say My Name series, so after this chapter, I won't update until I get Hongjoong's story out. Then I'll be able to work on Seonghwa's (If you haven't read them yet, I encourage you to).
> 
> This worked the last time I did it. It's just a way to get my motivation up. 
> 
> I'm not abandoning this, I would never dream of it, so don't worry if I don't update for a bit.
> 
> N E ways
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

The car ride was quiet.

Hongjoong decided the mood wasn’t right for his music to be playing.

He looked in the rearview mirror of his car to see Wooyoung asleep on San’s shoulder.

Hongjoong smiled to himself as San hesitantly reached up and ran his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, leaving a small smile to appear on his face.

Yeosang was in the passenger seat with his head leaning against the window.

It wasn’t even that late, but everyone was so tired.

Well.

Okay.

Not late for Hongjoong.

He usually stayed up until two in the morning, but he did nap a lot, so he didn’t know if that counted.

College sleep schedules were crazy and Hongjoong loved it. All of his high school life he stayed up super late. Now everyone else also has to stay up sometimes and Hongjoong loves seeing them suffer.

Not really, but it was funny to see how tired they would all get.

Hongjoong turned his eyes back to the almost empty road and signaled to turn into the parking lot that led to Wooyoung and Yeosang’s building.

He pulled up to the side of the building by one of the doors and parked the car.

“Alrighty, sleepyheads, time to hop out and go to bed,” Hongjoong said, breaking the silence of the car.

San nudged Wooyoung awake, earning a whine from the other.

Yeosang blinked sleepily at Hongjoong and smiled.

“Thanks for the ride, Hongjoong,” he said, his voice a little raspy and deeper from the small amount of sleep he got.

Hongjoong smiled back, “Of course, Yeo. I am your father, after all.”

Yeosang smirked. “My dad never drove me anywhere, so…,” he trailed off.

“That’s an oof,” Hongjoong responded, not super sure what else to say.

“Yeosang, can you make Wooyoung get out of the car?” San piped up from the back.

Yeosang and Hongjoong both laughed and Hongjoong turned to watch as Yeosang lightly slapped Wooyoung’s face, causing the younger to whine in protest.

“Jung Wooyoung, if you don’t get up and out of Hongjoong’s car right now, I will steal your BTS albums from your room.”

Wooyoung bolted straight up and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Hongjoong, thanks for the ride! I’m off to protect my albums now!” He said, suddenly very awake, opened the door, and got out of the car.

“Love you guys and sleeping in your car and all, but I happen to love my albums more.”

“So we’ve noticed,” San said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

Wooyoung smiled, “You know you love me.”

Everyone laughed a little bit. Hongjoong would be lying if he said he didn’t see San blush a little.

“Alright, it was all fun and good times, but at this rate, Seonghwa will get home before me. So leave the premises of the car and go to bed,” Hongjoong joked.

Yeosang rolled his eyes and smiled, opening the car door to hop out.

“Thanks again, Joong.”

Hongjoong smiled at him, “Anytime, fam.”

Yeosang closed his door and waited for Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung smiled at the both of them, “Love you guys. Drive safely.”

“Will do, Woo. Now go to bed and protect your albums,” Hongjoong replied.

The other clicked his tongue and pointed finger guns at the other two in the car, “Bold of you to assume my insomnia won’t act up,” Hongjoong gave him a look, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m actually tired, so don’t worry,” He chuckled, then closed the door and Hongjoong and San watched as they walked into the building, one last wave sent their way.

“San, hop in the front seat,” Hongjoong said.

San nodded and moved to the front. He buckled his seatbelt and waited for Hongjoong to start driving, but Hongjoong just gave him a knowing look.

“What? Did you forget where I live or something?” San asked nervously.

“Nah, I’m just wanting to know how seducing Wooyoung is going.”

San seemed to choke on his own spit and sputtered a little bit. “I- I don’t...I’m not trying to seduce him,” he defended.

“Mhm, sure you’re not,” Hongjoong said with a disbelieving tone.

“He might be straight for all I know.”

Hongjoong tilted his head. “We’ve both known Woo for a little more than a year. I don’t think straight is a word I would use to describe him,” Hongjoong said.

“You don’t really use someone’s sexuality to describe them, Joong,” San pointed out.

“But he just did finger guns at us. That means he’s not straight,” Hongjoong countered.

San laughed, “That’s not what finger guns mean at all.”

Hongjoong chuckled. “I’m well aware of that. I just thought it was funny and wanted you to laugh,” he explained.

“Well,” San started, “You made me laugh. Good job. We should get going now so Seonghwa doesn’t get worried or anything.”

“That’s true,” Hongjoong put the car in drive and headed towards San’s building across campus, “You told Mingi about the whole thing though, right?”

San sighed, “Yeah, I did. It kind of just came out of my mouth when he was trying to comfort me. It did feel nice to let another person know, but I think I scared Mingi a bit. He’s only been our friend for a couple months and there’s already so much baggage being poured onto him. I don’t think he’s used to it.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard him say that he hasn’t really had a ton of friends before,” Hongjoong started, “Which surprises me, because that kid is the epitome of best friend material.”

San chuckled, “Yeah, and Yunho seems to be taking advantage of said best friend material.”

Hongjoong smiled, turning into the parking lot for San’s building. “I’m glad those two are getting close. Mingi needs a best friend, and Yunho needs someone like Mingi.”

“Everyone needs a Mingi in their lives,” San pointed out.

“That’s true, and I’m glad he’s in ours.”

Hongjoong parked the car as close as he could to San’s door.

“You know, I’m really glad that Wooyoung and Yeosang made up,” San started, grabbing Hongjoong’s attention, “I don’t know if I could stand them not talking to each other like they were.”

“Same though. Those two really had me worried for a minute,” Hongjoong said, relaxing a little bit.

He jumped and noticed San jump a little too when his phone started ringing.

He picked up his phone from the cup holder it was sitting in and looked at the caller I.D.

It was Seonghwa.

He quickly answered and said, “Hello there.”

_ “You’re not home yet?”  _ Seonghwa asked on the other side.

“Nah, I was just having a heart-to-heart with Sannie,” Hongjoong joked. He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned it on speaker.

“Hi, Seonghwa,” San said with a smile.

_ “Hi, Sannie. Guess I’m on speaker phone now.” _

Hongjoong chuckled.

San sighed dramatically, “It was nice saying hi and having a heart-to-heart, but I am tired and must retire to my bed.”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa both chuckled.

_ “Understandable. Have a good night! We’ll see you!”  _ Seonghwa said.

San smiled and hummed in response. Hongjoong watched as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, stepping out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride, Joong. Drive home safely,” San said.

Hongjoong gave him finger guns, making the other laugh at the new inside joke. “Love you, Sannie. Sleep well!” He said, holding out the phone for Seonghwa to do the same.

_ “Love you, San!” _

San chuckled, “Love both of you, too!”

With that, he closed the car door and walked towards his building with one last wave to Hongjoong.

_ “So when are you gonna be home?”  _ Seonghwa asked.

Hongjoong thought for a minute, “Maybe ten minutes max. Did Mingi get home okay?”

Seonghwa hummed in response,  _ “It was his first time riding on a motorcycle, so it was interesting, but he’s good and home now. Hopefully asleep.” _

“He’s probably asleep. He isn’t like Wooyoung, which is good,” Hongjoong started, putting the car out of park and starting the drive home, “Wooyoung seems to be sleeping better. Did you notice?”

_ “Yeah, I did. It’s really nice,”  _ Seonghwa said, _ “I think the whole thing with Yeosang really ruined his sleep, but now that they’ve made up, he might be good.” _

Hongjoong nodded, then he realized Seonghwa couldn’t see that. “Mhm, I just hope that he stays able to sleep normally,” Hongjoong said.

_ “Same,”  _ Seonghwa paused,  _ “Well, I won’t distract your driving. Get home safe and I’ll see you in a couple minutes.” _

“Okay, okay,” Hongjoong chuckled, “Love you!”

_ “Love you too!” _

Seonghwa hung up and Hongjoong drove home with a small smile on his face.


	48. Too Early in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yunho, how high are you?"
> 
> "No, you're saying it wrong. It's: Hi, how are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend the timeline makes more sense
> 
> Sorry about that
> 
> See the end for more notes!!!

**Me and the boys looking for BEANS**

  
  


**[8:16 a.m.]**

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ so like _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ are we gonna do anyhthing today??? _

  
  


**[8:32 a.m.]**

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ is anyone gonna anser or am i alone now??? _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ *clears throat* _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ WHY AM I ALOOOOOOOOOOONE _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ I don’t know why you thought the others would be awake at 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Those drugs they gave you seem to be messing with your brain too much. _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ at least i summoned someone with day6 _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ as for teh drugs _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ they dont really do anything except nfor take away pain _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ because theyre pain killers and thats their job _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ But usually painkillers also make people super loopy. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Weren’t you super high on morphine when I visited one time? _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _...no… _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ So, why are you awake? _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ More importantly _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Why am I awake? _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ ah hes awake _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ And we probably woke him up with notifications. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Um… _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Actually _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ You just didn’t sleep, did you? _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ In my defense, I had homework that I’ve been stressed about for a while. So I just decided to do as many as I could last night. _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ how far ahead are you now? _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Far enough _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ I guess that’s a good enough answer. _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ yeo im sorry for not waking you up then _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ but i do think you should slep _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Nah _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Wooyoung will probably make me sleep later if he reads all the messages. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Good thing he’s actually sleeping and we can spam the chat so he doesn’t see. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Yeah, well too bad he always takes the time to scroll through to see what he missed so he can get receipts. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ … _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Heck _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ I forgot he does that. _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ how did u forget _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ hes your best frind _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Frind _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Frind _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ I DID NOT START TALKING TO YOU GUYS TO BE SLANDERED FOR SOME MISTAKe _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ I guess you could say that he’s Yeo Frind. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ … _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ … _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ …  _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ I really woke up to that??? _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ I hate it here. _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ we love you too joong _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ N E Ways _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Good morning, Jongho. How goes it? _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ I mean _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ It goes _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ I just got back from my run _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ i didnt even realize you were gone _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ are you a ninja _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Yunho, my guy, the drugs seem to be making you loopy again _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ IM NOT LOOPY I SWAR _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Yes you are _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Yes, you are. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ It seems you’re outnumbered, Yunho. _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ now its my turn to hate it here _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Also, I was gonna ask. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Jongho, are you actually allowed to go running and stuff? _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ Mayhaps I am _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ I actually got a checkup the other day and doctor man said I could resume some lighter activity _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ I just can’t be sprinting a ton yet _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Ah, well that’s great! _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ im so proud of my little bean brother _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Definitely loopy. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Also, I’m gonna go take a shower and stuff, but before I leave: _

  
  


**_[The Smolest Bean changed ELMO’s nickname to: Yeo Frind]_ **

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ I need to take a shower too- _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ HONGJOONG _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ THE JOKE WASNT EVEN FUNNY _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ I think he left so he doesn’t have to answer for his crimes. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Or hopefully mom saw the terrible jokes and started reprimanding him, or something. _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ One can only hope _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ what does...reprimand even mean??? _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ I’ll tell you when you’re older. _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** Why are you making it sound like a dirty thing???

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ I’m not??? _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ *sigh* _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ I’m just gonna go _

  
  


**Apple Pie:** _ I’ll text you guys later _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ okay bye!!! _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Yunho, you literally live with him. _

  
  


**The Tallest Bean:** _ and??? _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Fair enough. _

  
  


**[11:46 a.m.]**

  
  


**Yeo Frind:** _ yunhos drugs seem fun. _

  
  


**Yeo Frind:** _ hol’ up! _

  
  


**Yeo Frind:** _ WHOMST’VE?!?!? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAFKDLGJLDKGH
> 
> I'M BACK
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS???
> 
> THE NEXT WORK IN MY SAY MY NAME SERIES IS UP
> 
> I've gotten great responses towards it so far, and thank you guys who've read it so far! Love you!!!
> 
> N E Ways. 
> 
> I'm back to writing this as much as I can, but I also started doing work again and stuff, and if you follow me on twitter at all (shameless plug: @Chirp_B), then you know how it's been *is suffering*.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope to have another one up soon and I hope to get some more works done too!!!
> 
> *winky face*
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL! HAVE A GOOD ONE!!!


	49. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're gonna talk about this later, but for now let's watch the bean play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY
> 
> I've been trying to get Shadows updated that I've been neglecting this.
> 
> Please forgive me!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I'll try getting another one out soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yeosang really loved hanging out with his friends.

He really did.

But when one of them got into a funk, everyone else seemed to as well.

This also applied to him as well, but he liked to deny it as much as possible.

He was the one who started a lot of angsty weeks between all of them, but who’s counting.

That wasn’t the case this time.

Jongho was finally cleared to play soccer with his team, and the coach had him go to a couple practices to see if he needed time to get back into it, but seeing Jongho be so determined and still as skilled as ever, he allowed the young man to play in the upcoming soccer game.

Everyone was excited for the youngest.

They loved seeing him smile wide with his gums showing and his eyes disappearing.

So they all planned to go to the soccer game that weekend to watch him play.

Yeosang was actually able to finish his homework in time so he could enjoy watching the game and cheering his younger friend on.

The game was at four in the afternoon and they planned to go out to eat after, whether the team won or not. It was a way to celebrate Jongho being able to play after what seemed like forever, but was really only a couple weeks of being unable to play.

Yeosang and Wooyoung made a plan to walk to San’s dorm and walk to the soccer fields together since they were the only ones who lived on campus.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were gonna pick up the others and meet them over there.

So that’s how Yeosang and Wooyoung found themselves outside of San’s dorm, waiting for him to either respond to his texts, or one of his roommates to open the door.

“So...how long are we gonna wait for him before we decide to ditch the poor guy?” Wooyoung asked jokingly.

Yeosang shook his head and slapped Wooyoung’s arm. “Don’t be mean! Jongho would be fine even if we missed a tiny bit of the game. He just wants all of us there,” he explained to the younger.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, “He better open the door soon.”

“We still have a half hour before the game starts and it isn’t a far walk. We’ll be fine,” Yeosang reassured.

He didn’t think that Wooyoung was super eager to get to the game, but he knew that the younger was really impatient sometimes.

Yeosang knocked on the door again.

“Call him,” he instructed Wooyoung.

The other nodded, tapping his phone a couple times and holding it up to his ear.

A couple seconds later, the door opened at the same time Wooyoung yelled into his phone.

“Hey! Where are y-”

He cut off when he saw San standing in the doorway with his phone pressed to his ear and a composed expression on his face.

“Well hello to you too,” he said, hanging up the phone and closing the door behind him.

Yeosang snorted as he looked at Wooyoung’s annoyed face.

“You didn’t answer for forever!”

San snickered, “I literally just got out of the shower. You just happened to message me while I was in there.”

“Makes sense. Woo was just being impatient. He really,  _ really  _ wants to see Jongho play, apparently,” Yeosang joked.

San laughed and Wooyoung pouted.

“Not that I don’t love watching the baby bean play his favorite game, but I wasn’t being impatient,” Wooyoung explained.

“Jongho will be offended to hear that.”

The trio began the walk to the soccer fields.

“You guys can shut, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Whatever you say.”

Wooyuong shook his head and stormed ahead of them, feigning offense.

Yeosang and San both chuckled at the younger.

“When did you wake up today?” Yeosang asked, watching ahead of them as Wooyoung crouched down in front of a bush.

San shrugged, “I think I woke up at one, but I’m not super sure.”

Yeosang turned his attention to the other. “One? When did you go to sleep?” He asked, concerned.

San wasn’t a stranger to sleeping in, but when he slept in  _ that  _ much, he knew something was up.

“I’m also not sure about that. Last time I looked at the time was...four in the morning, but I know I stayed up a bit later after that,” He explained.

Yeosang stopped walking, causing San to stop as well.

He gave him a look that showed his concern and disappointment for the other.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Because the Choi San I know doesn’t like staying up that late like Wooyoung and I do.”

San sighed, “I...I might not be okay, but I don’t want to ruin today, so I’ll tell you later. Is that okay?”

Yeosang gave him a sad, understanding smile, “Yeah, that’s alright, but I will make sure you tell me what’s up. I don’t like seeing my friends hurting, even if it’s not obvious.”

“Same goes for you, Yeo.”

Yeosang let out a nervous chuckle, “No need to call me out right now.”

San jokingly patted his cheek and continued walking towards Wooyoung.

“I always need to call you out.”

Yeosang shook his head and moved to catch up.

Wooyoung didn’t ask what they were talking about, but he really wanted to show them a really cool bug he saw and poked with a stick, making it run towards him. Wooyoung let out a shriek and quickly stood up, knocking into San.

Yeosang burst out laughing while the two glared at him.

Eventually they were able to make it to the soccer fields and looked around the crowd to see if they could find the rest of their group.

There were only about ten minutes before the game started, and they searched the teams on the field to find their friend.

The school’s team was busy kicking soccer balls into the goal, giving their goalie practice as well.

Jongho went to kick a ball, and when their goalie didn’t stop it, Wooyoung let out a loud cheer that grabbed what seemed like everyone’s attention.

Jongho turned to see and noticed the three. 

He quickly turned his head away in embarrassment and Yeosang noticed his shoulders shaking from laughter.

San grabbed Yeosang’s and Wooyoung’s sleeves and pulled them towards where he saw Hongjoong sitting.

Hongjoong jumped up when he saw them and embraced them as much as he could with his short arms.

Wooyoung moved to sit down next to Seonghwa once he saw the older and started talking with them.

Yeosang stopped before sitting to see Hongjoong talking to San. The younger held his hands up in defense as Hongjoong poked his chest. Yeosang couldn’t hear the conversation, but San nodded and Hongjoong motioned for him to sit down.

San gave Yeosang a look and Yeosang smirked, “He knows all. Don’t doubt our father’s abilities.”

San rolled his eyes and sat down next to Wooyoung, who immediately flopped on the other’s lap.

Yeosang noticed a faint dusting of pink spread across the taller boy’s cheeks, but he brushed it off as just being in public.

He saw Mingi sitting next to Yunho, who was sitting in his wheelchair.

His ribs were basically fine at this point and his arm was almost healed enough for him to be able to use crutches instead, but for now he would use a wheelchair for long distances.

He also bragged that the wheelchair was more comfortable than the bleachers the rest of them were sitting on, which Yeosang didn’t doubt.

Yeosang and Hongjoong sat down and quietly watched their team warm up.

They were lucky enough to get a seat close enough to the field where they could see everything happening.

The group made small talk as the minutes counted down to when the game would start.

Pretty soon the head referee blew his whistle, indicating the captains to come to the center of the field and do a coin toss.

The other team won and chose the side of the field they were on and got to kick off.

The group of boys cheered as they watched their team get ready. They were especially loud when Jongho got on the field. 

It was amazing that Jongho was a freshman who just barely recovered from a concussion and still got to start the game.

He was mainly a defender, but also played as goalie and half-back when need be. It seemed he was being a defender at that point.

The teams got ready and Yeosang cheered when the whistle blew to start the game.


	50. The Bestest Soccer Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at him go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're reading Shadows, I'm sorry for not updating two times in a row. Motivation has been out the window.
> 
> My B
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> (P.S. - I forgot how Soccer penalties work, it's been a couple years, but these might be more like Rugby ones XD)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Jongho felt exhilarated.

He had missed the feeling of sprinting up and down the field.

He missed the sounds of his friends cheering for him loudly from the stands.

Their team was winning, if only by two goals, but it was still amazing.

Jongho himself hadn’t made any of the goals, mostly because he was playing as defender and they didn’t go past the midfield line, but it was fun nonetheless.

The team’s goalie, who also happened to be one of Wooyoung and Yeosang’s friends, Changbin, was holding up pretty well. He only missed blocking a penalty kick and one lucky shot from the other team.

It was half time and Jongho could still hear Wooyoung and Mingi cheering for him (and Changbin too).

Their coach switched around a couple positions, putting in some new players for the ones who needed a break and making Jongho a midfielder.

After they were all done with half time, the game started back up again.

It was still going well, although the crowd seemed to be getting a bit tired from sitting, watching, and cheering for so long.

Wooyoung was still as loud as ever, somehow.

One of the defenders was able to steal the ball from one of the other team’s forwards and passed it to Jongho, who dribbled it down as far as he could.

He glanced around and listened to his teammates to see who wanted the ball, but before he was able to pass it, he ran into something, or someone.

The force of the collision was enough to knock him off-balance and send him to the ground.

He grimaced and made sure his head didn’t hit the ground.

A whistle was blown and Jongho opened his eyes to see a bigger guy standing above him and glaring.

The ref called out something and Jongho saw him flash a yellow card. “One more time and it’s a red card, twenty-one!”

One of his teammates ran over to him and helped him up. “Coach doesn’t want to risk giving you a concussion after that, so I’m taking your spot,” He explained.

Jongho nodded and patted his shoulder, “Thanks. You’ll be great!”

The other smiled at him and Jongho ran off the field to where the rest of his team and his coach sat.

“You okay, Jongho?”

Jongho nodded, “Yeah, I’m good. I didn’t hit my heat on the ground or anything.”

“Good. That’s good,” his coach said, sounding relieved, “I’m gonna have you sit out for a bit, and if the team starts struggling, I might put you back in, but you’ve been in for a while and they’ll be great, so you might be out for the rest of the game.”

“That’s totally fine. I’m glad you let me play to begin with. Let alone for that long.”

His coach nodded and turned his attention back to the game.

Jongho got a couple pats and “Good jobs” from his teammates, but the funniest thing was Wooyoung loudly yelling at player twenty-one on the other team. He heard Hongjoong in there somewhere too.

It was no joke that the guy who knocked him over was playing more aggressive than the others on both teams. He looked like he was only a defender, so the defenders on Jongho’s team, and Changbin, didn’t have to worry about him.

Jongho noticed that the guy wasn’t even very skilled with dribbling or anything, he was just aggressive, which was good, to an extent.

The rest of the game passed by in a blur of cheering every time their team made a goal and whenever Changbin stopped the other team from scoring.

Everyone cheered loudly when the final whistle blew and the final score was seven to three in favor of Jongho’s team.

They went to tell the other team “good game” like they always did, but number twenty-one still glared at him for some reason and Jongho just gave him a confused smile.

They gathered and their coach gave them a small speech.

“You all played very well today. Jongho, we’re glad you’re back,” Jongho thanked him and smiled. Changbin, who was next to him, patted him on the back. “I’m proud of all of you and I’m giving you Monday’s practice off. So go have fun and catch up on schoolwork.”

They did their team cheer and Jongho was immediately assaulted by hugs from his friends.

After Wooyoung hugged him, Changbin was next.

Jongho just laughed as he watched Changbin get squished by his friend.

“So,” Hongjoong started, grabbing everyone’s attention, “Who wants to go break that guy’s kneecaps with me?”

Joongho laughed as a chorus of violent propositions came from the group, Changbin included.

“I can run him over with my wheelchair,” Yunho suggested.

Mingi snickered, “I’ll push you to make it more painful for him.”

The two fist-bumped and Jongho shook his head as he smiled.

“I appreciate all of that, but honestly, he’ll get what’s coming to him sooner or later. And by that I mean getting kicked out of a game. Stop being so violent, goodness,” Jongho laughed.

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Wooyoung said from Changbin’s side.

Everyone was laughing and messing around after that. Jongho said goodbye to some of his teammates as they passed and eventually they were told to hop off of the field so the officials could close it up.

“It is getting late. You guys ready for dinner?” Seonghwa asked.

There was an obvious yes from everyone.

“Changbin, would you like to come as well?” Yeosang asked.

“Nah, I already told Chan that I would hang out with him and the others. Thank you, though,” Changbin explained.

“Hoe, you better answer my texts sometime so we can actually hang out like you promised,” Wooyoung complained.

Changbin gave him an offended look, “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re not up early enough on Saturdays to hang out.”

“I said I would go work out with you sometimes!”

“But I already work out with the team!”

“So does Jongho, but he always has time,” Wooyoung pointed out.

Changbin started walking away, “Jongho is a baby who doesn’t have as many friends here yet! I’m just too popular!”

Jongho chuckled.

“Don’t come at my bro like that! I know where you live!”

“I know where you sleep!”

“Jokes on you, I don’t sleep!” Wooyoung pointed out, making the others laugh.

Changbin waved him off with a goodbye and headed off the field.

“Alright then. Now that that’s over, let’s go to food,” Hongjoong said.

“The food being…,” Jongho prompted.

No one really answered until Yeosang mumbled, “I hope it’s chicken.”

Everyone laughed at that and Yunho said, “You always hope it’s chicken.”


	51. Astrology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a crab"
> 
> "Why am I a crab?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh
> 
> Hello
> 
> I don't know what the heck went on with this chapter. Just go with it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Texting will return shortly)

They all found themselves around a rectangle table in a lesser known pizza place near campus.

There was a spot for Yunho and his wheelchair at the end of the table and a couple of the boys got a booth while the others had to get extra chairs.

“So...I feel like we’ve had pizza a lot recently,” Yunho brought up.

Hongjoong nodded, wiping his face with a napkin to get rid of any grease or sauce. “Yeah, you’re right, but there weren’t many other places,” he explained.

Yeosang pouted, “It could’ve been a chicken place.”

“Yes, but chicken places don’t have salads for Jongho,” Seonghwa pointed out.

Jongho stopped munching on his crunchy lettuce when he heard his name get mentioned.

“Keep munching, munchkin,” Wooyoung said, patting the younger on the shoulder. Jongho did as he was told and turned back to his salad.

Their conversation soon turned into an argument about if chicken or pizza was better and it got fairly loud.

Seonghwa brought up steak at some point, but everyone quickly shut him down.

Their night dissolved into a lot of laughter.

Everyone seemed to be having a really good time.

There was one point when Yeosang noticed San stiffen every time Wooyoung got remotely close to brushing his shoulder or patting his thigh, but he decided to ignore it.

He didn’t know what was up with the younger, but he was still gonna make sure the other knew he could talk to him.

After the group was done eating their share of pizza and dessert pizzas (and salad for Jongho), they all decided to head home. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa took Mingi and Yunho with them like they did earlier, and this time brought Jongho with them.

Yeosang sat and watched their car drive off with Wooyoung and San and made sure to wave all of them goodbye.

Usually when they would celebrate things like this, someone accomplishing something, they would all smother the person with hugs.

But this was Jongho they were talking about. 

The younger doesn’t really like receiving hugs, and he especially doesn’t like receiving kisses, but he does love giving the others little back hugs or pats.

Yeosang thought about how the younger would let himself fall asleep on Yeosang’s lap when he had a concussion.

He was probably reading too much into that, and he didn’t want to make things weird between him and the younger, so he opted to forget about it.

Once Hongjoong’s car was out of sight, the three “campus dwellers”, as Mingi liked to call them, made their way back towards the campus and their respective dorms.

Yeosang had to talk to San tonight before he forgot about the whole thing.

He cared too much for his friend to let him wallow in his own...could he call it self pity if he didn’t know what was happening?

Yeosang shook his head free of those thoughts and tried his best to pay attention to Wooyoung and San’s conversation.

From what he gathered about the little snippet he heard, Wooyoung was really starting to get into astrology stuff.

“I’m...cancer?” San asked, clearly confused.

Wooyoung nodded fervently and began explaining, “It isn’t like  _ cancer,  _ cancer. It’s just the name of the constellation. The crab. You know?”

Yeosang snickered to himself. 

He wasn’t super into all of that stuff, but he still knew the names of the signs and what he was.

“No...I don’t. A crab? Are you calling me a crabby person?”

“I mean,” Wooyoung started, “You definitely can be when you want to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” San demanded.

Yeosang let out a chuckle and San shot him a glare.

“What? Don’t look at me like that.”

San huffed, “And I suppose you know what’s going on?”

“Only a little,” Yeosang explained, “I know mine and stuff, but I’m not super into it.”

“Well you should be,” Wooyoung piped up, “It’s really interesting and fun to think about. It describes people’s personalities really well.”

Yeosang looked at him with a confused expression. “Were we in the same intro to psych class last year?” he asked.

Wooyoung shook his head, “No, why?”

“No reason,” Yeosang said with a shrug. San gave them both weird looks and continued complaining about crabs.

He really didn’t want to ruin Wooyoung’s fun, but the younger should’ve learned about those kind of personality things in intro to psych.

Yeosang didn’t have it in him to tell the other two about it at that moment, so he just let it be.

“What’s Yeosang then?” San asked, still mad he was a crab for some reason.

“The...twins, I believe. Gemini, right?” Wooyoung asked Yeosang.

Yeosang nodded, “Yeah, my birthday is June fifteenth, therefore, I’m a gemini.”

“And what does it mean to be a gemini?” San asked, seeming to test Wooyoung.

The youngest shrugged and motioned for Yeosang to explain.

“Why do you think I know?”

“I don’t know. You just seem to know about your sign and stuff.”

“I know my birthday and that’s it. I know nothing about my supposed personality, Woo.”

Wooyoung huffed, “Wow, rude. Anyways, gemini are supposedly two-faced and stuff and…I’m not sure how else to describe them actually.”

“You’re calling me two-faced?” Yeosang asked. He really hoped the younger knew he was joking, but who knew how deep he got into this kind of thing.

“No, no, no, I’m not, I swear!”

“Wooyoung, calm down, I’m joking.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“I’m not joking!” San interrupted, making Yeosang laugh.

“What do you mean?!”

“Why am I a crab?!”

“That doesn’t matter!”

Yeosang just walked silently along with the two. He loved listening to conversations his friends had. They were always entertaining.

Eventually they made it back to the dorms and decided they would head to San’s place first.

They waited for San to pull his keycard out and watched him fumble a bit.

After he got the door open, Wooyoung held his arms out.

San looked at him almost like he had just grown two heads.

Yeosang looked between the two and turned his head away so he could avoid the awkward tension that filled the air.

He didn’t really know why the air became tense though.

Maybe he would ask San about that later.

“Aren’t you gonna give me a hug?” Wooyoung asked, a little impatient.

Yeosang noticed San gulp and hesitantly move towards the younger.

There was definitely something going on.

The hug seemed fine, but it was also awkward at the same time, which was weird because Wooyoung is really good at giving hugs (they’re Yeosang’s favorite).

After the hug was over, San quickly said goodnight and went into the dorm without looking back at them, shutting the door behind him.

Yeosang and Wooyoung glanced at each other and Wooyoung shrugged.

“Let’s go home. I’m tired and I want to sleep,” Wooyoung explained.

“That’s a first. Usually you’re just tired and want to stay up even more,” Yeosang countered.

Wooyoung gave him a playful punch and started down the hallway.

“No need to call me out like that, you hoe.”

The two chuckled and made their way out of the building and towards their dorm.

After they were almost into the building, Yeosang spoke up.

“So, why do you want to go to bed right now? It’s only,” He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, “It’s only nine.”

“I, Jung Wooyoung, can be a very tired person,” He trailed off and ended up speaking after a couple seconds of silence, “I’ve been kind of tired all day, and I’m hoping sleeping early might help with it.”

Yeosang was almost startled at the sudden serious tone his friend took.

“That would make sense,” The two stepped into the elevator and Yeosang pushed the button to get to their floor, “I hope you get all the sleep you need.”

“I’ve been missing out on it. I need to catch up,” Wooyoung chuckled.

Yeosang shook his head and laughed.

After a minute more of silence and them walking down the hall after getting out of the elevator, Wooyoung spoke up.

“Did San seem, I don’t know, tense earlier?”

Yeosang turned to his friend, expression a little concerned.

So he did notice.

“I’m not sure. I’m not the best at reading people.”

They stopped in front of Yeosang’s door.

“That’s bull and you know it.”

Yeosang almost flinched at his friend’s tone.

Wooyoung seemed to realize and turned away with a frown growing on his face.

“Sorry. I do that too much. I’ll just go to bed...hopefully.”

Wooyoung turned to walk away from Yeosang, but the older quickly grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight.

Yeosang buried his face into Wooyoung’s tense shoulder and tried his best to get the other to relax.

“Please don’t keep doing that to yourself,” Yeosang started, “You say things you regret, but that doesn’t mean you should keep beating yourself up over it. You already told me you were sorry, and I forgive you for that. For right now and for what happened days ago.”

Wooyoung’s body started to relax in Yeosang’s hold.

“You didn’t say anything wrong just barely, so don’t worry. I was kind of being untruthful, so you should be a little salty at me, okay?” Yeosang said, rubbing his best friend’s back.

Wooyoung wrapped his arms loosely around Yeosang.

“I’m still sorry for my tone. I need to stop being so...I don’t know.”

“Words are hard, I know,” Yeosang joked, earning a small chuckle from the other.

“Words are very hard.”

Yeosang pulled away from Wooyoung and looked at the other’s face.

“San did seem a little tense, but I’m not sure why,” he explained, “That’s his business though. I know he trusts us and will tell us if something’s wrong. So don’t worry, Woo.”

Wooyoung nodded, looking down at the ground.

“And who knows, maybe he’s just stressed about an upcoming test or something.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right. You should know this,” Yeosang bragged.

Wooyoung playfully punched him in the arm. “I do know,” He chuckled.

“Good. Now go get some rest. We’ll probably hang out tomorrow.”

The two parted ways and Yeosang went into his dorm.

He greeted Dowoon and moved to get ready for a shower. Just watching the soccer players play made him feel sweaty and gross.

After his shower, he got into his comfort pajamas and hopped into bed after turning the lights off.

He scrolled through his phone for about an hour, hoping Wooyoung was actually able to sleep, and then went to sleep himself.


	52. The Mound™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho's teammates are sure...something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter, but I have a lot of stuff planned now
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for the next couple chapters *nervous sweating*
> 
> P.S. - My submission for the ateez story thing is on here if you wanna read it.

**The Mound™**

  
  


**[10:45 a.m.]**

**_[Haechan added: Mark, Jongho, and 7 others]_ **

  
  
  


**[10:45 a.m.]**

  
  


**Haechan:** _ MOUND!!! _

  
  


**Johnny:** _ M O U N D _

  
  


**Mark:** _ are you guys serious??? _

  
  


**Changbin:** _ Sorry, but what the heck is the mound? _

  
  


**Haechan:** _ The Mound™*** _

  
  


**Mark:** _ no _

  
  


**Mark:** _ stop that _

  
  


**Jongho:** _ No, I’m with Changbin on this. _

  
  


**Jongho:** _ What in the heck is The Mound™??? _

  
  


**Johnny:** _ *Evil Laughter* _

  
  


**Johnny:** _ You’ll find out tonight _

  
  


**Haechan:** _ YES. TONIGHT. _

  
  


**Haechan:** _ Join us, soccer babies, and we’ll go see the mound!!! _

  
  


**Mark:** _ dont you mean -> The Mound™*** _

  
  


**Haechan:** _ SHUT MARK _

  
  


**Johnny:** _ No, he has a point. _

  
  


**Haechan:** _ JOHNNY NO _

  
  


**Haechan:** _ BETRAYAL _

  
  


**Changbin:** _ Um… _

  
  


**Jongho:** _ Please just tell us when and where we’re hanging out without being cryptic, then I will have this chat muted for forever. _

  
  


**Changbin:** _ Yea, what he said _

  
  


**Haechan:** _ You guys are no fun _

  
  


**Changbin:** _ I mean, at least we actually looked at this. :( _

  
  


**Jongho:** _ Yeah, half of the team you added hasn’t responded yet.:( _

  
  


**Haechan:** _ Fine. You’re only slightly more fun. _

  
  


**Jongho:** _ :) _

  
  


**Changbin:** _ :) _

  
  


**Johnny:** _ I feel threatened _

  
  


**Jongho:** _ As you should _

  
  


**Mark:** _ *sigh* _

  
  


**Mark:** _ come to the haven dorms and meet us in the lobby at 8 _

  
  


Jongho raised a brow in confusion.

That was certainly something different to wake up to.

Sundays were the only days where he didn’t force himself to wake up early and go on a run. Little did he know that that choice would lead him to being half awake and seeing something about a mound(™).

He was more than a little confused.

He didn’t have any other plans for the day, so he might as well go “bond” with his teammates later.


	53. A Mound???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a...baseball mound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting pretty oof over on twitter
> 
> Updates might also be slower, so sorry about that
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re going over to your captain’s dorm?” Yunho asked, clearly confused after Jongho had explained the whole Mound thing.

“Yes,” Jongho confirmed, “But like, I have no idea what we’re doing. Something with a mound.”

Yunho chuckled and shifted where he sat on the couch. “Do they live in the Haven dorms?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason, have fun!”

Jongho stared at his older friend for a second before deciding to just shrug it off and go meet up with Changbin and head to the dorms.

  
  
  
  


The walk wasn’t long, but Jongho brought his airpods to listen to music anyways.

He met up with Changbin, who was hanging out with Han Jisung, Lee Minho, and Lee Felix.

Minho bid them farewell by saying, “Have fun,” with a wink, leaving the two really confused.

Shrugging it off again, the two made their way to the Haven dorms and saw a couple of their other teammates enter the building.

One of the other freshman on the team, Dongwoo, was walking just ahead of the two and Jongho tried to get his attention.

“Dongwoo!”

The other flinched (as well as Changbin), and whipped around to face the two.

Jongho noticed the other’s smile wavered when he noticed Jongho.

“O-oh, hi guys,” Dongwoo greeted.

“Hey bro, why do you seem nervous?” Changbin asked, making Jongho want to facepalm.

The older boy was smart, but not all the time. You don’t just straight up ask someone that.

“Oh, well, I don’t know if you guys noticed, but it’s pretty late and the cemetery over there is just creepy,” Dongwoo explained, “I’m just an anxious person, I guess.”

Jongho looked to where Dongwoo pointed and saw a fence that was practically right behind the Haven dorms. On the other side of the fence, Jongho could barely make out the outlines of some headstones.

“Ah, that’s not sketchy at all,” Jongho muttered, earning a laugh from Changbin.

Dongwoo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Mark yelling out the door at them.

“Are Y’all gonna join us?”

Jongho shook his head with a smile and made his way towards the door, not really checking if the other two were following.

“Coming, cap!”

  
  
  
  


“So...a mound?”

“Yes, a mound.”

“And what’s special about the mound?”

“It’s suspicious.”

Jongho rolled his eyes as Haechan explained the significance of the mound that was supposedly in the basement of the Haven dorms building.

The group of boys were standing at the entrance of the stairwell that led to the basement.

The Residence Assistant who was working the front desk said they could go down there since the soccer team went to look at the mound every year.

No one dared take the first step down, though.

“What makes it sus?” One of the other boys asked.

Haechan and Johnny looked at each other, then at Mark. “Why me?”

“Because.”

“That’s not a valid reason.”

Jongho sighed as he listened to the older players argue amongst themselves.

He looked back at the stairwell and shrugged. Might as well.

He motioned for Changbin to follow him, but the other was so immersed in the argument for some reason that he just left the older where he was.

Jongho let out a huff as he made his way down the stairs. 

The lights were on, so it wasn’t scary or anything. Jongho didn’t easily get scared anyways, so it would’ve been fine either way.

There weren’t too many stairs, but it was still a ways down. That part of the building didn’t look nearly as good as the rest of the building.

There were some pipes and the walls were just straight up cinder block that wasn’t painted.

The stairs ended up turning to face a black door that Jongho found to be unlocked.

“So...a mound, huh?” Jongho said to himself as he slowly opened the door.

He reached around until he found the lightswitch on the wall.

Once he flipped the lights, the area wasn’t lit up at brightly as he originally thought it would be. The lights were dim, but light enough to be able to make out features of the surrounding area.

The floor was uncovered concrete and the walls were still the same cinder block as earlier. 

There were many pipes that lined the walls and ceiling, and it was fairly hot in the room. Probably due to the furnace being down there.

Jongho stepped in and looked around more for the mysterious mound.

Nothing really caught his eye until he walked around a little more and saw behind a corner.

There was a...well...a mound.

It wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t tiny either. It was something like dirt covered in cement that was about the size of someone curled up into a ball.

Oh.

Jongho remembered the cemetery right behind the building.

OH.

“Yah! Choi Jongho!”

Jongho flinched when he heard his name get yelled from somewhere, probably the other boys at the top of the stairs.

He looked at the entrance to the room. Then he looked back at the mound and smirked.

Jongho made his way over to the mound and sat on top of it. If he had more time, he would’ve turned off the lights and made it extra creepy.

He waited until he heard what sounded like a million footsteps running down the stairs and then stared straight ahead at a wall across from him, putting a blank expression on his face.

He didn't even look to the side when he heard one of the guys scream. 

“Jongho what are you doing!?” Mark asked from his spot around the corner.

Pretty soon the basement was filled with his teammates, but he still stared straight forward. 

A lot of the younger ones were asking if he was okay, or even if he was dead or possessed and Jongho had to suppress the urge to laugh.

Chnagbin was suddenly in front of his face, seemingly about to ask if he was okay, and that’s when Jongho made eye contact with the older and let out a little yell to scare him.

Changbin screamed back and jumped backwards, falling onto his butt.

Half of the team burst out laughing while the other half also screamed in fear.

Jongho chuckled and stood up from the mound.

“You know, when you said mound, I was picturing something like a pitcher’s mound, like in baseball.”

“I thought of the candy bar.”

Haechan scoffed, “What? No. We’re a soccer team, you fool. We don’t do baseball stuff.”

“I mean, I know Changbin used to,” Jongho pointed out, earning him a glare from the older boy that screamed, “Don’t bring me into this.”

Something that Jongho could only describe as chaos ensued for the next minute.

After enough was enough, Johnny raised his voice to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, that’s enough! We came here to have fun. Everyone gather around the mound and we’re gonna have story time.”

The boys all gathered while Haechan sat on the mound and told a scary story about the body that was buried under it.

Jongho knew it was just an untrue scary story, but it seemed a lot of the others didn’t realize that.

Changbin ended up clinging to him several times throughout the story.

After that, Johnny asked everyone there, which was maybe eight people besides him, to tell the group the scariest thing that happened to them.

Mark told them all of when he was left at the park by himself when he was five and it was raining. He almost didn’t make it home.

Johnny told of when he went to a haunted house with some of his friends and they got news halfway that there was someone dressed up as a character that wasn’t supposed to be there.

Changbin told the story of when he thought his apartment got broken into while he was there, but it just turned out to be Minho who forgot his keys.

When it was Jongho’s turn, he didn’t really know what to talk about. He wasn’t a fearful person in general, so there weren’t many times when he felt super scared.

Except the car crash.

“Um…,” Jongho started, not really sure how to start, “I guess when I got in the car crash, that was pretty scary.”

The room seemed to tense a little bit.

“We were just driving, as one does, and singing to Into the Unknown, as one does, when another car crashed into us,” He tried to explain it as casually as he could, but apparently it didn’t come across that way, “I hit my head on...the window, I think. That was everyone’s best guess. Yunho, the one driving got the worst of it, and I thought he was gonna die for a minute, but Mingi kept telling me he was still breathing and...yeah,” He paused, not really knowing what to say next.

“Mingi just had some whiplash,” Changbin added on, earning a nod from Jongho.

Jongho heard Dongwoo scoff and turned his attention towards the other boy.

“Why does Mingi always get off without nothing but a scratch?” He said quietly.

Jongho tilted his head in confusion, “I’m sorry, what?”

Dongwoo turned his head towards Jongho and Jongho was almost shocked at the sour expression the other boy wore.

“Mingi. Your friend. He isn’t the precious guy you all make him out to be.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well,” Dongwoo started with a frown, “Part of my scariest moment was with him in high school. He used to bully me and a couple of my friends. I honestly never expected him to come back to a school where we could possibly be.”

Jongho shook his head, not believing a word the boy said.

“You don’t believe me? Well let me tell you the scariest thing.”

Jongho saw Dongwoo gulp, as though the boy were actually scared of Mingi.

“He’s ruthless in a fight.”


	54. Streetlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streetlight - Changbin (Stray Kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beans!
> 
> So, this one gets a little heavy towards the end.
> 
> Please be careful. It made me cry a little when writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jongho just stared blankly at Dongwoo until Changbin let out a laugh next to him.

“Mingi? The big softie?” the smaller boy asked.

“Yeah, same Mingi.”

“I have doubts,” Changbin said, rolling his eyes.

Jongho’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it.

If anything, Mingi would be someone who would be bullied, not the bully himself. His personality didn’t seem like that kind at all.

Johnny cleared his throat, “Well, this has all been...something, but I think it’s time to go home, even though the mound was fun. And remember, we have a game on Thursday. Don’t forget!”

After that, everyone seemed to stir and start getting ready to leave.

Everyone except Jongho.

He couldn’t believe what Dongwoo had just told him, but there was still that little inkling of doubt in his mind for his friend, and he hated it.

Changbin finally had to grab Jongho’s attention to get him out of his head and guided him home in silence.

Yunho was sleeping in his room when they got there, so they didn’t run into him.

Changbin bid Jongho farewell and Jongho reciprocated, but not with as much enthusiasm as usual.

As he got ready for bed, the only thing that ran through his mind was how on earth Mingi could earn a title like being ruthless in a fight. It didn’t make sense to him.

That’s how he fell asleep: Trying his hardest to wrap his head around the possibility of his friend being a bully.

  
  
  
  


Mingi was loving his life, if he was honest.

This was the happiest he had felt in, well, basically since he was little.

He loved hanging out with his friends so much.

And that was the best part. He had people he could actually call friends. That hadn’t happened to him before.

Granted, there were times when they would argue, but those were rare.

Mingi hadn’t argued with any of them, and that made him feel great. Like he made progress in life.

He never expected what was about to happen when the group went to go watch another one of Jongho’s games.

Yunho had told Mingi that Jongho had been a little...off since the team visited the Mound (that was another thing the older boy had to explain to him).

The weather was a bit overcast and Mingi had to wear one of his jackets to the game.

Yunho said he could feel the storm coming in his bones, which Mingi didn’t deny because he knew how air pressure worked.

It started drizzling in the middle of the game and their team seemed to be struggling.

Mingi winced as Changbin wasn’t able to block yet another shot made by the other team.

The shorter boy let out a groan of frustration audible from the bleachers.

No one seemed to be on top of their game. Including Jongho.

The younger boy repeatedly got the ball stolen from him and whenever he tried to make a goal, the other team’s goalie would easily block it. There were even a couple times when the younger slipped on the wet grass, giving the other team an opportunity to take the ball.

Needless to say, they didn’t win that game.

Mingi watched Jongho grab his stuff and make his way over to their friend group. He had put his windbreaker on and jogged over to them after changing his shoes.

The youngest had a sort of pained look on his face, but he tried his best to smile at his friends as he walked over.

“Well,” Hongjoong started, “That wasn’t too bad.”

Yeosang stared at him, “They lost by five goals, Hongjoong.”

“Meh,” Hongjoong waved him off, making Jongho let out a small laugh.

Mingi noticed that the younger could constantly avoid his gaze and he didn’t know why, which worried him. He was always scared he was going to do something wrong, but he never knew what.

“I still say we go get ice cream or something,” Seonghwa suggested.

“It’s freezing out here! Why would we get ice cream?!” Wooyoung screeched.

Seonghwa shrugged, “That’s why I added the ‘or something’.” Wooyoung gave him a shrug and rolled his eyes in response.

Mingi felt several bigger drops of rain land on his head and was about to tell the others they should get to cover so they could talk more before he saw San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang running towards the athletic department's storage shed that was fairly close to the soccer field.

Yunho nudged him with his elbow and began making his way slowly towards the shed with his crutches, Hongjoong and Seonghwa following closely behind him. 

Mingi looked at Jongho, making eye contact with the younger and motioning his head towards the shed. Jongho nodded and the two made their way over.

The taller boy had his hands in his jean pockets and was playing around with the earbuds that were in there.

“Mingi?” Jongho asked, breaking through the sound of the rain hitting the grass.

“Yeah?”

“How would you say you deal with fights?” The younger aked, making Mingi raise an eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t like fighting, so I usually try and stay out of it.”

Jongho let out a sigh, “That’s what I told him, but he wouldn’t believe me.”

Mingi stopped just outside of the shed, his eyebrows drawn in concern, “Told who?”

The two stepped into the storage shed, which was actually quite spacious on the inside and saw the rest of their friends either sitting on the concrete or leaning against the metal walls of the shed.

Jongho opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by another boys’ voice that Mingi vaguely recognized.

“Hi there, Jongho. Oh, and Song Mingi. Would you look at that,” Dongwoo said from his spot across the shed with a couple other boys who were probably his friends.

Mingi felt his throat seize up at the sight of the other boy.

“Hi Dongwoo. Are you guys taking shelter from the rain?” Jongho asked, voice a little tight.

Dongwoo let out a dry laugh, causing Mingi to hold his breath.

“Yeah, we were just coming in here to decide what we should do now,” Dongwoo explained.

Hongjoong let out a small laugh, “Same for us. We were just waiting for Mingi and Jongho to get in here. It sounded like you know Mingi?”

Dongwoo’s eyes widened almost comically, “Oh, Mingi and I went to the same high school,” he turned to Mingi, “You’re friends with them?”

Mingi noticed the other boy gesturing towards his friends and nodded.

“Good for you!” Dongwoo said with what could be described as fake cheer. “Look at you, all grown up. You really went from beating up the gay kids at school to becoming best friends with a gay couple. I’m impressed.”

Mingi’s lungs constricted and his eyes went wide.

Dongwoo noticed the shocked looks on everyone’s faces and made an expression of mock surprise.

“Oops, did they not know about that? You probably didn’t tell them because they would never be friends with you if they knew.”

Mingi’s heart felt like it skipped a beat.

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. They weren’t supposed to know.

“Dongwoo. It would probably be best if you left now,” Yeosang spoke up. Mingi noticed that the other’s voice was deeper than usual and was filled with more anger than Mingi had ever heard from him.

Dongwoo motioned for his friends to follow him out and smirked at Mingi as he passed. Mingi did his best to avoid the other’s eyes, so he just stared at the ground.

Once they were gone, Mingi didn’t dare lift his gaze from the ground to see everyone else.

The only sound Mingi could hear for a solid thirty seconds was the rain hitting the tin roof and everyone’s breathing.

It was all too loud for him.

“Mingi…,” Seonghwa trailed off.

Mingi refused to look up.

“Is that true?” Jongho asked, voice taut.

When Mingi swallowed, it felt like rocks were trying to make their way down his throat. He nodded slowly, not daring to speak.

Someone’s footsteps began abruptly, and Mingi could hear them coming closer, but they didn’t sound friendly.

He dared to look up just as Jongho was in front of him, placing his hands on Mingi’s chest and shoving him.

Mingi felt the metal of the wall dig into his back and let out a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain.

His ears felt like they were clogged, but he could barely make out shouts coming from his friends.

Once he opened his eyes, he saw Yeosang doing his best to hold Jongho back and San standing in front of him.

He couldn’t breathe.

He quickly pulled his earphones out of his pocket and put them in his ears. He pressed the button to turn his music on and closed his eyes as the song began to play.

_ Like a streetlight _

_ Like a streetlight _

Mingi opened his eyes, the same scene still playing out before him, but much more muffled than before. He looked over at Hongjoong and Seonghwa and saw a look of hatred and disappointment on their faces as they watched the scene unfold before them.

_ After the end of a lonely day _

_ I’m standing in the air _

_ In the middle of a lonely night _

_ And try to smile brightly _

He looked away from them and looked at Yunho.

The look the boy was giving him made Mingi’s heart shatter.

_ I don’t want to show you, I’m weak and I’m out of shape _

_ For those who relied on me, this is a contradiction _

_ Pretending to be strong and not sick _

_ I just want to be a force for someone _

_ You can’t let me take their strength out of you _

_ I don’t have the courage to put a question mark on the words “I can expect it.” _

He couldn’t handle being in there anymore.

Mingi looked back to where he entered the room from and tried to breath. 

_ The pain grows silently trapped in a room without a door to go out _

_ I was so tired of being patient _

_ I’m still gonna be able to handle it _

_ The band on the wound eventually falls _

He willed his body to move as fast as it could, and ran out the door into the rain pouring from the dark clouds. He didn’t hear someone calling after him.

_ I’ve been on it in a hurry, but it’s not long before I get back on it _

_ The rain that builds up on the roof that has been torn down _

_ I know so well that I repeat it _

The wet grass splashed underneath his sneakers as he sprinted across the soccer field towards the street. 

He knew he was crying, but he couldn’t tell the difference between the rain and his tears.

He really hoped none of them were coming after him. He wouldn’t be able to explain anything.

Mingi finally made it to the street and slowed down a little bit.

_ I need someone. I need someone to get _

_ Ask me again, is it okay? Anybody _

When he looked back to see if anyone happened to follow him, his heart broke when no one was there.

The disappointment was so much, he let himself get stuck inside his head.

_ “I was always alone anyways.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go listen to the full song of Streetlight. It's really emotional.
> 
> But it's really good
> 
> Have a good one, beans. I'm here for ya if you need anything.


	55. We'll Make It Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft boyfriend stuff for when one is struggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three weeks to complete this work and post another and finish Shadows or else y'all are gonna be left on a cliffhanger for the next year and a half.
> 
> Wish me luck and I'll explain everything more when it gets closer to the time I have to leave.
> 
> Also, I feel bad for making this supposed crack chat-fic really angsty, but that's how it be sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Yeosang Protection Squad**

  
  


**[3:39 a.m.]**

**_[Mingig has left the chat]_ **

  
  


**Me and the Boys Looking for BEANS**

  
  


**[3:40 a.m.]**

**[Song Mingi has left the chat]**

  
  
  


Hongjoong felt tears welling up behind his eyes as he looked at the two notifications on his phone. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen to them.

Things were supposed to be okay for once.

He wanted to make Mingi feel welcome, but now that was almost impossible. 

None of them knew if what that one kid accused Mingi of was true or not, but Hongjoong didn’t care, even if it was something that would hurt him and Seonghwa.

It was five in the morning and Hongjoong doubted any of them were sleeping after what happened after the soccer game.

He knew he wasn’t. Obviously.

He couldn’t stop his thoughts from going to the worst case scenario.

They couldn’t find Mingi anywhere after they woke up from the shock of the situation. It was almost like he disappeared.

When they went to check if he was in his apartment, no one would answer the door. So he was either ignoring them or wasn’t home. Hongjoong was scared for the younger because there was a lot of rain and he could have gotten sick.

Hongjoong lied awake, hoping someone would be able to see him on campus soon and talk to him.

They all had classes the next day. Well, for Hongjoong it was in a couple hours. It was a Friday, so there was a chance Mingi just decided to not go to his classes that day like many students did on the weekend.

None of them knew if Mingi had anything going on other than what happened, so there was always the chance that they would just never see him again-

“I can hear you thinking from here, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa spoke up from the doorway, startling the younger.

“Y-yeah...I just don’t know what we’re supposed to do now,” Hongjoong explained to his boyfriend, setting down his phone.

Seonghwa moved and sat down by Hongjoong’s legs.

“We kind of just have to hope for the best. Mingi is an awesome person. Even if what Dongwoo said is true, we know that Mingi has changed since then. He’s such a pure soul and deserves the best.”

Hongjoong shook his head and buried his face into his pillow, “I can think of a couple people who would disagree with that.”

“Jongho was mad, but he’s probably thought about it and figured out that Mingi wouldn’t do that anymore,” he let out a sigh, “San, on the other hand, might feel a little betrayed by this whole thing, don’t you think?”

Hongjoong licked his lips nervously and squeezed his eyes shut, finally letting the first tears fall. “Yeah,” he said, voice catching in his throat.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said softly, scooting closer to his boyfriend, “It’ll all turn out okay.” Seonghwa laid down next to Hongjoong and wrapped his arms around the younger’s middle.

Hongjoong let out a choked sob and snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest.

He really hoped it would turn out okay.

  
  
  
  


Seonghwa walked out the front door of his and Hongjoong’s apartment to head to his classes.

He had cuddled Hongjoong until he fell asleep. Seonghwa knew that his boyfriend didn’t sleep at all that night because of the whole situation with Mingi.

The younger tended to let his thoughts consume him throughout the whole night when stressful things happened, and Seonghwa knew how to deal with it. Most of the time.

He wasn’t aware of how much Hongjoong’s thoughts were eating away at him. Usually it wasn’t that bad, but Mingi was important.

Seonghwa’s only choice was to help Hongjoong fall asleep and cover for him in any classes he would miss. 

He wrote a note for Hongjoong saying that his first two classes had been cancelled (which they actually had been and Seonghwa was thankful), and that he could sleep in and choose if he wanted to go to his last Friday class later in the day.

After leaving the note on the nightstand next to Hongjoong’s phone, Seonghwa got ready for the only two classes he had that day and headed out.

He kept an extra sharp eye out around campus in case Mingi showed up to his classes. 

Seonghwa really wanted to talk to the younger boy and let him explain or even just comfort him.

He knew that having yourself outed for anything by someone else isn’t good. Especially if it was something he wasn’t ready to share with them.

Seonghwa had a feeling Mingi would’ve told them eventually and been able to explain the whole situation better than just Dongwoo saying Mingi used to be a bully.

He let his thoughts about the situation distract him from his classes and took notes on autopilot, not really absorbing the information like he usually did. He would just have to study later.

Once he was done with his alst class, he took out his phone and saw a text from Hongjoong that just said “Thank you for always being here when I need you.”

He smiled at his phone and put it in his pocket as he stepped out of the building, once again scanning to see if he could catch sight of Mingi anywhere.

After not finding a trace of the younger, he had the thought that he should cook something nice for Hongjoong for dinner and watch movies to help his boyfriend take a mental health day.

As he walked back towards where he parked his motorcycle, Seonghwa passed one of the campus cafes and decided he would get Hongjoong his favorite pastry from there.

He was going to smother the heck out of Hongjoong when he got home even though he couldn’t find Mingi anywhere.

Seonghwa secured his bag on him and got his helmet out to put on. Once he was all secured, he started the motorcycle.

“Things might not be okay, but I’ll make it okay for now,” Seonghwa said to himself as he drove off.


	56. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? So suddenly? Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this last time, but...
> 
> HOLY CRAP OVER 300 KUDOS!!!
> 
> I'm so glad you guys like this. Thank you for reading it!
> 
> Anyways, this is gonna be...bad.
> 
> You'll see why
> 
> Enjoy though!

San stared at his ceiling from where he was lying in his bed.

He just got done with his three classes of the day and decided he had too much social interaction for once. Usually he would be out and about, especially with his friends, but no one seemed to dare speak to each other, even over text.

He went throughout the whole day at classes and in between worrying that he would somehow encounter Mingi.

San wasn’t sure why he was so scared of seeing Mingi. He was fine the night before when he had to pull Jongho off of Mingi, but maybe he was running on adrenaline then and now it’s really settled what that Dongwoo guy was talking about with Mingi.

Apparently Mingi bullied gay kids in high school.

That was something San had always been afraid of. He was afraid that someone would somehow find out that he was gay and out him to his parents.

He thought he would be able to avoid that situation and avoid his fear when he came to college, but now Mingi could out him to his parents or tell Wooyoung that-

He let out a shaky breath.

Mingi wouldn’t do that...would he?

Maybe he should tell Wooyoung and get the heartbreak over with.

San curled in on himself and turned to his side.

Maybe he just needed some rest and it would all blow over.

_ Ring ring! _

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung waited eagerly outside of San’s door as the older got ready.

He had called San to see if he wanted to go out and get some ice cream, or something, just to get both of their minds off of what happened the night before.

When he had called San, the older sounded like he was drained and out of energy, making Wooyoung feel a little bad for asking, but San agreed anyway, even though he was sniffling.

He didn’t want to accidentally send the older male into a fit, so he thought about all of the things he should avoid saying while he waited.

Wooyoung froze when he heard the sounds of shuffling come from the other side of the door.

It opened, revealing a tired-looking San wearing a pink and very soft-looking sweater and jeans. Wooyoung almost let out a coo at how cute San looked, even if his eyes looked drained.

“Hi,” Wooyoung greeted, an almost awkward smile on his face.

“Hi,” San replied softly, letting out a sigh.

Wooyoung gave the older a sad smile, “How’re you holding up?”

San shrugged. “I’ve been better,” he replied, returning the smile.

“Better than nothing,” Wooyoung said a little nervously, “You down for ice cream?”

San shifted, “Actually, I was wondering…” He trailed off leaving Wooyoung to wonder what the older boy was about to say. 

“Wondering what?”

San moved his right arm over to grab his left arm in a way to sort of protect himself. “Do you just wanna order some delivery and watch a movie here?” He said all in one rushed breath.

Wooyoung giggled at his friend’s seeming nervousness. “I would love to! What do you want to get?”

He let himself inside San’s dorm and practically threw himself on the couch. He knew that San’s roommate was practically never home, especially on weekends. So he already knew that they would have the dorm to themselves and could do whatever they wanted without disrupting anyone.

San shook his head and smiled at Wooyoung’s flop onto the couch and sat down next to him.

The two ended up debating between which delivery food was better and ultimately decided they would treat themselves and get both of their choices. While they were waiting, they decided on what they would watch when the food got there. 

Wooyoung kind of wanted to bring up what happened the night before and how San was handling it, but he didn’t want to make their relaxing night tense.

When the first delivery food got there, which was chicken, Wooyoung couldn’t help but say that Yeosang would be jealous, even though his best friend had chicken more frequently than any of them.

Then the pizza got there and the two started munching on their food while the opening scene played.

The night was going smoothly with both of them eating a lot of their food and inserting funny comments during the movie when it was appropriate. The thing that made Wooyoung really nervous was when all of the food was gone, the movie was thirty minutes from ending, and San fell asleep on Wooyoung’s shoulder.

Now, Wooyoung wasn’t gay, but he was a strong bisexual man. These kinds of things between friends didn’t usually make him nervous, but for some reason it made him blush when he realized his friend had fallen asleep on him.

He didn’t deny that the older looked really relaxed and cute when sleeping.

Even when the movie ended, Wooyoung didn’t have the heart to wake the other up. He didn’t know if he’d be able to wake him up either. He just seemed so tired and Wooyoung knew what it was like to get some dang good sleep after not being able to sleep and hated being woken up after it. 

So he let him sleep.

He scrolled through his phone for about twenty minutes before he started to get uncomfortable in the position he was sitting in and thought that San would probably wake up sore if he kept sleeping in his current position. So he decided that it would be best to move the sleeping boy to his bed.

Apparently San was a deep sleeper and didn’t stir when Wooyoung moved to pick him up.

Once Wooyoung was able to place him softly on his bed and throw a blanket over him, San shifted and turned towards Wooyoung with his eyes trained on the younger.

Wooyoung almost felt frozen under his sleepy gaze.

“C’mere,” San mumbled.

Wooyoung quirked an eyebrow. “Um..?”

“Come lay down. Stay tonight. I don’t want you walking home in the dark.”

Wooyoung looked at the small bed and chuckled, “It’ll be a tight fit, won’t it?”

San shook his head, “Nah. C’mere.”

The sleepy opened his arms up, inviting Wooyoung to lay down next to him. Wooyoung shrugged and smiled to himself. He hopped onto the bed, letting San scoot a bit closer to the wall so they could both fit.

San threw his arm over Wooyoung and Wooyoung blushed a tiny bit. It was actually super comfortable. Maybe that’s just how San was.

Wooyoung’s eyelids suddenly felt very heavy and he let out a sigh.

“Hey,” San started quietly. Wooyoung hummed in acknowledgement to let San continue. “I, um...I just wanted to tell you something.” San gulped and suddenly Wooyoung was wide awake. He could tell his friend was nervous, and that, in turn, made him a little nervous for what he was about to say.

“I like you.”

Well he wasn’t expecting that of all things.

“Wha-”

“I like you a lot. I don’t know when I started liking you, but I do and I didn’t know what I was supposed to do because I haven’t liked someone like this before and I was scared and-”

“Woah, woah, San, calm down. Take a deep breath for me,” Wooyoung instructed. His friend obeyed easily, but Wooyoung could see he was almost close to tears.

“Hey, bean, if it would help, we could talk about this in the morning,” he suggested.

San sighed, “Maybe that’s a good idea. Sorry for springing that on you. I understand if you want to leave after that.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, “Did I not just tell you we’d talk it out in the morning? Meaning I’m staying right here by the boy I’ve been starting to like a little bit.”

San’s eyes widened, making Wooyoung chuckle.

“I kinda like you too. So don’t stress so much.”

“How are you so casual about this?”

Wooyoung shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe I’ve become desensitized because of everything going on.”

San let out a small chuckle at that. “That’s valid, actually.”

The two laughed quietly for a couple seconds before quieting down and just staring at each other.

“Bed time?” San asked, breaking the silence.

Wooyoung nodded, “Yes, definitely bed time.”

“Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a confession scene before, but i'll write a better one soon (like them in the morning).
> 
> So, I don't know how feelings work. My b.
> 
> Hope y'all liked that though! It finally happened!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	57. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang wasn't the best at feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, two more weeks then I'm gone.
> 
> I hope I can finish my wips in time.
> 
> If not, I'm really sorry if they leave off on cliffhangers.
> 
> N E ways
> 
> Enjoy!

Bad things seemed to always happen to Yeosang and the people around him. Maybe he was just bad luck, or something, but no one around him deserved to feel anxious all the time. 

He kind of guessed that’s what Mingi felt the entire time he was with them. 

Mingi always seemed hesitant to join them in certain conversations and activities, and Yeosang had always thought that was because of him not really having friends like Mingi explained to them; but for some reason that didn’t seem like the only reason.

Yeosang didn’t get why everyone was so mad at Mingi when they have all seen Mingi and how he acts. The tall guy was super nice and so precious to Yeosang. Was he really that different to everyone else?

He came and helped Yeosang out of his most recent slump. What kind of bully would do that?

Yeosang knew that Mingi probably could’ve been a bully or just mean to others in high school, but people can change. Yeosang changed a lot from high school.

Everyone loves saying their past doesn’t define them, but when it comes to others they love holding their pasts above their heads.

Yeosang didn’t like people who did that.

So when Mingi ran away from them and everyone was either too frozen to do anything or trying to hold Jongho back, Yeosang broke down in front of everyone.

He never did that.

He hated when people saw him cry or be sad. He always tried to act like everything was okay when he was around most people, except for Wooyoung and maybe Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

He couldn’t hold back his tears of frustration this time.

After Mingi ran, Yeosang let go of Jongho, making the younger stumble a bit, and collapsed to his knees.

He just sobbed.

Yeosang was on the edge of a panic attack and Wooyoung and Hongjoong noticed in time. 

Hongjoong got everyone to calm down and head home while Wooyoung sat and hugged Yeosang for who knows how long.

He hated how weak he felt at that moment.

Wooyoung had taken him home and made sure that he was okay. Dowoon had asked what was wrong, but after seeing the state Yeosang was in, the older boy easily backed off.

Wooyoung stayed with Yeosang all night to make sure he was okay, and Yeosang felt bad for not trying to comfort Wooyoung at all. 

Gosh, he was a terrible friend.

The next day, he didn’t bother going to his classes.

Wooyoung was extremely understanding when Yeosang brought up the fact that he wasn’t feeling up to see people in classes. So the younger offered to take notes for him in the classes they shared together. Although, there wasn’t much they could about the classes they didn’t share.

Yeosang slept in as much as he could. He was able to get a good amount of sleep, but he was still exhausted. So he just sat in his dorm on his phone all day until Wooyoung texted him and told him that he was going to hang out with San to make sure he was okay, and Yeosang was all for that.

He decided that it would be a good idea to actually get ready for the day, even if it was already two in the afternoon.

He took a shower and got dressed in some of his favorite comfy clothes. After he was done, he found that there wasn’t much to eat in his cabinets, so he went to one of the campus cafes and got himself some comfort food (i.e. chicken).

After he was done with that, it was about four in the afternoon and Yeosang decided to be slightly productive and do some homework and study some of the material that he hoped was online.

Now, San had never explicitly told Yeosang that he liked Wooyoung, but Yeosang knew the other well enough to see the obvious crush he had on his best friend. So when Wooyoung texted him at about nine saying San fell asleep on his shoulder and he didn’t know what exactly to do, Yeosang smiled to himself and told him good luck.

He realized he was somehow able to distract himself from thinking a lot about Mingi, and he felt guilty that he was glad about that.

He was able to ignore the way his heart dropped when the taller boy left the group chat, but it suddenly came back full force and Yeosang let a tear slip out.

Yeosang decided he had enough, so he pulled up Mingi’s number and hoped the younger hadn’t blocked him or anything.

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to reach out to Mingi, but he had a strong feeling that he should.

  
  


**SM**

  
  


**[9:13 p.m.]**

  
  


**KY:** _ Hey, Mingi.  _

  
  


**KY:** _ I know you probably don’t want to talk right now, but just know that I’m still here for you if you need anything. _

  
  


**KY:** _ I don’t know what’s going on in your head.  _

  
  


**KY:** _ Heck, I barely know what’s going on in mine. _

  
  


**KY:** _ But I’m here for you. Don’t forget that. _

  
  


**KY:** _ Even if you just need a distraction, I’m here for that.  _

  
  


**KY:** _ Even if what Dongwoo said was true, that doesn’t matter, because I know you. _

  
  


**KY:** _ I know who you are now, and I don’t care about who you were then. _

  
  


**KY:** _ I care about you now, and when you ran, that hurt knowing that was something sensitive for you. I’m sorry all of that happened, but I love you and I’m here for you when you want to talk or if you need to. _

  
  


He paused and set his phone down. That was hopefully a good enough statement for Mingi to understand Yeosang’s feelings about the situation.

Yeosang jumped when his phone dinged, indicating he got a notification.

He expected it to be from Wooyoung, who might still be panicking over what to do with San, but he just stared at his phone when he saw who it was from.

  
  


**SM**

  
  


**[9:16 p.m.]**

  
  


**SM:** _ Thank you _


	58. The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some professors deserve the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this story won't end where I originally wanted it to, but I'm thinking I'll write a sequel when I get back.
> 
> So, woot woot!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jongho wasn’t able to pay attention in his classes, and it seemed a couple of his professors noticed.

One of them scolded him for not paying attention, another one had Jongho stay after class and talk with him. It was his Psych 1010 professor, Dr. Lim. He actually talked with Dr. Lim a lot after classes. He would stay behind and ask questions or even just converse with him about whatever. Dr. Lim would ask about his games and how things were going, and Jongho would ask about how the older’s life was going.

Jongho could say they were like friends, which Dr. Lim insisted they were.

“Do you have anywhere to be?”

Jongho shook his head, “No, this was my last class for the day.”

“Good, because this might take a little bit depending on how you answer my questions,” Dr. Lim said, making Jongho give him a look of confusion.

The professor let out a chuckle and motioned for Jongho to follow him.

The two made their way out of the lecture hall and towards where the offices were. Jongho had a feeling he was about to be psychoanalyzed by his professor and he wasn’t excited for that. He had a passing thought that said he wasn’t the one out of his friends that needed it.

Once they got to Dr. Lim’s office, the older man motioned for Jongho to sit in a comfortable-looking chair that was across from his.

“Am I about to get psychoanalyzed?” Jongho asked jokingly as he sat down.

Dr. Lim shook his head, “That’s not the plan, but sometimes I can’t help it being a psychologist,” He explained as he took a seat. “I’m actually here to just see if you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Jongho kind of lied, “Why?”

“Well, usually you’re one to ask questions to clarify things we learn and I didn’t hear from you at all today, which is unusual. You’ve told me before how you and your roommate got into a car crash with another one of your friends. How are they?”

Jongho was a little suspicious of the topic change, but he spoke anyway. “Yunho is doing well. He’s actually been able to heal a lot faster than the doctors originally thought he would. He had it the worst.”

“And what about your other friend?”

“Um...Mingi...I think he’s doing better physically. His cuts and bruises healed pretty quick,” Jongho explained a little hesitantly.

Dr. Lim seemed to think for a second, “You think he’s doing better? Have you asked him lately?”

“Not really, no,” Jongho said, shaking his head.

“And why’s that?”

Jongho gulped, not really sure how to answer. Why hadn’t he asked how Mingi was doing?

“I don’t know.”

Jongho’s professor seemed to take that as a good enough answer and opened up the laptop on his desk. Jongho watched him type away at whatever and wasn’t sure if their conversation was done or not.

“You had a game last night?” Dr. Lim asked suddenly.

“Y-yeah, we didn’t win though,” Jongho explained.

Dr. Lim chuckled, “That’s okay, it happens. Did you do anything interesting afterwards?”

Jongho felt his face pale at the thought of what happened the night before.

“We were going to, but stuff happened.”

“What stuff?”

He hesitated in giving an answer, but he had a feeling Dr. Lim would keep asking until he told him what was going on.

“I...fought with my friend,” Jongho finally said, feeling a small weight get lifted off of his chest, but also more weight getting added on. 

Dr. Lim seemed to think for a second, “Was it Mingi?”

Jongho nodded.

“Why did you two fight?”

“Well, he didn’t fight back,” Jongho explained, looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap, “Someone he knew in high school told all of us that Mingi used to bully kids for being gay, and half of my friends are gay, so I just got mad. I should’ve heard him out first. I made a mistake and I don’t know how to apologize. He blocked all of our numbers, I think and he just ran away from us. So I don’t know what I’m suppos-”

“Jongho, take a breath for me,” Dr. Lim cut him off.

Jongho didn’t realize he hadn’t taken a breath and stopped his ranting to breathe a little more. He also didn’t realize that he had some tears falling down his face. 

“Sorry,” He apologized softly to his professor.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s good to get these things off of your chest,” Dr. Lim said, handing Jongho a tissue that the younger gladly accepted. “Now, have you done bad things before? Doesn’t matter how bad, but just something not nice?”

Jongho nodded slowly, wiping a tear away with the tissue, “Yeah, I have.”

“And have you learned from that and not done it anymore?”

He nodded faster, “Yeah, I’d like to think so.”

“And you know what Mingi is like now, don’t you?”

Jongho slowly realized where his professor was going with this and felt more tears fall.

“I’m terrible, aren’t I?”

Dr. Lim stood up from his chair and moved so he was in front of Jongho and kneeled down. “None of that makes you terrible. Things like this happen,” the older man explained, “It might be a bit harder to fix, but you can fix it. If Mingi is anything like you’ve told me before, he’s a good guy and will understand. But that also means you should get his side of the story before you go making anymore accusations.”

Jongho sniffled and met Dr. Lim’s eyes, “I want to fix it. I treated him too harshly last night.”

“That’s more like it!” The professor said happily, patting Jongho’s knee and standing up.

“Thanks for helping me out. I didn’t know I needed that,” Jongho said with a small smile, sniffling a little more.

“Talking things out like that always helps,” the older said, plopping down in his chair, “Doesn’t it feel like a weigh’ts been lifted a little?”

“Yeah,” Jongho agreed, “Yeah, it does.”

  
  
  
  


Yunho stared at the dark ceiling of his room.

He couldn’t really find it in himself to do anything he usually found enjoyable. He would usually do things like that with Mingi or Jongho, but since neither of them were available, he didn’t have the motivation to play games or anything.

It had only been a couple days since the thing with Mingi happened, but Yunho found that he couldn’t do anything without the other boy around. 

Jongho had come home late from his Psych class with puffy eyes and tear tracks down his face, making Yunho concerned, but he was worried that if he brought it up, the younger might explode in his face.

He tried texting Mingi the day before and the night everything happened, but the texts were ignored both times. He also tried calling, but Mingi’s phone was either dead, or turned off.

Yunho felt some hope rise in him when Yeosang texted him in the middle of the night saying Mingi was at least alive.

He understood where Jongho was coming from being mad at Mingi for what he’d supposedly done in high school, but Yunho knew who Mingi was and knew that he wouldn’t do something like that. Not anymore, at least.

His phone dinged, telling him he got a text from someone.

In his heart he really hoped it was Mingi, but his brain told him not to hope too much.

Yunho pulled out his phone and opened it to see another text from Yeosang telling him that Yeosang was going to try and talk to Mingi in the morning and invite him to a cafe or something. 

Yunho was tempted to ask if he could go along, but if Mingi was only talking to Yeosang, then he knew he wasn’t welcome, which did hurt his heart a little more than it probably should’ve. 

He really thought he and Mingi were close, but maybe he was wrong.

“No,” He thought to himself and slapped his own face, “don’t think like that, Yunho.”

Everything will be okay.

It had to be.

He wanted so desperately to see Mingi and hang out with his best friend, but wasn’t sure if that would be possible any time soon.


	59. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a few more chapters left, then this one is done
> 
> I know things aren't going to be completely cleared up, but this will be the first bigger work I'll finish.
> 
> People on twitter wanted a sequel to this, so I'll write one when I get back in 18 months
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> (Italics are flashbacks, if you couldn't tell)

_ “If you don’t do this, we’re gonna tell them.” _

_ “Please don’t…” _

_ “Then don’t mess up.” _

  
  
  
  


Yeosang knocked on the door in front of him softly, hoping he wasn’t being too loud for everyone else in the apartment building.

He waited for a couple minutes before the door slowly opened.

The sight before him was one that broke his heart. He never thought he would see Mingi in such a bad state, but he was wrong.

The taller male was dressed in sweats that looked comfortable, but they didn’t seem to be giving the wearer much of it. Mingi had super dark bags under his puffy eyes that looked worn out from maybe too much crying. His lips were chapped and one stretch away from bleeding a little. His hair was unkempt, even though Yeosang knew the other always styled his hair. He wore his glasses over his bloodshot eyes and was looking down at the floor.

“Hey, bud, you ready?” Yeosang asked quietly.

Mingi nodded, albeit a little hesitantly, and moved to follow Yeosang.

  
  
  
  


_ “What do you want?” _

_ “You know what I’m here to do. Don’t act dumb.” _

_ “Are you sure you want to do this? You could get in a lot of trouble.” _

_ “...yes…” _

  
  
  


The two made their way to one of the smaller cafes on campus and went to order. 

Yeosang ordered a croissant sandwich that had roast beef on it. He also got himself a mango smoothie that had some tapioca pearls in it. He watched as Mingi ordered just a bagel and a water cup, which only caused Yeosang’s concern to rise more.

The entire walk there, Yeosang noticed how closed off Mingi, which was understandable, but even when they made small conversation, he didn’t seem like himself. 

They sat down at a little corner table and waited for their food to arrive.

“So,” Yeosang started, trying to get Mingi to look at him, “Before we start talking, I just want you to know that you can literally tell me anything. I know who you are now and that’s what matters, okay?”

“Even if I murdered someone?” Mingi joked dryly, making Yeosang chuckle.

“Did you murder someone?”

Mingi let out a small chuckle, “Nah.”

“Then we’re good. Do you have anything you want to say before I ask you questions?”

The younger seemed to think for a second before responding, “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love me. Anything else?”

Mingi chuckled and shook his head, “No, go ahead.”

“Okay, let me know if you want me to stop at any time or don’t want to answer certain questions,” Yeosang waited for a nod of confirmation from Mingi before continuing, “First of all: Are you okay?”

The taller seemed to hesitate for a second before letting out a sigh, “Honestly, not really. I think I’ve been beating myself up more than usually about this whole situation. I just feel like a lot of this is my fault.” He paused, seeming to think and come to a conclusion. “I should’ve been more open with you guys to start out with. I should’ve warned you about what I have done before and what’s...wrong with me.”

“That brings me to my next question,” Yeosang started, “I’ve noticed you not really getting too involved with us sometimes. Why was that?”

“You know I haven’t really had good friends before, right?” Yeosang nodded. “Well, I was scared that something like this would happen and I would immediately get dropped by you guys. It’s happened before, so I was just scared. I didn’t want to get too close in case that did happen, but I guess I failed at that.” Mingi let out a pitiful laugh, “Look where that got me.”

Yeosang was about to ask another question when one of the cafe workers brought their food to them. He watched as Mingi took a bite of his bagel and took a small sip of water. Usually the other ate a ton along with Yunho, but this was just a sad sight to Yeosang. He took a bite of his sandwich and drank some smoothie before continuing.

“Did you really bully someone because they were gay?” He asked, albeit a little hesitantly, “I mean, I’m kind of assuming yes, but I don’t want to say that until you tell me.”

Mingi nodded slowly, making eye contact with Yeosang, “Yeah, I did.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t seem like something I would do?”

“Definitely not. I’m having a hard time believing that. Even if you did do it, I don’t think it was of your own volition.”

Mingi let out a sad chuckle, “You’re really smart. I hope you know that.”

  
  
  
  


_ “You really don’t care if you got in trouble?” Seoho asked, his voice shaking from what Mingi assumed to be fear. _

_ “I don’t,” Mingi said, “Not when it’s something like this.” _

_ Seoho let out a nervous chuckle, “You want to beat me up that badly, huh?” _

_ Mingi felt tears prickle the backs of his eyes. He really didn’t want to fight the other, but he didn’t really have a choice. His brain didn’t let him have a choice. _

_ “I don’t want to, but I have to.” _

  
  
  
  


“So you beat up a kid,” Yeosang said, “Why did you? The Mingi I know definitely doesn’t seem like the kind of person to do that.”

“The Mingi you know is a lot different from back then,” Mingi said pointedly, “The Mingi from back then was too scared of some other kids and what they would do to him if he didn’t obey them.”

Yeosang tilted his head in confusion. What was past Mingi so afraid of that he would willingly beat up another kid for?

“Let me ask you this: Why was younger Mingi so afraid?”

  
  
  
  


_ Mingi’s hands let go of Seoho’s shirt as the other fell to the dirty ground with a thud. The smaller boy wasn’t fighting against Mingi and that made him feel even worse about what he was doing.  _

_ “Why aren’t you fighting back?” _

_ “Because I really don’t want to,” Seoho explained, making Mingi flinch. He stood up shakily and walked closer to Mingi. “Want me to make it look like I put up a fight?” _

_ Mingi was about to shake his head when Seoho’s fist came into contact with his right cheek. It stung a lot more than he thought it would’ve, but he realized it was because the other was wearing a thick metal ring on that hand. _

_ He brought his hand up to his cheek and felt something a little wet there. Probably blood, he realized. _

_ A sudden rage filled Mingi and he grabbed Seoho’s collar with both hands. The other boy didn’t seem to expect that and gasped at the sudden movement. Mingi brought a fist up and punched the smaller boy’s cheek twice, then throwing him onto the ground harder than he did before. _

_ Anger makes you do weird things. _

_ Mingi slowly stepped towards the boy on the ground and scoffed, “They said this would be hard, but I guess they were wrong.” _

_ When Seoho didn’t say anything, Mingi only got more mad. _

_ “I’d take that as a compliment,” Mingi smirked, “They really overestimated you.” _

_ “Or maybe they underestimated you and thought about how pathetic you actually are.” _

_ Mingi’s features hardened at the comment. _

_ “I know I’m right,” Seoho said, trying to catch his breath, “Mingi, Why are you really doing this? This isn’t like you.” _

_ “They said they would tell if I didn’t.” _

_ “So what if they tell? Look at me! Everyone knows about me and I’m fine.” _

_ “They beat you up all the time!” _

_ “Yeah, but that’s something I can easily deal with and tell the school.” _

_ Mingi shook his head furiously, “You may be fine, but I won’t be.” _

_ Seoho let out a tired scoff and slowly stood up. “If you ever do get beat up, then you can tell your parents and they ca-” _

_ “-Some of our parents aren’t the most accepting!” _

_ “Oh…” _

  
  
  
  


“Younger Mingi was really afraid of his parents.”

All Yeosang could say in response to that was, “Oh.”

“You don’t have to worry about it anymore. I’ve learned how to get them out of my head and when I do see them, they can tolerate me better. So it isn’t too bad.”

“Still,” Yeosang started, “Parents should be loving and kind to you no matter what.”

Mingi shrugged as he took a sip of his water, “They should, but that doesn’t mean they always will be.”

Yeosang nodded in understanding. He was still curious about something though, “I have a guess, but what weren’t your parents the most accepting of?”

“Well,” Mingi started with a self-deprecating sigh, “They were fine with others, but having a son who was possibly gay made them really not love me as much.”

“You’re gay?”

“No, no, open your ears, Yeosang.” Mingi chuckled, making Yeosang smile fondly, “I’m bi. It’s not the same, but it’s close enough for my parents to still hate.”

Everything started to connect in Yeosang’s brain.

“Oh, so the original bullies bullied you into beating up another gay kid?”

“Exactly.”

“And they did that by threatening to out you to everyone,” Yeosang said.

“Bingo,” Mingi confirmed.

  
  
  
  


_ “Mingi, I’m sorry this happened.” _

_ “Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t anything you could help. Dongwoo just really wanted to protect you,” Mingi said sadly, poking at the bandaid on his cheek. _

_ He and Seoho sat in the office of the school while they waited for the principal to be done talking with Dongwoo about everything the guy saw Mingi do to Seoho. _

_ “I don’t want you to get into more trouble, so don’t tell him about the other boys,” Mingi instructed. _

_ Seoho looked at him with wide eyes, “Why not?! It will clear everything up.” _

_ “I still hurt you,” Mingi explained, “Even if I was coerced, I could’ve just taken my parents scolding me.” _

_ “You made it sound like they would beat you if they found out.” _

_ “I wouldn’t put it past them.” _

_ “They haven’t hurt you before, have th-” _

_ “-Song Mingi, you and your friends are in so much trouble. It’s about time the school did something,” Dongwoo interrupted, stepping out of the principal’s office. _

_ “My friends?” Mingi asked, genuinely confused. _

_ “Yeah, the other bullies, who else?” _

_ Mingi’s heart seemed to stop in his chest. “You really think they’re my friends?” _

_ Dongwoo rolled his eyes, “You don’t really hang out with anyone else.” _

_ Mingi missed the pitying look that Seoho gave him as the other was called into the office to explain what happened on his end. _

_ Dongwoo left after giving Mingi a final glare and Mingi could only stay trapped in his mind. His brain only let him think thoughts that made him blame himself for everything. Everything was his fault after all. _

_ After an unknown amount of time, Seoho finally exited the principal’s office and walked past Mingi saying, “I’m so sorry.” _

_ “Why’re you sorry? I’m the one who hurt you.” _

_ Seoho didn’t answer, he just shot Mingi a look of pity as he left the office. _

  
  
  
  


“After that, I guess the principal called my parents and told them the whole situation. Seoho told him about the coercion thing and about me being...not straight, and I guess the guy just repeated everything back to my parents,” Mingi explained, taking the last sip of his water.

“Holy crap, that’s terrible,” Yeosang said.

“I’m not telling you this so you can pity me, or whatever. I’ve already had enough of that to last me a lifetime.”

Yeosang nodded, “Of course. I just feel bad about that whole situation. No one should have to go through that,” He paused, taking a sip of his smoothie, “What did...what did your parents do after that?”

Mingi shrugged, “They had us move to a different city and me a different school because they didn’t want to be known as the parents with the gay son, even though I’m not gay, but like, oh well.”

“They  _ moved _ you?!”

“Yeah?”

“Mingi, that’s not normal,” Yeosang explained, his voice borderline furious.

“I’m well aware of that, but it wasn’t a big deal. I wasn’t attached to that school or anything.”

Yeosang didn’t say anything in return. He was still fuming at the whole situation even though Mingi said he didn’t care anymore and moved on. Obviously the taller boy moved on from the whole sexuality thing, but having the bullying brought up some pretty apparent pain.

Yeosang never really knew what to do after someone ranted to him and told him what they were feeling, but he had two more questions he had to ask.

“Do you still  _ want _ to be friends with us?”

Mingi’s head whipped up and his eyes were wide, “Of course I do! Do you think I’m crazy?”

“Only a little.”

Mingi reached over and playfully smacked Yeosang’s arm. The two laughed for a second before Yeosang thought about the last question.

“Will you talk to them about this? And explain everything?”

He waited in anticipation for Mingi’s response until the taller boy let out a sigh.

“Definitely. I miss you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I love you guys!!!


	60. INTERMISSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but I'm posting another chapter tonight
> 
> and that one will be the last chapter of this installment :D
> 
> enjoy this little thingy

**Me and the Boys Looking for BEANS**

  
  


**[10:21 a.m.]**

**[Yesoanf added: Song Mingi]**

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ Everyone say hi! _

  
  


**Yeo Frind:** _ WAIT WHAT THE HECK _

  
  


**Yeo Frind:** _ IS THAT MY PRECIOUS GIANT FRIEND THAT I HAVE MISSED SO DEARLY?! _

  
  


**Demon™:** _ So it would seem _

  
  


**Demon** ™ **:** _ I have missed him dearly as well _

  
  


**Demon** ™ **:** _ How is our giant frend doing??? _

  
  


**Yeosanf:** _ He’s only here to see what everyone says to this. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ But he does want to talk to everyone later. _

  
  


**Yesoanf:** _ We talked this morning and figured out what’s going on. So it would be nice if y’all listened to him while we hang out. _

  
  


**Apple Breaker:** _ I also want to say some things, but nothing bad, I promise _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Hwa and I are down for whenever. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ And y’all should be fine today too. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ It’s a Sunday and I know none of you are doing anything. _

  
  


**The Smolest Bean:** _ Except for maybe San and Wooyoung. _

  
  


**Song Mingi:** _ What would they be doing??? _

  
  


**Yeo Frind: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Demon™: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**The Smolest Bean: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**EBOY: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**The Tallest Bean: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Yesoanf: 👀👀👀**

  
  


**Apple Breaker:** _ Okay, can we stop with the eye emojis??? _

  
  


**Apple Breaker:** _ I don’t know what’s going on  _

  
  


**Apple Breaker:** _ So like, can we explain??? _

  
  


**Yeo Frind:** _ nah _

  
  


Mingi chuckled as he put his phone away. He really missed out on this, even though it’d only been a couple days.

He looked up from his phone and saw Yeosang smiling from across the table at him.

“How does it feel?”

“I really, really missed you guys,” He paused looking down, “I just hope none of them are too mad at me. I don’t want anyone to stay mad at anyone.”

Yeosang reached a hand across the table and placed it on Mingi’s shoulder, “No one’s going to be mad at you. Hongjoong might act hurt, but he just does that, so don’t worry about it so much, okay?”

“Okay,” Mingi nodded, “I’ll try not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all later!


	61. FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Yeosang was told by Mingi that he shouldn't let the others rush into the place they were meeting, which was just a small kitchen that was in Wooyoung and Yeosangs dorm building, but Yeosang wasn't able to stop his best friend from barreling into Mingi the first chance he got.

Mingi grunted with the impact as Wooyoung stuffed his face into the taller’s chest. “I missed you!”

“We didn’t see each other for a weekend,” Mingi pointed out, sending Yeosang a panicked look.

“One of the longest weekends of my life,” Wooyoung’s muffled voice said.

“Hey, how was that long?” San asked, seemingly offended.

Yeosang knew what San was talking about and was told by Wooyoung to keep his mouth shut about it until everyone was there.

Wooyoung kept asking if Mingi was okay while San kept trying to get him to stop. As that was going on, the others slowly arrived, with Yunho and Jongho coming in last, probably due to Yunho struggling with his crutches.

Once everyone was settled down in their chairs around the table, Yeosang looked to Mingi to see if the taller boy wanted to start or if he wanted Yeosang’s help.

Seeing him looking down at his lap, Yeosang decided to speak up.

“Well, I’m glad everyone’s here, and Mingi’s really glad too, he’s just nervous.” He looked at everyone’s faces to see what their reactions were and saw everyone’s attention on him except for Jongho.

The youngest looked like he was trying his best to hold back tears if the way his eyes glistened were anything to go by.

“This is how we did it this morning,” Yeosang started again, “I asked a question and he did his best to answer it. So, if Mingi thinks that’s a good idea, we could do that.”

Mingi nodded, “That sounds good.”

“Sweet. So if you guys are ready, ask away.”

The questions came fairly quick, but they were practically the same ones Yeosang had asked earlier that day.

Yeosang was able to input some smaller things that Mingi had said earlier but didn’t add at that moment that seemed important. He also watched their expressions as more and more was revealed to them.

Hongjoong seemed like he was about to cry, because he was empathetic like that. Seonghwa was just squeezed as closely to Hongjoong as he could be. San and Wooyoung were sitting closer together than normal, which made it kind of obvious what had happened over the weeked, but both of their faces were completely focused on Mingi and his explanations. Yunho seemed to shift uncomfortably every once in a while and had a frown etched onto his face that grew every time something more disconcerting from Mingi’s past popped up.

Yeosang almost gasped out loud when he saw Jongho.

The younger was freely letting tears fall down his face, which he never let happen in front of them before. He didn’t know if it was from some sort of guilt, or just extreme sympathy for their tall friend, but the sight made Yeosang’s heard shatter.

Once Mingi explained what the bullies were holding against him, Hongjoong sniffled and asked the taller, “So, if you’re comfortable, which way do you swing?”

Mingi smiled at the older, “Both teams.”

“Seonghwa and San, you owe me and Wooyoung five bucks,” Hongjoong said abruptly.

Yeosang rolled his eyes, but still smiled at his friend’s antics.

“You guys were betting on this?” Yunho asked, dumbfounded.

Wooyoung nodded, “Mhm, and I know a bi brother when I see one.” Almost everyone let out some chuckles at that, including Mingi.

“I’m glad I could get you some money, Woo,” the tall boy said with a smile.

A couple more clarifying questions were asked before they had talked about everything that Yeosang and Mingi had talked about earlier that day. 

Yunho suddenly stood up, forgoing grabbing his crutches, and hopped over to Mingi. The other stood up and Yunho wrapped his arms around him, squeezing the younger so tightly, it made Yeosang wince from just watching. 

“I missed my best friend,” Yunho said, “Please talk things out with us.”

Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho light to not aggravate his almost healed injuries, “Of course, Yun. I’ve learned that’s better anyways.”

Yeosang smiled softly at the two and turned to everyone else, “Any other questions?”

He couldn’t think of anything more to add, but Jongho raised his hand. It had been the first time he spoke up the entire time they were there.

“Yes, Jongho?”

“Are you mad at me?” The question seemed to shock everyone in the tiny kitchen. The youngest tried to never let himself seem vulnerable. When he had his concussion, he had told Yeosang that he hated it and how everyone had to take care of him. So having him ask that question with a sniffle made everyone really worried.

“I understand if you’re mad at me and I’m really sorry for hurting you and yelling at you. That was really stupid of me and I shouldn’t have done it.”

Yeosang looked back at Mingi and saw the other’s eyes wide and eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Can someone please say something?” Jongho asked, voice small. He seemed to be retreating in on himself and Yeosang couldn’t let that happen.

He nudged Mingi’s leg under the table and motioned for him to do something with his head.

Mingi flinched from the nudge and blinked a couple times before he seemed to realize what was happening with the youngest of them.

“Hey, could we actually get some time to ourselves, you guys?” He asked.

It took everyone a couple seconds, but they all ended up outside of the kitchen with the door closed.

There was a small window that went along the side of the door and let Yeosang see Mingi talking to Jongho and Jongho talking to Mingi.

No one really said anything while they were waiting, with the air being filled with an awkward tension, but Yeosang was grateful for it.

After a couple minutes, Yeosang looked inside the room again and saw Mingi’s arms wrapped around a hunched over and presumably crying Jongho. The sight made him want to cry, but it also made him feel relieved. He couldn’t stand to see his friends mad at each other.

He thought back to when he and Wooyoung weren’t really talking to each other and realized his friends probably felt the same way about that time.

Mingi looked up from where his head rested on Jongho’s shoulder and he motioned at Yeosang for all of them to come back in.

It seemed Yeosang wasn’t the only one watching, because Hongjoong immediately opened the door and ran to Jongho’s side and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Seonghwa followed a little slower, and soon everyone was wrapped in a big group hug.

Yeosang was sure more of them were crying a little, but that didn’t matter.

Everyone was back together and hopefully everything was good.

After a couple moments, San cleared his throat and spoke up. “Alrighty everyone! You know how we were being cryptic in the group chat earlier?”

Everyone stepped away from the group hug and looked at San (who was now holding hands with Wooyoung) with various expressions ranging from smirks to confused faces.

“Well,” Wooyoung started, “If you couldn’t tell by now, we’re trying to be a thing. We don’t know what the heck we’re doing, but we’ll figure it out.”

“I knew it was gonna happen eventually,” Jongho said softly, voice still stuffy from his crying.

“No you didn’t,” Yunho said bluntly.

“Hongjoong, I would like my money back since I was right about this one.”

“What? No!”

“We made a bet,” Seonghwa said, rolling his eyes.

“They’re all arguing now. Do you think they’d notice if we started kissing,” Wooyoung asked San, making the other flustered.

Mingi and Yeosang just watched the chaos unfold in front of them.

“We really can’t stay away from chaos for two minutes, can we?”

Yeosang chuckled and shook his head, “Definitely not.”

The two looked on for a couple more seconds before Yeosang spoke up again.

“But...with friends like this, it be like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow
> 
> I can't believe this is done, can you?
> 
> I haven't really finished a big work like this before. Even though it isn't how I wanted it to end, it worked out. I will be writing a sequel to this when I get back, but today is my last day on AO3 and Twitter for 18 months. So look out for me around that time!
> 
> I'm going on a mission for my church and we aren't allowed to be on social media and such (except maybe Facebook for contacting reasons), so I won't be here for a while. But I do have many things planned for when I get back.
> 
> I'm going to try and post the last chapter of the Cafe AU today, but Shadows definitely won't be getting finished until I get back. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like that.
> 
> But, I'm so grateful for the support you guys have shown this fic and I'm really grateful for all of you. Especially my commenting beans. I love all of you guys so much and I hope I see you when I get back!
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter, the whole fic, who your favorite character was...etc. I'm excited to hear what you guys thought of it. Hopefully I'll be here for long enough today to see some responses before I leave.
> 
> Stay safe! I love you, beans!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ko-fi: [ChirpB](https://ko-fi.com/chirpb)
> 
> Twitter: [@Chirp_B](https://twitter.com/Chirp_B)


End file.
